Blue Jay
by LylesHart
Summary: Maia Mason comes to Bludhaven to investigate her parents murder but when she meets Nightwing she becomes something more than a teen looking for answers. She becomes Blue Jay, Nightwing's protege. Read her journey as it unfolds!
1. Identity

**So this is my first story on Fanfiction and this chapter is kind of an origin story for my character so you can understand her. Just read and I promise you some Tim and Dick action towards the middle and end of the story! Please comment and tell me what you liked and what you think I could improve on. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own characters and places that I made up. Everything else is owned by Dc.**

* * *

"Push harder." Those were Maia father's favorite words since she was able to walk, _push harder_. John Mason, her father, was a professional fighter, learned about 25 different fighting styles and perfected each one. Her mother, Elaine Mason, was an exceptionally remarkable gymnast, who won gold in the Olympics twice. By the time Maia was 1 and walking her parents were teaching her hand stands and kung fu stances and by the time she was able to talk she was learning 7 different languages. When she turned 9 she was already winning gold gymnastic and martial arts medals. Training was essential, and they even home schooled her so that she wouldn't be distracted. The people of Avens compared her to perfect, seeing that she was already a skilled gymnast and fighter and was fluent in English, French, Spanish, Italian, Russian, Japanese, and Chinese. They called her "Avens Trophy Child", a name she deeply dreaded. Though she knew her parents loved her, she felt as if she was a vessel for them to live their dreams through. Her father was the owner of "Mason Studio's" a gym and fighting arena, where he taught classes and she and her mother performed on the tight rope once a week. The gym was always filled as the Amazing Masons, another name the public made up, would perform. It was Maia's only luxury and she would do it for the rest of her life if her future wasn't already written by her parents. She even hid her dreams of becoming a performer, or a singer, or even a Superhero from her parents scared of rejection. "You must do this Maia its very important." they would say. They taught her everything they knew, all their skills was taught to her, even the pointless ones. Then one afternoon when she was 12, while training Muay Thai, group of men came in threatening her father. "The name's Eight Ball and my boss he's looking for some, uh, well circumstantial expansion."He was well dressed and skinny, speaking in a thick Italian accent and reeking of gun powder drenched under cologne."We offering up a lot off cash for the place, enough to buy six mansions with a honey for each." He trailed off over looking the studio. "Now we would love to buy it of course, but we also don't mind taking it." John let out a small huff, a noise he was known for and turned to him. "Tell your boss if he wants the place he can face me himself and pry it out of my beaten hands. Now get out of my studio!" Eight Ball waved his hands and backed up without a fight. "Fine, I'll be sure to deliver the message." A crooked grin grew on his face as they backed out of the building. "John, maybe we should call the police?" He nodded but as he went to get his phone a wall of the building blew up. Her mother got caught under the rubble, and John and Maia was pushed backwards. Her father immediately went to help her mother and could have gotten her out, if the roof on top of him hadn't collapsed, breaking both his legs. Maia ran over trying to help, trying to pull him out. But it was no use and he realized that.  
"Maia, it's ok. Go get out of here."  
"But I can-"  
"No. Go. Maia we love you so much. We're sorry, so sorry. Go."

She nodded choked up in tears and ran out of the building as it burned around her. Then she sat on the pavement watching the building burn, watching her parents burn. Watching as flames and smoke engulfed the building and the Avens firemen tried to put it out. She sat there in silence watching, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Maia, how are you?" Officer Grant asked entering the interview room with a cardboard box. She sat in silence and stared down at the table. She didn't understand why they wanted to question her only hours after her family's funeral. He laid the box down and sat across from her. "We've got your statement and we're trying to find those men. But we did find some things that survived the fire." She finally looked up at him still not speaking. "And we found a safe deposit box which was only meant to be given to you after they died. Its password protected and we can't seem to crack it." Then her eyes shot open and she grabbed the box. "It's not yours to crack!" She reached into the box and pulled out the items. Two marbles, the deposit box, and her father's necklace. It was in the shape of a Blue Jay, it was a bit scorched, and she never seen it off his neck until now. "I'm going to go talk to my partner, I'll be right back." As he left she rolled a marble on the ground that stopped the door from closing all the way and listened to the nearby conversation.  
"I'm trying to get into the box, now. What you got for me?" Grant said walking into the cubicle next to the interview room. "The guy, this Eight Ball, he exists. Lives up in BlüdHaven, but we'll never be able to prosecute him." He said throwing a picture in his direction on his desk. "Why not?" He withdrew a long frustrated sigh before replying, "Well first off this aint his MO, he's a money collector not a deal maker or a real instate agent for that matter. Even if we try he'll be trialed in BlüdHaven and he has connections in the law department." He shook his head, overly disappointed in the corruption in the Justice system. "How can we get him trialed here?" He asked as his partner took the picture back.  
"Physical evidence. We got none."  
"We got the girl."  
"She's not enough; they'll say she was confused, unreliable due to smoke ventilation. We only get one chance thanks to that damn Fifth Amendment; if we take this to court we're going to lose. I'm sorry Sam, we've reached a dead-end."  
"How am I supposed to tell that now orphan child that?"  
They walked out of the cubicle and back towards the interview room. "Grant did you leave that door open?"  
They rushed inside and all that remained was the marble in the middle of the table.

(3 years later)

"Lana, someone is here for you." Slim said motioning towards the booth with one gentleman was seated. She walked over and examined him. He was wearing sunglasses and a jacket that was zipped up to his neck. "Do I know you?" She asked placing a hand on her hip. "No, but I know you. Sit down Maia." She quickly scanned the room to make sure no one heard, sat down, and closed the curtain that surrounded the booth. "What the hell? Do you know what a move like that would of cost me? Who are you?" He shook his head and reached into his jacket instead. He pulled out three pictures, and laid out the first one. "Here's a picture that was taken last Saturday outside this club." It was an aerial picture of someone being followed by someone else. Then he pulls another picture closed in on the followers face. "That's you. It took sometime to find you, but I did." She rolled her eyes and did her father's signature huff. "Then, you came out of the alleyway. But he didn't." He shows a picture of her leaving the scene. "Then hours later he's found bloody, unconscious, and tied to a pipe." She smiles and innocently tilts her head, "Now, you don't think I could do something like that, do you? I mean he's twice my size." He pulls out something else, an old newspaper article. "Yeah I do." Headlines read, "THE TROPHY CHILD WINS ANOTHER FOR THE AVENS!" The picture underneath was an 8 year old Maia holding a belt over her head while sitting on her father's shoulder. "I do my research Maia Mason." She shakes her head apparently unimpressed. "Look I'm not speaking a word. I'm not scared of you or the tall guy you have standing by the door." He gives a slightly shocked face then tightens up again while he leans forward. "That man has connections with two-face; he's not someone you mess with." Then she leaned forward and gleamed at him through his sunglasses. "I'm not someone you mess with. Now show me a badge and arrest me or leave." She puts out her wrist heavy for handcuffs. He stares at her not moving and she puts her wrist down. "That's what I thought." She said before reopening the curtain and heading back behind the bar. She cleaned the counter and watched as he left the booth minutes later and his friend left behind him. "Lana, you're going to have to work off that extra break." Slim said coming from the back. "Who was that any-" Then a man threw his cup down and started screaming. "This place going to hell! Eight Ball opened a new joint downtown; it's going to eat this place alive!" Before he slurs anymore garbage, Slim was throwing him out and Maia was ready to follow.

"Tim, did she tell you anything?" Dick asked as they exited the bar. Tim unzipped his jacket a little letting air hit his neck. "No but I know I can get her to talk if I catch her at a better time and take a different approach. We should wait around anyway; her life might be in danger. Why is this assignment so important to you anyway and why'd you bring me along? Seems to me like she's been handling herself just fine." Dick sighed not feeling the need to explain himself. "Look, I just think she's mixing herself up with the wrong crowd and rather save her than investigate her murder. Plus your better at interrogations than me." Tim nooded then walked off to hang by a corner, Dick followed. "Tim, how'd she look? She didn't seem harmed did she?" Tim shook his head. "She's fine. No bruises in sight, but she looked different than the pictures you showed me. She's taller, died her hair black, looks more mature." Dick nodded, truth was that he been following Maia's story since her parents died and has been looking for her since police reported her missing. Her story was all too similar than hers, except she didn't have a Bruce Wayne. About 15 minutes into their loitering they heard a man scream from around the corner. They ran to his location, secretly stripping into uniform. When they got there, Tim wasn't at all surprised to see Maia standing over a man with her foot pressed to his chest and large wrench slung over her shoulder. "You better talk before I break all 206 of your bones 1 by 1." He was whimpering and covering his face with his forearms. "Drop the weapon." Tim said behind his cowl. She looked up then back down at the man and pressed the wrench against his neck. "Dammit, do you see where your crying gets us!" The man cried more and shut his swollen eyes. " Drop. The. Wrench." She examined the situation. She knew this was a fight she was going to lose. But there was no way she was going out without a fight and suddenly threw the wrench at Tim's jaw hoping to settle the odds. Nightwing went after her leaving Tim to get up by himself. As he came toward her she did a high kick that hit him in the chest below his neck. Dick didn't want to fight her, so instead of hitting he avoided her punches, blocked her kicks, and restrained her by putting both of her hands behind her back. By the time Tim was up the fight was over. "Let me go!" She yelled trying to break loose of Nightwing's grip. "Ready to talk?" Tim asked. Her eyes widened, realizing who she was talking to in the bar. "It's you! Asshole!" She said kicking upward and hitting Tim right under his chin. "Argh, wasn't hitting me with a wrench enough? Look Maia we need to talk." Just then sirens went off, police sirens. Someone else must have heard the screams. "You can talk to us or you can talk to them." Dick said letting her go. "Fine, I have a place nearby. We can 'talk' there."

The place was dingy. It only had one room and a bathroom. In the room was a mattress laid out on the floor, a fridge with only water and old Chinese food cartons, and three cardboard boxes, two of which were sealed. As they walked in she locked all 4 of the door locks and sat on the mattress. "Uh nice place you got here." Tim said examining the place. This place was horrific to Dick; he finally knew what Bruce felt like when he saw Jason's home. He wanted to help her, _needed to help her. _"How old are you?" He asked. "My ID says I'm 21." She said taking off her boots. "What does your birth certificate say?" She let out a stressful sigh. "I'll be 16 in August." He looked around again; it was a horrible place to have a 16th birthday. "It is August." She let out a small chuckle. "Oh I hadn't noticed. It's on the very last day; I'm guessing I still have time. So boys what will it be?" Tim cocked a confused eyebrow. "You seem different." She huffed then stood up into a stretch. "If you mean less angry and aggressive, I'm only that way in the streets, I don't need people thinking I'm weak, you know reputations and all. About that guy in your little photos, I don't know him. It seems like you guys know more than me." He looked toward Dick who just shrugged. "So you just go around beating guys with wrenches?" Tim asked. She finally realized the bloody bruise under his lip. "Oh. I'm so sorry about that. Uhhh, wait here a second." She went into the empty box and pulled out a wash cloth then went into the bathroom to wet it. She came back into the room and started to clean his cut. This was the first time actually looked into her eyes, and they were the only thing that hadn't changed from the pictures Dick showed him. "And no, I don't go around beating up grown men. I needed information but the first dumbass went unconscious before he talked and you two walked in on my second interrogation." Tim was lost in her eyes not paying attention to her words, so Dick took over the questioning. "What exactly were you looking for?" She finished cleaning Tim's wound and threw the rag in the trashcan in the bathroom. "Let's just say you two aren't the only one holding an investigation." Tim finally snapped back to reality. "Ok, but the man you tied to a pipe has ties with Two-Face. He has men all over the area. Your life is in danger." She nodded understanding now, why they approached her. "I want to put you under protection." Dick said stepping toward her. "I'm not getting involved with the police. If this Two-Face has ties in BlüdHaven, he's probably branched off into the police department." Dick shook his head. "I know an officer of the BHPD who can help without involving his whole team." She thought about it, considered all of her options. "What's this officer's name?" He smiled and looked towards Tim who gave him a nod of approval.  
"Dick Grayson."


	2. Trust

**This is a fairly short chapter describing how my character and Dick first met. **  
**If any of you guys have any questions about my OC or my story in general I have a tumblr account where those questions can be answered: .com**  
**Please read and I hope you'll enjoy!**  
**(P.S. I Follow Back!)**

* * *

"Officer Richard Grayson?" Maia went to the location Nightwing gave her at the time she was given. It was at an old diner on the other side of the city. She was wearing a black hood, jeans, boots, and scarf. "Maia Mason? I didn't realize you were so covert." She sat across from him at the table, "My side of BlüdHaven isn't as under control as yours and your little 'friends' told me to keep a low profile." She said, pulling her hood back and unwrapping her scarf. This side of town almost looked presentable, mostly because it's the side Nightwing worked on first. Kids felt safe enough to play catch outside and street toughs actually had enough generosity do their drugs in alleyways instead of on the curb in broad daylight. "You hungry? You looked starved. Order anything you want, on me." He was right; even she couldn't ignore the small rumbles that echoed in her stomach. So when the waitress came by she ordered half of the menu while Dick settled for some coffee. He sipped his cup slowly and watched as Maia attacked 5 plates of food nonchalantly. "Officer Grayson is it?" Maia asked dipping a one of her fries into the pad of ketchup. "Yes, but call me Dick." She gave a chuckle not looking up from her food. "A little graphic don't you think?" He rolled his eyes, like he hasn't heard that one before.

"So Dick Grayson, how much are they paying you exactly?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"How much did it cost for you to take me into your protective services?"  
"I wasn't exactly hired, I volunteered."  
"Oh really? Well believe it or not I don't need it."  
"What?"  
"I don't need it. I don't need your protection."  
"Then explain to me why your here Maia. Why did you come?"  
"Because having your superhero friends up my butt would compromise my mission."  
"Mission? What mission?"  
"That's on a need-to-know basis."  
"What you need is protection."  
"No I don't. I can protect myself; I've been doing it for three years."  
"Look Maia, I have absolutely no doubt that one or even five of these guys won't be much of a challenge for you. But it's much more than that and they'll all be carrying guns, now unless you're a Kryptonian it may present itself as a problem."

She crossed her arms and slumped back in her seat. "So you're supposed to protect me against this so-called army?" He sighed and put down his cup of coffee. "I'm supposed to hide you until the situation's been handled." She nodded, rewrapped her scarf, and threw her hood over her head. "I'm trusting you Dick Grayson, break my trust, and I'll break your bones. Deal?" He nodded and held a hand out. "Deal."


	3. Tingle

**Hello readers! Just want to give a little background. Maia's been living with Dick in his apartment for two weeks and they've actually come to like each other's company and developed a kind of brother/sister bond with one another. **  
**And yes, I'm shipping Tim with Maia only because it made sense for Tim to have a crush on Dick's future protegé since he's so fond of Dick. So please enjoy and remember to submit any questions or suggestions for me at: .com**

* * *

(2 weeks later)

Every morning Maia and Dick's breakfast usually consisted of just cereal and milk. But this morning as Maia emerged from her room the aroma of warm butter and sweet syrup carried her to the kitchen. "Dick?" She asked stretching into a yawn at the doorway of the kitchen. "Not exactly." She realized there was a complete stranger standing over the stove and shifts her body to offense mode. "And who exactly are you?" He held up his hands to show he was harmless. "Tim, Tim Drake. I'm Dick's brother he had to go to work today so he asked me to watch you." She relaxed her body, crossed her arms, and let out a huff. "What am I six?" Tim chuckled and turned the stove off. He laid a plate on the table that held two pancakes draped in warm maple syrup. "I was, uh, bored. So I thought I'd make you breakfast. She uncrossed her arms and grinned at him while she pulled out a chair to sit down. "You know, the way to a girl's heart is her stomach." He blushed a little and leaned against the kitchen counter. The pancakes were soft and moist. It seemed like every bite melted on her tounge. Damn, did he know how to cook. "You just going to sit there and watch me eat?" Tim snapped back to reality realizing he was staring the entire time. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize." She shook her head and downed the last piece. "You guys sure take this 'watching' job seriously. So Tim do you want to go see a movie?" He cocked an eyebrow and gave an egotistic grin. "You asking me on a date?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe, depends on your answer." He thought about it for a second. "We really shouldn't, it might be unsafe if someone should see and Dick said-"  
"I've been out of the den before and I'll leave Dick a note if he comes back before we do. Come on, I haven't been to the movies since I was ten. I'll even wear some sunglasses."

Tim didn't know why he couldn't say no but he hadn't and now he was watching corny pre-preview commercials in BlüdHaven's Amc Theatre. "This isn't a real date you know." Maia was looking at Tim with the same look she used to convince him to come here in the first place. "What would you call this then?" She took off her glasses as the theatre began to darken and the real previews came on. "Not a date. I don't ask boys on dates, especially one a barely know. We'll just call this an outing." The movie was an action/comedy, though it seemed more comedy than action. Even so Maia wouldn't have noticed because 25 minutes into the movie she was snuggled into Tim and drooling on his arm. "Maia wake up, the movie's over." She slowly emerged from his arm, wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her wrist, and yawned. "I fell asleep?" He nodded and held his hand out to help her up. "Yeah, I mean you could have just taken a nap at home instead of making me pay for a movie." She took her sunglasses out of her collar and waved a hand. "Barely put a dent in your pocket Mr. Wayne." she said putting her sunglasses back onto her face. As they left the theatre a group of boys caught sight of Maia and followed her out. "Hey sweetheart!" The lead boy called. They turned around and she looked him up and down, "Won't you come over and talk to me? I can show you a good time." She turned towards Tim and interlocked her fingers with his. "Sorry but, I don't think we're going to be available." He overlooked Tim. "You're with the pretty boy?" Tim chuckled, "I'm not as pretty as I look." Tim said turning away and pulling Maia with him. "So where to now pretty boy?" He rolled his eyes, "Home. It's starting to get dark." She nodded and realized she was still holding his hand. His palm was soft and cool like the other side of the pillow. She never held another boy's hand before; she didn't know if it was normal for heir's to tingle.

Tim parked his car two blocks away and on their way there she saw a familiar face. One of the guys from Eight Balls crew, one of the guys who were there before her life burned to the ground. He walked towards the back of a fast food restaurant where you could go to the bathroom. "Uh, Tim I have to go to the bathroom, you can go pull the car around and I'll be right back." He nodded as she unhooked her hands from his and headed towards the back of the restaurant. He walked the half block and parked the car in the restaurant's parking lot. In the bathroom Maia had the man tied to the hook on the back of the stall door with the headphones he had and was pressing the cell phone Dick gave her to his chest to simulate a gun.  
"You going to talk or am I going to blow a hole in your chest?"  
"Alright, Alright, I'll talk, I'll talk, j-j-just put the gun down."  
"I'll put the gun down when I get answers."  
"Ok, whatever you want, anything."  
"Three years ago you burned a family to the ground. Why'd you do it?"  
"I aint burn no family to the ground. I was just back-up in case the pop decided to attack. I aint press the trigger."  
"Then who did?"  
"I-I don't know."  
"You know something." She pressed the cell phone harder into his chest.  
"No, I don't. Eight Ball, he went into a car. Guy in the car blew the joint up, the man who paid us. I swear that's all I know, please."  
"Where can I find this Eight Ball?"  
"He-he moved outta BlüdHaven last month, opened a bar in Gotham, he's calling it Eight Balls with the number 8 instead of E, it's on 33rd Park Row. Please I swear that's all I know."  
She smiled at him and showed him what was really pressed against his chest. "It's been a joy but if I hear you warned your boss I'm coming I'll come back with a real one. Capisce?" He nodded as she opened the stall he was hanging from and walked towards the door. "Is the girl, the daughter, did you know her?" She stopped at the knob before unlocking her. "I knew her but she's gone now." She said unlocking the door and heading towards Tim. "Sorry for the wait, there was only one clean stall and a line emerging from it." He adjusted the mirror and backed out of the parking lot. Maia looked over at Tim who was now so focused on the road. What was she doing with her life? Eating pancakes and going on dates? She lost sight of the mission and she realized that she was blinded by the hospitality Dick showed her and the tingle Tim gave her when they touched.


	4. Tension

**Sorry I know my fighting scene sucks I'm still working on making them better and thanks for all you guys support on here and tumblr I really appreciate critiques. If you have any tips on fighting scenes please write so in the review or PM me. Thanks a bunch guys.**

* * *

"So you and Tim, huh?" Dick and Maia were sitting on the couch watching criminal minds while Dick chowed down on some Crock-o Crunch cereal. "What about me and Tim?" She said turning towards him, he set down his bowl of cereal and turned to her attention. "You guys dating right?" She let out a small huff and turned back towards the television. "I'm not dating your brother, Dick. He was sent to 'watch' me remember?" Dick picked up the remote and muted it so she could redirect her attention to him. "Batman caught Two-Face last night." For a second she hadn't seen the relevance of the topic but quickly came to a realization.  
"How long do I have?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"How long do I have before I'm expected to leave?"  
"Well I thought maybe I could put in the paperwork and..."  
"And what?"  
"Become your Permanent Legal Guardian. Though it's permanent if you ever want to leave or revoke me of my guardianship, you can. It's not like adoption where I have complete control over you."  
"You...You want me to stay?"  
Dick nodded, "If you want to that is." She shook her head yes and tackled Dick, coming close to tears. That night both Maia and Dick locked their doors from the inside and left through their windows. Dick left as Nightwing to patrol BlüdHaven and Maia took the next train to Gotham.

Maia has never been to a place worse than BlüdHaven. But Gotham was ten times worse than BlüdHaven's bad side on its worst day. You'd think it'd be better considering all the masked vigilantes running around at night. Maia was wearing a black trench coat and the same sunglasses she wore to the theatre and was carrying a black duffel bag. She walked about half a mile before getting to "8ight Balls Bar." Under the sign in small print read "Distributor" which really meant drug and weapon dealer. She went towards the back and left the duffel bag behind a dumpster. She switched her sneakers into black pumps, applied red lipstick, pulled her hair out of her pony tail, and stripped her trench coat to reveal a black strapless bodycon dress. She then went into the bar through the front and sat at the stool. "What can I get for you darling?" The bartender asked shaking someone else's drink. "How about a coke brandy?" He poured a drink into a cup and passed it to a guy two seats away. "How about an ID?" He asked crossing his arms. Maia rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses and pulled out a clip from her bra that held a roll of $10 bills and her fake ID. She passed it to him and he compared the picture to her face. "Lana Scott? A coke brandy coming right up." He laid the ID in front of her and reached under the counter and pulled out a large bottle of Cognac. "What brings you to Gotham on such a lonely night?" He asked spraying a glass halfway full with Coke. "I'm looking for someone. Maybe you can help?" He added two shots of the brandy and slid the glass over to her. Then leaned against the counter. "All ears darling." She took a small sip of the drink making sure to refrain from becoming intoxicated. "Your boss, Eight Ball, is he around?" He tilted his head sideways in a confused manner. "Eight Ball? Why you looking for him?" She set the drink down and gave a crooked smile. "You know, just trying to meet some new people." He narrowed his eyes trying to find truth in her eyes only being prevented by her Ray bans sunglasses. "He's here somewhere, he's always here. But I've met girls like you before, coming here 'just trying to meet new people'. Then getting mixed up with the Boss. Sure, I see each one again maybe once or twice with pretty clothes and jewelry, walking wrapped around his arm like a piece of meat. Then I see them where you're seating only without the jewelry and nice clothes but instead with mascara running down their cheeks. So I wouldn't get involved with him if I were you." Maia rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses, she knew he was just trying to help but he was delaying her mission. "Look." She said laying down the roll of bills and picking up her glass. "Send him one of these for me and stop worrying. I can handle myself, been doing it for years." He stood up straight and shoved the bills in the pocket before disappearing around the corner. Moments later there was a man sitting next to her. "Hey, you the gal who sent me this drink?" His accent was thick and Italian. She turned around and saw a man who was almost two familiar. He was well dressed and reeked of gun powder drenched under cologne. She put on the fakest seductive smile she could and nodded. "Thanks but I like something with more of a kick in it, ya know?" He said eyeing her legs. She put a finger under his chin and lifted it so they were making eye contact. "I think I have just what you're looking for back at my place unless you have more important things happening here." He grinned and stood up offering his hand. "We should leave through the back we'll get there quicker."

"We've been waiting here for hours. You sure they're coming?" Stephanie said hanging her head over the edge of the roof. Tim was on one knee next to her looking in binoculars at the entrance to "8ight Balls Bar and Distributor". "If I wasn't sure you wouldn't be here, they'll be here soon enough Batgirl. But your hair is kind of a blond flag to our location." She picked her head up and rolled over onto her stomach. "I've meant to ask where you were last night? I needed your help with a job and had to enlist the brat wonder instead." His body tensed up just thinking about Maia. She was different than he expected and the time they spent together was almost nice, even if she was asleep halfway through it. "I was, uh, handling a project with Nightwing in BlüdHaven." He looked uneasy and a bit anxious and Stephanie picked up on it. "What kinda-"  
They're here. You ready?" She nodded as he folded the binoculars and placed it on his belt. "Then let's go."

"Wake up asshole." Eight ball's eyes flickered open with each quick slap to the cheek. He looked around and found himself to be chained to the trash can behind his bar. The girl he was supposed to be taking home to screw was standing over him tying the belt of her trench coat. "What the hell?" She smiled at him while he tried to struggle from his binds. "I'm going to need some answers." He let a small chuckle release from his lips. "You can't make me talk." She strapped the leather gloves she was wearing and grinned.  
"Oh but I can be very persuasive. Three years ago from last Tuesday, you burned a little arena in Avens to the ground. Who pressed the button to detonate the bomb?"  
"What's it to you?"  
"It's everything to me."  
"Who are you?"  
"Friends of the family you murdered."  
"I didn't murder anyone he did!"  
"Who's he?"  
"I. Aint. Talking."  
"You want to be six balls?" She asked raising her heel above his manhood. He bit down on his lip to refrain from talking. She stepped backward and sighed while reaching behind her back and pulling his gun from his waistband and pointing it at him.  
"Talk or I blow your brains out."  
"Y-you don't got the balls."  
"That's not a theory your willing to test, now is it?"  
"Fine, fine. He calls himself Arson. I don't know his real name."  
"Why'd he do it? It wasn't for the property since there's nothing but rubble where the building once stood. So why? Why'd he murder an innocent family?!"  
"He just said the husband and bitch deserved to die!"  
"Where do I find this 'Arson'?"  
"I don't know he always found me."  
"You going to tell me something I can use or am I going to search your brains myself?"  
"Alright, alright...There's these guys' doing a drop for him in BlüdHaven next Monday on the piers. They suppose to know his location, that's all I can tell ya." She took a step back and pointed the gun at his head. "B-b-but you said-" She cocked the gun and grinned. "I lied."

"Like selling drugs to kids huh? Let's see how that flies in prison." Steph said stepping on the head of the last unsuspecting drug dealer. Tim turned to the bartender who was cleaning the counter and whistling as if Red Robin and Batgirl hadn't came in and leveled half the bar. "Where's your boss?" He asked shrinking his staff back to normal size. "Guess I should start looking for another job then. He left through the back with some girl like seven minutes ago. She didn't sound like she was from around here, they're probably still on their way to her place." Tim nodded and turned to Stephanie. "I'll circle the area and try to cut them off then I'll meet you in the back. See if you can find anything useful." Steph nodded and saluted him. "Aye aye captain." She said as they went their separate ways. As soon as she went through the back she found her useful piece of evidence. "Drop the gun." Stephanie said walking in on Maia and Eight Ball. Maia turned towards Stephanie speechless then back to Eight Ball and pressed the trigger. He closed his eyes and let out a shriek mixed sob before realizing he wasn't dead. "Looks like your lucky day." Maia said before knocking him over the head with the back of his own gun and turning her body towards Stephanie. "You could just let me go or we can fight about, your choice." Maia said tossing the gun to the side. "Well I'm not just letting you go." Steph said as Maia stepped out of her heels and kicked them to the side. "I was hoping you wouldn't." Stephanie lunged at her and Maia dodged her punch then threw one of her own, hitting her just below her cheek. Stephanie swung her elbow blindly being taken back by the blow to the jaw and Maia dodged in by flipping backwards and using the flip to land a kick that hit Stephanie right under her chin. As she rose from the flip Batgirl punched her right in the lip. In a fit of anger Maia kneed her in the stomach and grabbed her wrist and snapped it in the same move. As she reached for her wrist Maia elbowed her in the face and pulled something from a compartment on her belt then push kicked her in the stomach forcing Steph to fall on her back. As she got up Tim came floating down between them and held Stephanie back as he realized who she was. "Why aren't you in BlüdHaven?" He asked. "I don't know what you're talking about." He pointed to the spot on his chest where her necklace hung. "It's sloppy wearing that visibly." Stephanie overlooked her thinking she was maybe associated with Batman inc. "Why do we running into each other like this?" Tim asked as Maia rolled something between her fingers. "Maybe it's fate." Maia replied flirtatiously. "I doubt it." Tim said noticing what was being held in her hand. "I have eyes for someone else anyway." Maia said throwing the two smoke pellets to the ground. Tim held up his cape with one hand to cover his mouth and used the other hand to stop Stephanie from following her. As the smoke cleared Tim lowered his arm. "Where'd she get smoke pellets from?" Stephanie said clutching her now broken wrist. "Your belt." He said and she placed a good hand on her hip. "How do you know their mine?" Tim walked over and looked over Eight Ball's unconscious body. "She left the pocket open." Steph looked down on her belt to see her third pocket was wide open and empty. "We could have caught her, why'd you let her go?" Steph asked closing her pocket. "She's got enough on her plate. We should get out of here GCPD will clean up and take them into custody." Tim said walking over and picking up her heels while Stephanie showed Tim the gun Maia threw to the side. "When I came out here Tim she was pointing a gun at this man, and pressed the trigger."


	5. Heartbeat

**I know I'm a day late and all but "Happy Birthday Maia!" I wrote this chapter especially for her (even if she's only a figment of my imagination). But enjoy!**

* * *

Nightwing was kneeling on a rooftop looking over the city that entrusted him with its protection. "Nightwing do you copy?" Tim's voice echoed in his earpiece. "Yeah I'm here Tim. What's up?" Nightwing said standing up. "Meet me on the corner of 5th and Birks. We need to talk." Dick walked over to the edge and leaned over. "On my way." He said leaping over the edge.

"Cross dressing Timmy?" Dick said eyeing the black heels in his hand. "They're Maia's." Tim said. Dick pointed a finger in his direction. "You two aren't...you know." Tim eyes shot completely open and he shook his hands in front of him. "No, gosh, of course not." Dick let out a small chuckle. "I'm fine with it Tim as long as your using the right type of protection and-"  
"Dick, we're not having sex. She left these outside of a bar in Gotham she's on her way back now."  
"A bar? What were you doing at a bar in Gotham?"  
"Batgirl and I were tracking down some drug dealers and rapist when she walked in on her...she tried to kill someone."  
"She what?"  
"Batgirl said she was pointing a gun at the bar owner and pulled the trigger, but the gun was unloaded."  
Dick looked in Tim's eyes hoping to find a twitch or something that indicated he was lying. "You sure?" Tim nodded and held out the heels to him. "No, you're wrong." He snatched the heels out of his hands and turned his back to him. "There's something else going on Tim." He pulled his grapple gun out and shot it at a nearby building. Before pulling away he turned his head towards Tim. "There has to be." In the same whisper he soared away.

Maia entered the same way she left. Her feet were bruised and bloody from walking hours on the pavements barefoot and stepping on glass along the way. It only took two steps before she thudded down hard on her bed. She held a pillow to her face and screamed. This journey, this so-called "mission" she decided to take on seemed endless. Every door she unlocked and busted through lead to an even more highly secured door and she didn't know exactly how much more her mind and body could take. "Rough night?" She shot foreword and realized the light glistening through her broken in door. Dick stepped further into her room and flicked on the light switch.  
"Dick I-"  
"Save it Maia. Red Robin already told me everything."  
"Red Robin? He told you already? Exactly how close are you to these guys."  
He dropped her heels in front of him and crossed his arms.  
"What the hell were you doing in Gotham?"  
"Getting a drink?"  
"I'm not joking Maia. You...you tried to shoot someone?"  
"I didn't 'try' to shoot anyone. I unloaded the gun as soon as I took it from his waistband. I knew what I was doing."  
"But why?"  
"Because."  
"Because what?"  
"Because not every officer is as honorable as Officer Richard Grayson."  
"Excuse me?"  
"The day I left the Avens I overheard the men dealing with my parents' case. They were basically saying that they knew who killed my parents and they weren't even going to try because it was too much of a challenge. I can't just let their murderer get off scotch free Dick. Someone has to be held responsible, someone has to pay."  
"Someone already is paying! You've slept on a dirty mattress in a roach infested apartment, had a job as a bartender, eaten maybe one meal a day if any at all, and your only just turning 16! Is this really what your parents would have wanted?"  
"It's not about what they want anymore. It's about what they need, what I need."  
"Okay fine, then what happens when you find whoever killed your parents? What happens when you're face-to-face with them? What exactly are you prepared to do?  
She looked away from him no longer being able to hold eye contact. "Look Dick, if you want me to leave I can be out by tomorrow morning." Dick finally looked over her realizing her busted lip, bruised arms, and the blood dripping off one of the feet she had dangling over off the bed. He took a deep sigh and left the room. Moments later he reentered the room with a first aid kit. He kneeled in front of her and opened the small whit box next to him. He covered cotton balls in alcohol and used one hand to clean the bottom of her foot and the other to hold her ankle to stop her from kicking him or pulling away. "I'm guessing you did your homework on me right?" She nodded, there was no way in hell she was going to stay in someone's house without doing a back round check. "Then you know my parents were killed in front of me and that I understand. But when the bastard who took my parents away from me died it didn't help, didn't take any of the hurt away." He threw the bloody swabs to the side and pulled out the gauze roll and medical tape and began to wrap her foot. "It's not the same Dick, we're not the same. Your parents were brought to justice by the Batman and you were saved by Playboy Billionaire Bruce Wayne days after they died. I spent years on the street, seen things I didn't even know people were even capable of." He finished wrapping her foot and started to secure it with the medical tape. "I know Maia. But that's what I want to be to you. I want to be the Bruce Wayne in your story."

* * *

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Elaine said kissing Maia on her cheek. John set down a cupcake on the table that had a lit candle pressed into it that read "11". He came in-between them, set one hand on her mother's waist and the other on his daughter's shoulder. "Make a wish." Maia blew as hard as she could into the candle, but it didn't go out. She blew again but harder and this time the small fire grew and enclosed the table. She stood up quickly and looked towards her parents who seemed to have disappeared. "Mom? Dad?" She shut her eyes tight and reopened them. Now she was in a large room with no windows, no doors, just flames covering the entire walls. Maia, she heard her mother's whisper ring in her ears. She spun around to the direction she heard it from and couldn't find her. Maia, her father's voice followed by a small thick cough seeped into her ears from the opposite side of the room. Still no one. The voices turned into painful screams. Help, you have to help us. Then just like that all the air disappeared from the room. She fell to her knees and grabbed at her neck gasping for air. The room began to fill with thick clouds of black smoke. Maia, Maia, Maia. "MAIA wake up!" She shot foreword and breathed heavily. She clutched onto her chest and felt the hard thudding of her heart. She looked to her left and Dick was sitting on the edge of the bed with a cup of water. "You okay?" She nodded and grabbed the cup of water. She took each sip slowly making sure to breathe in-between. "Sixteen jitters?" She quickly downed the last sip and handed the cup to him. "What?" He chuckled "Sixteen jitters...because it's your sixteenth birthday." She let out a sigh. Must have forgotten what day it was or maybe she hadn't at least not subconsciously. "Oh yeah right." He sat the cup down to the side and grinned. "Any plans birthday girl?" She wrinkled her lips, shrugged her shoulders, and shook her head no. "Want to go to a party?" He asked almost in a plead. She let out a huff and rolled her eyes. "You're not throwing me a party, are you?" He stood up and shook his head. "Of course not I know better. Bruce is having a Wayne charity benefit and he wants some extra Wayne's there and I thought maybe Maia Mason can make an appearance." She cocked an eyebrow. "You want me to come out as Maia Mason?" He nodded. "You have to do it some time right? Besides Tim will be there." She rolled her eyes and hopped out of bed. "I have nothing to wear." He smiled and headed towards the door. "I have to put in a shift at work but I'll drop you off at the mall."

"What would you want?" Tim asked Stephanie looking over bottles of different scented body washes. "What's the big hoorah about? You get me the same thing every year." Tim picked up a bottle and smelled into it. "Remind what that is again." She sighed and leaned against one of the wall post in the store. "A corny birthday card and a $5,000 check." He put down the bottle and turned towards her. "And you like that?" She shrugged. "I always take my mom shopping with the money. But it's the little note you leave inside the card. Last year you wrote, uhhh, I'm always here for you and always have your back. It may seem corny but it's the little Tibet of reassurance that I like the most." He grinned. "No, it's not corny at all. Glad to know you appreciate it. But I still need your help I don't want to give her the wrong thing." Tim was tensed up again and he adverted her eye contact by looking back towards the bottle. "What is it about this girl that gets you all wacky? You two aren't-"  
"No we're not. It's just that she's coming out of hiding at a Wayne function and I just thought I should get her something nice...Do girls like smelling like the forest?"  
"Ok, Tim if you say so. You've just been acting more uptight than usual and I wouldn't buy her soap might send the wrong message. Just get her something from the croissant."  
"You should come to the fundraiser I could use the entertainment and if you're trying to say heart in Spanish its Corazon."  
"Well you get the point and a place stuffed with arrogant rich people who only give away their money to boost their own image isn't really my scene."  
"Maybe next time then. How about lotion? Is lotion okay?"  
"Tim, no body products."  
While looking at a perfume something in a cart outside of the store caught Tim's eye and he immediately left the body store to pursue it. "How much for the t-shirt?" The owner of the cart pulled it down and looked at its tag for the price. "$15.99." Tim pulled out his wallet and passed him a $50 bill. "Keep the change." The man gave him a smile and a bag with the shirt. "Uh, no offense Tim but that isn't exactly what I would get her or any other girl I know for that matter." Tim smiled and put his wallet back in his pocket. "Doesn't matter its coming straight from my croissant."

* * *

"Someone said that Maia Mason was outside." One of the donators was whispering to another. "Who's Maia Mason?" The other donator said fanning herself. "You know the prodigy from the Avens. The team that always used to whip our asses in the 'Youth Gymnastic Trials & Competition'. Everyone knew them." She closed her fan and tapped it against her chin. "The masons? Didn't they die?" She shook her head no and whispered behind her hand. "The parents died she's the one who went missing they say Bruce Wayne is adopting yet another tragic street tough kid when will he learn that- Oh wait, here she comes." Maia walked in by Dick's side. She had on high black heels and a short dress with a low back and long sleeves to cover the bruises. Her hair was pulled into a messy curly bun and her bangs with brought to the front and had two single curls that fell on each side. She wore eye liner and mascara, nude lips, and a little concealer to cover her busted lip. Everyone in the room stared and whispered to one another. Pretentious rich people, Maia thought as the Waynes walked over. "This is your Idea of a party?" She asked Dick before Bruce, Damian, and Tim came over. "Bruce this is Maia." He nodded and held out his hand. "Maia." She took it and shook it saying, "Nice to see you again Bruce." Dick shot up a confused eyebrow. "You two know each other?" Maia huffed and crossed her arms."He and my father were uhhh, close friends."  
"After he accused me of harboring fugitives."  
"It was an honest mistake."  
Bruce let out a small chuckle. "Of course it was. This is Damian and I believe you already met Tim." She held her hand out in front of Damian. "Hello sir." He let out a small -tt- before taking her hand. He wasn't used to being acknowledged as an equal among older strangers. "Dick we need to talk if you don't mind it's about the enterprise." Dick nodded and whispered to Tim. "Watch her for me?" Tim nodded as Dick patted Maia on the shoulder and walked away with Bruce after looking at his predicament Damian trotted off behind them. "Uhhh, Happy Birthday." Tim said scratching the back of his head. She smiled and stepped closer to him. "Thanks." She was looking over the dance floor and slowly swaying to the music. "You like classical music?" Tim asked as he stepped next to her and looked over the heavily crowded ballroom. "Music in general. There's a perfect song for every moment." He smiled and looked over the dance floor with her as the band changed song and a singer came onto the stage. As the song started Maia cringed and smiled at the same time. At last, my love has come along. My lonely days are over. Her parents wedding song. Tim looked over at her and for the first time saw sentiment in her eyes. "Do you...would you like to dance?" Maia broke away from flashbacks from the past and turned to him and took his hand. My heart was wrapped up in clover the night I looked at you. Maia's hand was resting at Tim's shoulders and his on her waist. "Nice ballroom you have here. Right in the middle of your mansion? Must be nice." He chuckled a bit. "Not my mansion but thanks. What are you doing here anyway? Didn't take you for the charitable type." She sighed and looked him over. He sure cleaned up well. "Can't give what I don't have and Dick basically begged me to come here. A bunch of gossip spreading pretentious assholes that have nothing better to do then boast and stare and whisper about me isn't really my definition of fun." And here we are in heaven. For you are mine at last. "Well it's your birthday. You kind of deserve it to yourself to have fun." She smiled and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and lightly laid her head against his chest. "You're absolutely right."

"Maia's going to kill me. We've been gone for close to an hour." Dick said retying his tie. Bruce was putting on his jacket. "You've could of stayed Grayson. Batman and Robin had the situation neutralized." Dick finished tying his tie and went to go help Bruce with his. "I have to go out when ever I'm in town. Can't say I haven't missed you little d." Dick said ruffling Damian's hair up. "Don't ridicule me! You have your legalized spawn waiting for you in the other room." Damian tried to fix his hair as Barbara entered the room. She looked towards Bruce and nodded. "We need to talk to you about her Dick, if you wouldn't mind Damian." Damian stared at Barbara and stood his ground. "Damian." Bruce said crossing his arms. Damian let out a small -tt- and left through the door leading to the ballroom. "What about Maia?" Barbara looked down the hall and made sure no was listening in. "You sure you want to do this Dick? Becoming a legal guardian may be less serious than adoption but it's still serious." Dick nodded to himself and took a step back. "You two don't think I can do this? If I cam handle a Damian I can handle a Maia." Barbara shook her head and readjusted herself in her chair. "It's not you Dick, it's her. Do you really trust her?" Dick looked them both over trying to find purpose in the conversation. "If I didn't trust her she wouldn't be sleeping in my guest room."  
"Then you know about her nightly activities?" Bruce asked uncrossing his arms.  
"Of course I do."  
"Does she know about yours?"  
"No, but she's starting to get suspicious and she has excellent research skills. She's destined to find out sooner or later. Bruce, Barbara, Maia has a dark background but she's responsible and I trust her."  
Just then a crashing noise came from the ballroom. He opened the door to see Maia and a waiter standing over a pile of broken glass. "Oops. Looks like the rich people are going to need you to build a bridge so they don't cut their pretty little rich toes." Maia slurred then exploded into a fit of giggles. As Dick left the room to her rescue Barbara turned to Bruce. "There's just something about that girl I just don't trust."  
"I need a distraction." Dick said to Damian as he passed him on his way to Tim. "My pleasure." Damian said smiling and fading into the crowd. "I can hear you whispering commoner. Oh wait, I'm the commoner?" Maia slurred more in-between giggles. "Tim I told you to watch her." Dick said as he pulled keys out of his pocket. "I was but I lost her a half an hour ago." He tossed him the keys and as he did there was a loud thud across the room. Two waitresses were on the ground scratching and pulling at each other's hair. "There's a car in the back take Maia home please. I still have business with Bruce." Tim took Maia by the arm and lightly dragged her out towards the back. "Hey everyone, mmmm, I went on a date with him. His hand was soooooo soft." Tim was tempted on covering her mouth but everyone's attention was adverted else where. Dick left a car in the back of the estate in case he needed a quick getaway. "Sing to me Tim." He ignored her as he carried her over his shoulder out one of the back doors. "But it's my birthday..." Maia pleaded. He led her to the car and leaned her against it as he unlocked the doors.  
"Get in the car."  
"No."  
"No? What do you mean 'no'?"  
"I'm not going anywhere until you sing me happy birthday."  
He sighed and hummed it to her under his breath. "But I can't hear you." Maia said with a falsely quivering lip. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Maia, happy birthday to you."  
She giggled and wrapped her arms around Tim's neck. "Of course you like that." He said lightly touching her arms intending to move them. "Mai-mph." She lightly pressed her lips against his not thinking, not caring about his reaction. Tim let go of her arms and let his hands hover in midair. Soon he let his eyes flutter close and grabbed her waist pulling her in to close the gap between them. This is wrong she's drunk, she doesn't have control. But he didn't stop, he couldn't. It just felt so right. The softness of her lips against his, the hard thuds he felt in his chest, that taste of mint he tasted from her lips, it all just felt so right. It seemed as if everything froze and heartbeats later they were pulling away from each other and just staring into each other's eyes. "I would have wished for you."  
"Huh?"  
"If I had candles I would've wished for you."


	6. Uncertainty

**Sorry guys but this chapter is mostly mush, not much action and Officer Grant is the same officer from chapter one. And most of the things that are in italic in the last chapter are there inner thoughts, I wanted to express them without having to say "she thought" or "he thought" after every thought. So please enjoy and critique!**

* * *

"My head is killing me. You had to take me out to breakfast?" Maia said with her face pressed against table at the diner. "No one told you to go on a drinking binge at a charity event for Vietnam Veterans. Alcohol is extremely off limits for you now." She moaned and lifted her head up. "No one told you to leave me with uptight Timmy all night. It took me half an hour to lose him in the crowd." Dick chuckled and picked up the newspaper that was sitting in the seat next to him. "Seems like you like uptight." Dick said dropping the newspaper in front of her. She lifted up her sunglasses and adjusted her eyes to the light beaming in through the window to read the front page.

_**Aven's trophy child all grown up**_

_**Three years after the brutal murder of Elaine and John Mason, Maia Mason has decided to come out of hiding at a Wayne Fundraiser for Vietnam Vets. After witnessing her parents death Maia disappeared from Aven's police department. She was believed to staying with a relative, kidnapped for ransom, or even dead. **_

_**Dr. Cameron Daniels, an Aven's children psychiatrist, commented after doing his psychological examination that, "Maia is severely traumatized and her mental state is unstable. I am afraid that she may self harm or inflict physical abuse to others. Events like this can take years of therapy and emotional exercises to salvage a person's mind but even with that, events like these can scar a person emotionally and we all know scars can't heal." **_

_**When Maia appeared at the charity event with Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne's adopted son and her soon to be Legal Guardian, she didn't seem as if her sanity had been damaged and later that night had sneaked to the back of Wayne Manor and had a sentimental moment with another of Bruce Wayne's adopted sons, Timothy Wayne. **_

_**Though there are many speculations, I have one question for you Maia Mason. Where have you been?**_

_**(Read more on page 5.)  
**__**Photographer & Author: Vicky Vale**_

Maia read over the newspaper then passed it back to Dick. The photo was of her and Tim having their 'sentimental moment' in front of Dick's car. "So that really happened?" Dick nodded, "I thought there was nothing going on between you two?" Dick said picking up the Gotham newspaper and folding it in half. "There isn't and I can't be held in contempt for something I did when I was drunk." The waitress came over with two cups of coffee and laid it front of them. "A drunken man never tells no tale." Dick said picking up his cup. Maia did the same and slumped back in her seat, pulled the glasses over her head, and sighed; she hated how well Dick knew her already.

Maia opened the well wrapped box that Tim left on her nightstand when he dropped her off home. "Wait is that...Oh gosh Tim, you're such a jerky dork." She held out the T-shirt that had two guns crossed over each other above the R symbol. It was a t-shirt made for the movie, rated R, otherwise known as the movie they went to see together. She laid the shirt lightly on the floor and reached into the box to pull out the dark blue card he left her. Inside it read:

Hey sleeping beauty, just wanted to get you a memento of our first "outing". Hopefully they're more in the future. -Tim

She smiled and placed both of the objects back in the box and placed the box on her bed before hearing two thick knocks at the door. She left the room and saw Dick greeting two men at the door; one's who face was similar to one she's seen before. "My name is and this is Officer Samuel Grant. I will be doing the house assessment and he agreed to conduct the individual interviews." She crossed her arms as they entered the apartment. "Officer Richard Grayson." He said shaking Grant's hand. "Nice to meet you. How about you show the Doctor the rest of the house while I interview Maia." Dick nodded and led to the Maia's room. "Officer Grant." Maia said leading him to the living room where she sat on the couch as he sat in the arm chair that he positioned to be across from her.  
"Maia Mason...I thought you were dead."  
"Well, I guess you thought wrong."  
"We looked everywhere for you."  
"Obviously not everywhere. What are you doing here Grant? Are you even qualified to be conducting guardianship interviews?"  
"My degree in Psychology says I am."  
"And yet you're a cop?"  
"Let's talk about you Maia. That is why I'm here right?"  
"Ok, fine. Let's talk about me."  
"What you've been up to?"  
"You know, eating, sleeping, partying, making out with billionaires, watching TV, stuff like that."  
"Sounds like things normal teenagers do."  
"So?"  
"We both know you're not a normal teenager, Maia. We both know what you're capable of."  
"Is there something else on your mind Officer Grant?"  
"Nothing, just that most of the men we had on file for suspects of your parents murder have all been brutally beaten, tied up, and left for display in BlüdHaven in the past two years. Only one guy spoke and he said and I quote, 'I don't know who she is. But she says she'll hurt me if I talk to you.' It's just all a bit strange."  
"Sounds to me like someone's doing your job."  
"Beating up street thugs isn't my job."  
"Nor is BlüdHaven, This is out of your jurisdiction."  
"It was until I was transferred to the Vice Unit of the BHPD."  
"Well isn't that grand. Congratulations on the promotion from Aven's arson. Not that it was deserved."  
"What about the box Maia?"  
"What box?"  
"The safety deposit box... Can I see it?"  
"Can I see a warrant?"  
"Didn't think I would need one for an interview."  
"But you need one for an interrogation. Which this is feeling awfully similar to."  
"Okay, fine. Let's just talk about it then. Did you get it open?"  
"Why do you need the insides of the box so much?"  
"I'm afraid that's classified. Did you get into the box?"  
"Sorry, but I'm afraid that's classified."

Maia pushed the tables and chairs to the edges of the walls of the living room so that she could practice her handstands and flips. They seemed rusty lately. She balanced herself on her palms and stretched her legs out straight above her. "How'd your interview go?" Dick asked buttoning up his police uniform. "Fine. Yours?" She bent both her knees and touched her right foot to her left knee. "He said it seemed like a safe environment, with me being a fellow cop and all. He thought that it would be good for you to have an honest and solid example around but then he asked me about some safety deposit box. Do you have one?" She let out a small huff before bringing her legs back to first position, then flipping her self back on her feet. "Yeah, I do. But I can't tell you about it if you're going to report it to Grant." He nodded and attached his gun to his belt. "Well my parents left me a safety deposit box, in case they were to pass away before I turned 17. There something in there he wants, I just can't get the damn thing open. My father put a voice password on it." She flipped back onto her hands before steadying herself on her forearms the separated her legs vertically of each other. "You have no idea what this password is?" Dick said pulling the carton of apple juice out of the fridge and pouring himself a cup. "He left a password hint. It's uhhhh, "What's your father's surname" I've tried everything. My father sure was a fan of his riddles." She said reconnecting her legs and letting her self fall on her stomach. "Why don't you just, you know, break in?" Dick asked as sat up and folded her legs over one another. "Thing is bolted shut. 20 locks on the outside, 20 on the inside. Plus any sign of forced entry is rewarded with 50,000 volts of electricity, the exact equivalent to the taser gun you have strapped to your waist." His eyes widened as he pushed an arm through his police jacket. "Yikes. Must be something really valuable in there. If you want, I know some guys who could get passed that password for you." She shook her head. "No. I have to be the one to open it. No one else but me. I'll figure it out one day, don't worry." He nodded and grabbed his keys and roughed up Maia's hair on his way to the door. "Be good. Young one." He said walking out the door.

About 45 minutes later as Maia was putting the furniture back she heard two knocks on the door. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and opened the door. Then suddenly felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. "Tim? Hey." He avoided eye contact; he was not expecting her to open the door. "Is, uh, Is Dick here?" He asked shoving both hands in his pocket. "No he just left for work. Is there anything I can help you with?" She heard a small -tt- come from the boy beside him. She hadn't noticed Damian was standing next to him wearing a black sweatshirt that zipped up past his mouth and had music blasting in his ears. "Uh, do you guys want to come in?" Before she opened the door for them Damian was stepping past them and into the apartment. Tim shrugged and followed Damian inside. She closed the door and watched as they looked over the place. "Making renovations?" Tim asked making eye contact for the first time. "No, not exactly. So what's up? What brings the Wayne's to BlüdHaven?" Tim looked over to Damian who earphones were now dangling out his jacket. "He needs a babysitter." Tim said pointing his thumb in Damian's direction. "Alfred's sick and Bruce is away on business. Maia looked over Damian and how much he didn't want to be here. "Sorry but he doesn't seem like the type of person who would need a babysitter. Why don't you look over him? Do you have something better to do?" Tim and Damian looked at each other then rolled their eyes. "Alone with him? No thanks, he'd kill me before lunch." She looked at Damian and smiled. He just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "I'll watch him." Tim shook his head no. She didn't know what she was getting herself into. "I wouldn't do that to anybody I care about." She grinned and pushed a strand of her hair out of her face. So he did care about her. "No, it's no problem. I used to deal with men way worst. I'll watch him." Tim shook his head in disapproval. "Then I'm staying. I don't want him to possibly damage you." He smiled and looked at the ground. He was entirely sweet without having to try. As spotting this moment Damian let out an Ah hem, to acknowledge his existence. "Oh, I'm sorry. What do you want to do today? Movies? Bowling?" He narrowed his eyes at her. He thought she already recognized him as an adult, as an equal. "You do not have to entertain me, Mason. Especially with activities that will mock my own sense of pride." She smiled and completely faced him. His vocabulary was impressive. "I didn't take you for the bowling type anyway. How about archery? There's a range not to far from here. You look like a man who would enjoy target practice." A wicked grin grew across his face. She wasn't as bad as he thought she was. "Absolutely not. Damian + sharp objects = Disaster." She placed a hand on her hip and turned her head towards Tim. "Don't worry Stiff, it'll be fun."

"I can tell by your concentrated hand that you have good aim. But you need to relax Damian, no one's judging you. Trying taking a deep breath as you draw the bow. Then another as you release it. A smooth release is essential to accuracy. Got it?" Damian nodded and followed her instructions. His arrow hit the inner edge of the outer rim next to the center. "See much better." Damian grinned as he gripped the bow with both hands. "Excellent. How can I use this weapon to disarm an enemy in the most painful way possible?" A grin crept its way across her face as he passed her the bow. "First disarm them by shooting the weapon from their hand." She drew the bow back and shot the body cutout next to the bull's-eye target in its hand. "Then cut off their means of escape by shooting at their ankles." She shot another arrow into its right ankle and another in its left. "Then aim for body parts that don't contain major organs or arteries." She shot him once in the shoulder and one in its thigh. "Ok, I don't think he needs to learn any other ways to kill people." She dropped her arm to the side and turned towards Damian. "How many ways do you know how to kill someone exactly?" Damian grinned and reached his hand out for the bow. "Hundreds. I develop new ways constantly." She passed him the bow and whispered to him. "You'll have to teach me a couple one day." He nodded and turned his attention back to the targets as Maia stepped back to where Tim was. "You're good at this." Tim said. He wasn't shooting arrows with them, instead he tucked the gloves the range gave him in his pocket and supervised them through his safety goggles. "I'm no Green Arrow, but I'm okay." Tim shook his head and lifted the goggles off his face. "I meant with Damian. He hasn't insulted you or threatened you since we came here." She looked at Damian who had just shot a whole in the cutouts head. "I know how to deal with different types of personalities. Damian's exterior may be hard to crack but it's not impossible. Why did you bring him all the way to BlüdHaven? No one in Gotham to watch him? Or did you have some other motive for coming her." She placed a hand on her cocked to the side hip. Tim had no choice but to stare, _she had the hips of a goddess_. He quickly snapped his gaze back up to her grinning face. "No, Dick's the only person who can tolerate him. Besides, I can't think of anything else to come to BlüdHaven for." She rolled her eyes, was he really going to act as if he forgotten something that happened less than 24 hours ago? She decided to give him a little reminder and grabbed his wrists then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Thinking of something now?"

Tim took a gulp, she smelled like vanilla. "Mason, I am ready to be fed." She quickly let go of his wrist and turned around. "Of course. What would you like to eat?" She said walking off with Damian. "Steak au poivre would satisfy my taste." She chuckled while she removed the goggles out her face and exited the room with Damian. "How about a burger? We're all not eating on a Wayne budget." Tim stood there, still unmoved. He felt his heart thumping in his chest and the dryness of his mouth. Tim had been with other girls but it was never like this. This time was different,_ she was different_. He knew he had a long day ahead of him, but he didn't really mind.

They re-entered the apartment after a very eventful trip to an Olive Garden, where Damian demanded he be served white wine. Damian walked straight into the apartment and towards Maia's room. "Uhh Damian, that's my room." He stopped but didn't turn around. "I am going to rest." He said before opening the door and entering her room. As the door slammed Maia came to the realization that she was alone, with Tim. Then the lights went out.

"Why does Dick even have pumpkin scented candles?" Tim asked sitting on the couch as Maia lit the candle on the table in front of them. "Because they don't have cereal scented ones." They both chuckled as she sat next to him. There was an awkward pause of silence before she decided to fill the room with her voice. "I never said thank you for birthday present." She said snapping Tim out of his deep ponder. "Oh, you liked it? I mean I could get you something else, if you want." She shook her head no lightly and turned her body completely towards him. "No, I love it. It was sweet." Tim grinned. So Stephanie was right, he needed to listen to her more. "So, Uhh..." he avoided eye contact and scratched the back of his head."Are we going to talk about, you know, last night?" She shrugged and rubbed her arms. "I was drunk. I kissed you and you took advantage of it." His eyes widened in shock. It may have been partially true but it wasn't 100%. "Cut the crap Maia, I wouldn't have kissed back if it didn't feel real and it felt...real." She turned away; flirting was okay but actually having a relationship? It was a completely different scenario, especially being so close to her parent's murderer. She really didn't want Tim to get involved in her messed up life. At least not now. Tim saw the struggle in her face. He knew that she was fighting with her own inner demons. She didn't need a relationship, neither did he. But that kiss...he never felt like that with another girl before. He knew what he needed, what she needed. But he didn't care because for once in his life he paid attention to his wants and acted on pure impulse. Bart would be proud. He moved closer to her and turned her chin towards him with his thumb. They stared at each other looking for emotion in each other eyes. She never seemed so fragile to him, so innocent. The glint in her eye glistened against the dim light of the pumpkin scented candle. He leaned forward and lightly connected his lips with hers. Each kiss was soft and sweet. It was differently from last night, that kiss was clumsy and a bit confused. This one had more passion, more meaning. With each touch of the lips they poured all their emotion and anxiety. Everything was still, nothing mattered not even the Arson himself. Kisses later Maia had ended up laying on the couch with Tim hovering over her. He took control of the kiss, he wanted her to relax, _he wanted to please her_. He trailed small but passionate kisses from her mouth to her neck, then back up to her mouth. She moaned in between kisses. _Who knew they could feel so good? _Tim grabbed at the arm of the chair that Maia was leaning against to restrain himself. He usually had self control with females; he never really lost his cool. But damn, he wanted it so bad. He never wanted anything as much as he wanted Maia in those moments. _Don't lose your cool Tim_. He pushed himself closer to her wanting to feel skin. In between kisses they felt a light shining in their direction. They stopped the kiss and turned towards the direction of the light to see Dick standing at the door with his flashlight and cocky grin. "Please guys, not on the couch. We eat there."


	7. Dead End

**So yeah not much to this. I pretty much suck at action scenes so please excuse them. In other word enjoy!**

* * *

Bruce was sitting at the looking over a file of the Black mask who had recently escaped from prison. Moments after Damian entered with Alfred who was carrying his boots. "Damian do you have what I asked you for?" He nodded and pulled a plastic bag from his utility. "I was unable to get a blood sample but retrieved a small hair with a cuticle from her brush." Bruce nodded and took the bag from him before Oracle appeared on the screen. "What exactly did you need a DNA sample for?" He placed the small bag in a compartment on his belt. "I need to make sure she's really who she says she is. Her father was able to deduce my secret identity I want to make sure we're not being infiltrated from the inside out. Her DNA will show any arrest or affliations to any criminal biological or not." Barbara nodded then turned her attention to Damian. "Damian you spent the day with her. Did she seem strange to you?" Alfred was kneeling in front of him lacing up his boots. "No she was tolerable and understood my superiority." He said crossing his arms triumphantly as Alfred tied the end of his last boot. "Pennyworth you need to work on boots with zippers, this is too time-wasting... The only recognizable flaw is her apparent attraction to Drake." Alfred finished his shoe laces and dusted himself off as he stood to his feet. "An approval stamp from Master Damian is one to take note of." Alfred added as the security camera feed outside the cave showed Nightwing coming in on his motorcycle. "Barbara do not mention a word of this to Dick, understood?" As she went to speak he closed her feed and went back to the files on Black Mask. Dick rode in as Damian put his mask on. "Bruce, I need your help." Bruce spun himself around in his chair and turned his attention to him. "I need to interrogate a guy that was taken into custody of the GCPD not too long ago. My jurisdiction kinda ends in BlüdHaven." Bruce pulled his cowl over his head and began to walk towards his Batmobile. "This guy have a name?" He asked opening a door to the car. "They call him Eight Balls."

Maia left out her windows like she had every night she went out. She wore her leather gloves, black combat boots, and trench coat. She could blend in any shadow. But tonight's mission was especially dangerous. A drop meant drugs and drugs meant guns. Only thing she had was a smoke pelet she'd stolen from Batgirl. Imitation guns weren't going to work in this scenario. She took out $1,000 from the credit card Dick gave her and headed to a weapon store about a mile away from their apartment. It was old, the lights outside flickered, it withheld a reputation of selling weapons to people without licenses, and an even bigger rumor of reportedly being "The Batman's weapon dealer". The guy at the counter was old but stern, he wasn't your ordinary grandpa. "How can I help you?" He asked looking her over. "I need weapons." She said almost in a whisper even if no one else was there to listen in. "Well." He said looking around at his guns. "You've come to the right place." She looked around and leaned closer to him. "Not those kind of weapons. I heard you sole to the Batman." He chuckled and pulled his head back. "You heard wrong. Batman doesn't come anywhere near BlüdHaven for weapons. His stuff... you can tell it's homemade." She nodded and looked around. "That may be true. But it just makes you wonder, what might make people think that? So I did a little research and it turns out, Mr. Kyle, that you used to be a weaponry expert, manufacturer, and engineer for the Navy Seals, Secret Service, and Marines before getting dishonorably discharged for withholding resources and information." He grinned and began to clean the golden globe that sat on his counter. "What kind of funk have you gotten yourself into that you need my devices?" She walked over and put the sign on the door to close. "Big one. 5, maybe 15, all armed." He nodded and lifted the globe to reveal a button that opened the display case behind him and revealed a room. "Welcome to heaven kid." He led her into a room that had walls covered with prototypes and completed gadgets. He turned around and looked her up and down. "Let's start off with the glasses. Where is the...oh here it is. State of the art thermal vision sunglasses. Press the little button on the side and you can see through the thickest of smoke which comes hand in hand with the smoke pellets, but I'll show that later. On the other side is a dial which can zoom your vision in or out." He passed her the glasses and turned away as she switched them with the normal ones."How much?" She asked turning the glasses on then back off. "Free, I don't sell these types of, Uhh devices. But if I hear you used any of them to kill, I swear I will hunt you down myself. Do you understand?" She nodded and understood exactly why he withheld resources. But didn't understand why he sold guns. "Do you say that to your customers? You know your real ones?" He shook his head. "I don't sell real guns sweetheart. They're used to transport my real gadgets to people like you, trying to save the world, you 'heroes'." So he was a vigilante dealer, just not to Batman. "I'm no hero…..Is that all?" A cocky grin grew across his face. "We're just getting started."

"Yes Mr. Batman, right this way. He's in interview room 2." The new intern said leading them down a hall. "Where's Gordon." Batman said as they followed them down the hallway. "He's perusing a case, sir and left me here to give my assistance." Nightwing, Batman, and Robin entered the room and shut the intern out as he tried to enter. Nightwing sat at the table where Eight Ball was drooling over. "Wake up, Mr. Balls." Dick said plucking him in the cheek. Eight Ball jumped back and flickered his eyes open to see the Batman and Robin standing behind a Vigilante he wasn't too familiar with and only knew by name. "I aint talking unless I have a proper set of protection."  
"What's safer than a police department?"  
"Anything but this police department. Put a little cash in a cop's pocket and their sense of justice goes right down the toilet."  
"Ok, Eight Ball-"  
"It's Elliott Balzano. As soon as I get outta here, I'm dropping the Eight Ball moniker and moving to Miami."  
"Ok, Balzano. What do you need protection from?"  
"From the Arson, from the bitch who tried to kill me last night."  
"Watch your mouth."  
"Oh I'm sorry the polite young lady who pointed a gun in my face and tried to kill me!"  
"Calm down... What exactly did this polite young lady want from you?"  
"She was askin' for information."  
"Information on what?"  
"My boss, Arson. She got it out for him, said she's friends of that family he blew up. But she's stepping on a thin string. She doesn't know what she getting herself into. Arson that guys trouble, like I got an army trouble."  
"And what is she getting herself into? What did you tell her?"  
"...there's this drop going on at the BlüdHaven pier at Midnight. It's going to be about 10 guys steep, all armed. They're close to Arson, know where he live."  
"Thank you for your cooperation."  
"Yeah? This cooperation aint free. I want my protection, I get out tomorrow."  
"I'll see what I can do."  
Nightwing exited the room with Batman and Robin close behind him. As they left the GCPD, Batman stopped Nightwing before he ran off. "We're coming too. On your motorcycle the earliest you can get there is 12:25. The car will get you there by 12:15." Nightwing thought and considered his options. "Ok fine, let's hurry before Maia gets herself hurt." Bruce nodded but before they entered the car a voice came from the shadows. "I'm coming too." Red Robin said coming from the side of the building and walked towards the car. "Barbara told me you were here." Damian sucked his teeth. "Your assistance is not needed nor is your presence wanted." Tim ignored the rudeness seeping from his little brother's mouth and looked towards Bruce. "That car has backseats right?" Bruce flapped his cape and walked over to the driver's seat. "Let's go."

10 men, all 5 scattered on the platform, and the other five guarding a shipment. Maia listened in on the conversation with the earpiece Lenny Kyle gave her. "Look they're gonna be here in 10 minutes. Arson wants this place shut down, you see someone kill em'." Yelled a man standing in the group. She'd save him for last. She examined the area and created a scenario that would ensure her success. First, one of the men standing alone. She lightly perched herself behind him and tapped his shoulder, as he turned around she sprayed him in the face with the knockout gas that came from the wristband Lenny gave her. In seconds he was down, she grabbed his gun and threw it in the water. Next, the last lonely solider standing to close to the edge. She dropped herself over the edge of the pier and shimmed until she was behind him. With one hand she out her wire and attached one end to the bottom of the pier and lightly attached the other edge to the man's foot. She then pulled the putty out of the utility belt strapped along her waist. In one swift movement she holstered herself behind him and placed the putty over his mouth. He dropped his weapon and as she made her way in front of him pulled at the putty that basically silenced him. She silently waved then front kicked him, sending him over the edge and hanging over the water. Who's going down next? She kicked his gun into the water as she spotted the last two loners standing next to each other talking about sports. "The Yankees could eat The BlüdHaven Brave Hearts alive." His partner shook his head angrily. "The Yankees suck now, ever since they-" before he could finish defending his team his head was smashed together with his friends. Maia wiped her hands on each other's before throwing their guns away. Then she quickly retreated to a high platform to plan her next move. The men still stood in front of their cargo smoking and chatting among themselves. Maia took out a smoke pellet, dart gun, and turned on the infrared vision on her sunglasses. "Smoke is bad for your lungs boys." Maia said to herself as she threw the pellet down. "Might want to close your mouths." She quickly blew a dart in the neck of the men who were surrounding the prime suspect. Then swooped down as they fell to the ground. She turned her sunglasses back to normal vision and as the smoke cleared he grabbed for the gun on his waistband. As he lifted it up to her she hit it out of his hand then sent a speeding foot to his cheek. As he fell to the ground she lifted him by the collar and banged him against the truck. "Damn girl, you're stronger than you look." He chuckled as blood dripped down his bloody lip. "You gonna give me a kiss?" He asked perking his lips at her. "Depends on what you tell me." She said gripping onto his collar harder. "No kiss for me then. I aint telling you nothing." She let go of his collar and let him fall to the ground. She smiled as she turned on the electrical frequency in her gloves. "We'll see."

Batman drove at his top speed towards the location. "I thought you said you were aware of her nightly activities Dick?" He quickly made a turn and soared down a long street. "I'm aware of them. Just not specifics." Batman rolled his eyes under his cowl as he tried to go faster. Enough of the Mason's died, he wasn't going to Maia be next." Tim was anxious, Maia was going to get herself killed. "Can this thing go any faster?" He asked basically ready to jump out the car. "Tim we are all aware of the feelings you have for Maia, but I'm driving the car as fast as I can." Tim sighed and nodded. "Mason is too much woman for you Drake." Tim head shot up to the passenger seat where Damian was sitting. "Excuse me?" He asked leaning towards him. "You heard me. You are unsuitable for her." Tim leaned back in his seat realizing what was going on. Damian had a crush. "And what, you are?" He asked almost in a laugh. "Perhaps." He said crossing his arms. "When I physically mature. Don't worry Drake, there has to be some bottom feeding woman who would take interest in you." Tim was fumbling with his buckle. "You little-" Bruce shouted ending the fight. "Enough! We're almost there."

After a few electrical shocks and punches, he was opening up to Maia.  
"Anything! I'll tell you anything! Just please STOP!"  
"I heard your the man to see about a boy named Arson."  
"Arson...the boss? He aint someone you wanna mess with. He's dangerous."  
"Then humor me. Where do I find him?"  
"You sure?"  
"As sure as it gets."  
"33rd Filmont Road."  
"Thanks anything else you want to tell me?"  
"I think my girl is cheating on me. I'm not 100% sure but I think it's with my scummy neighbor. He always-"  
"I must of hit you harder in the head then I thought. That your car over there?"  
"Yeah. Aint she gorgeous? Fresh black 2012 Dodge Charger."  
"Can I borrow her?"  
"Sure bring her back with a fresh tank of gas."  
"Wait... Are you high?"  
"I guess it just...Might of...Could have...kicked in?"  
"Where are your keys?"  
He pulled it out and dangled it in front of her. As she grabbed the keys she noticed the shadow of four people casting on the truck. She put the keys in her belt and spun around. "Don't you guys ever give me a break?" She asked thinking of which weapon might help. "Help Batman, She's tryin-" She sprayed him in the face with gas and stepped to the side as he fell on his face. "No Batgirl? Pity, I was looking forward to a round 2." Damian looked around. "I'm impressed. Did this all by yourself?" She grinned at Robin. "Shouldn't underestimate me Batman jr. Might not have been trained by the Batman but I had some pretty good teachers." She wouldn't be able to take all of them and their arsenal was most likely 10 times better than her's. "What are you doing Maia? Thought I told you to stay out of trouble?" Dick asked watching as she pulled something from her belt. "Guess I'm just a little stubborn." She said dropping the rest of the smoke pellets. By the time they got out of the smoke Maia was in the car speeding away.

"Damn, she's good." Bruce said as he speeded behind Maia. She looked out her rear view mirror. Batman was on her tail, and there was no way she could shake him. Not in this car, she was running out of gas and time. She sped up as she approached the next light forcing Batman to do the same. Then hit hard on the break and made a quick U turn as the Batmobile sped past her. "Damn it." Bruce said as he hit the brake and turned to follow her._ John taught her well._ She knew that wasn't going to shake them, it just gave her enough space and time to enter the house without being apprehended. She pressed on the pedal. _It ends tonight_. She quickly stopped on his lawn and ran to the door. Her heart began to race as she twisted the knob, then fell to the pit of her stomach as she opened the door. The house was empty, no furniture, no people, and no arson. She fell to her knees as she read the message he wrote for her on the wall.

_**"Sorry Maia. Maybe next time. -Arson." **_

He was gone. Left no trace of his existence in the house. It was over, but not how she wanted it to be. _Not at a dead-end._


	8. Aftermath

**Are you guys surprised? I wasn't (probably because I wrote it)! In this chapter shows how Maia deals with the disappearance of her parents murderer. So sit back and bon appetit!  
**

**Warning: This chapter contains talk of sex and half-naked bodies. Nothing too explicit though. Reader's discretion is advised.**

* * *

_This is it? This is what she had waited __**three years**__ for?_ She hazily stood to her feet as tears streamed down her cheeks and ripped the sunglasses off her face. She entered the house and looked around. Empty, nothing that might tell where he went or who he was. How had he known she was coming? How had did he know her name? Questions that may never be answered because she failed. Failed herself, _her parents_. What was left to do? "Maia?" She quickly turned around and saw them there, only Nightwing and Red Robin. Blinded by anger she quietly strode to his direction and punched Nightwing right across his cheek sending his head flying to the side. "This is your fault! I was this close! This close! Now he's gone!" She pinched her fingers together to show how close they were. "I'm sorry. But this...everything that has happened to you isn't anyone's fault." She clenched her fist and looked him straight in the eyes; the concern in his eyes confirmed her suspicions. "Why did you follow me?" More tears quietly cascaded down her cheek. "Do you know what that means?" She said flailing her arms in the notes direction. "It means he's gone. My parents-"  
"Are never coming back." She dropped her arm and felt her body become stiff. "Finding him, killing him, wasn't going to bring them back. I know you think I don't understand but-"  
"No, I know you understand but the difference is...I wasn't saved by Bruce Wayne."

Dick sighed, this kid was smarter than he realized. He pulled off his mask revealing himself to her. "How'd you find out?" He asked crossing his arms. She wiped her cheek dry with her sleeve and let out a small painful laugh. "Batman may be the world's greatest detective but he isn't the world's only detective. Did you really think that I haven't been around you too much to recognize you under a mask? Or the concerned look only Dick Grayson can give? That was just the confirmation. I told you I did my homework on you and when I research someone, I learn every detail. It wasn't too long until I pieced everything together. You, Bruce, Damian...Tim. Why couldn't you trust me?" She looked in Red Robin's direction then pulled her gaze back at Dick. "Don't answer that. I already know why? Just look at me. All the damage I cause. All the destruction I bring. I'm an odd specimen." Another painful laugh. He reached a hand out to her which she ignored before walking past him and out the front door. Tim tried to go after her but Nightwing stopped her as he reapplied his mask. "She needs to be alone for a while." He said settling Tim down. Batman's voice ringed in his ear. He and Damian remained in the car when they entered the house. "Nightwing we need to talk."

The sun was starting to rise. Maia sat up from the floor she had slept on that night. "Dick?" _Oh right, last night did happen_. It all felt like a dream, a nightmare. She got on her feet and brushed the dirt off her clothes. What time was it? She walked last night until her feet felt like they were bleeding then fell asleep in an alley way. She exited the alleyway and walked towards a woman who was standing with a bell in one hand and a basket in the other. "Excuse me miss do you know the time?" She was old and wore dirty clothes. She turned to her and smiled with the few teeth she had left, she looked happily sad. Like something tore her world apart but she's still making the best of it. "It should be close to six right about now. Do you need a companion? I have this dog, he's just a baby. His family died in the fire at the Brook stone pet store. Would you be interested?" A puppy who's family died in a fire? Where had she heard that before? The woman pulled the blanket off the puppy who whimpered at the light. "He's a pure breed. Pug mixed with beagle, though he takes up more of the traits of a beagle. Look at his little floppy ears." The dog was hungry, you could tell just from looking at him. She didn't have the heart to just leave him. Sure the old woman was sweet, but she wasn't capable of taking care of a dog.  
"How much?"  
"You just have to promise me one thing."  
"What's that?"  
"That you'll nurture that poor dog. He's been through enough."  
"I promise."  
"Oh, and one more thing."  
"Yes?"  
"You have to name him Bruno, after my late son. He just...he loved animals."  
"Bruno? Ok, Bruno it is. But please, let me treat you to some food, some new clothes, I could-"  
"No. I take care of myself. I have been for 72 years, I'll be fine."  
Maia nodded and picked the dog out of the basket and petted him back to sleep. She smiled at the lady as she walked away. "Girl like that could get herself killed. Out here all alone, she was so nice. But good things don't always happened to nice people. I speak from-Sweet dandelions I've been bamboozled!" The old woman said to herself as she removed the $500 bill Maia left in the basket.

"Tim, you didn't have to stay the night. I would have called as soon as she came home." Dick said to Tim as he drunk his cup of coffee. "No, I wanted to be here when she walked through the door. I just...I want to be here for her, you know?" Dick nodded and took another large sip. "Maia's tough Tim. She'll be-" Just then Maia came through the front door with a dirty face, rough hair, torn clothes, a dog carrier in one hand, and several shopping bags in the other. She looked homeless, like she slept in a gutter. She closes the door and stepped into the house. They watched as she set the bags down at the door, kneeled in front of the dog carrier to release a small puppy into the house. "Be free Bruno. Your home." She said as the dog waddled around the living room. "You got a dog?" Dick asked as she stood to her feet. "Wasn't my intentions, but his family died in the fire and the lady didn't have much teeth." Tim and Dick looked at each other then back to her.  
"You sound as crazy as you look, what happen?"  
"Not crazy just tired. Dick, I'll explain everything later I just really need a shower. Bruno is tired too; he'll probably go to sleep while I'm in there."  
"Maia, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk?"  
"No."  
"But-"  
"I just want to forget. Talking won't help me."  
She walked towards the bathroom and Dick went towards his room. "Where are you going?" Tim asked emerging from his seat. "To my room, I can sleep now knowing Maia's home and safe. Since you don't seem to be going anywhere look after the dog, willya?" Tim nodded as Dick retreated to his bedroom. Then Bruno started to whimper.

"Please stop crying. You don't want to play, your not hungry, I don't know what to do for you." The dog tilted his head and began to whimper more. "He wants affection." Tim stood to his feet and quickly turned around as Maia entered the room. "Maia. I, uh, he just doesn't like me." She shook her head in disagreement. "He likes everyone. That's why he's so hungry for your touch. He loves people." She kneeled in front of the small dog and petted him behind the ear. As she did so the cami she was wearing rode up and revealed the lower back area on her hip. "You have a tattoo?" Tim asked. She glanced behind herself and pulled her shirt down to cover up the tattoo that sat on the edge of her hip. "I must have forgotten to cover it up." She said picking up Bruno and carrying him over to the couch. "What does it say?" He asked sitting in the chair across from her. "_Infragilis et Tenara_. It's basically Latin for Unbreakable and Tender. I actually got it in Gotham four weeks after my parents died on my way to BlüdHaven, the only place in the world who would give a tattoo to a twelve year old with the right amount of money. My mother used to always say it after I played a competition, it was kind of a small tribute to them before I found their killer but, well, we know how that went." Tim looked over her almost being able to see the pain seeping out her pores. "Maia I'm sorry. About everything I didn't mean to-"  
"Don't apologize for keeping your identity a secret, I get it. Apologize for watching my every move and reporting back to Dick or Nightwing or whatever."  
"I was only doing it-"  
"Because what? Are you really that hungry for Dick's approval? Because Tim you already got it."  
"No it's not that I just-"  
"Who Bruce? Did he put you up to this? Did he put Damian up to this? Gosh, I feel bad for the kid who has the Batman as a father."  
"No, Maia can-"  
"You know what...I think I'm just going to go to bed."  
"Maia ..."  
She started to walk away but you could tell by the small shake her body did that she was close to a breakdown. He never seen her cry before, _never seen her so fragile. _He followed behind and grabbed her by the arm as she tried to open the door to her room. She turned around; her eyes were already beginning to water up. Without words he pulled her into his arms moments later she was tightly gripping him and shaking violently. Tim lightly caressed her hair trying to calm her. She pressed her face into his chest and let it all out. All the pain, anger, anxiety, hurt, sorrow, remorse, all of it seemed to flow out through her eyes then fill back up in her stomach. She felt Tim's hand on her head. She could feel his heartbeat through his chest. She needed this. _She needed him. _She slowed down the crying and pulled her head up to look at him. His blue eyes seemed to swim in their sockets ever so beautifully. _She __needed him_. He wiped the tears off her cheeks then pulled her lips into his. Her heart felt a little lighter by the touch. She pulled him by his wrist backwards without disconnecting, into her room.

They didn't go all the way. He didn't have it in him to take advantage of her like that. But he did go further with Maia then any other girl he's dated. The kissing led to touching and the touching led to clothes removal which led to nothing. He wasn't abstinent, he was just...he didn't know what it was. He glanced over Maia who was lying on her back with nothing but her black lace bra and panties. _Damn she was fit. _She didn't have a six pack, but she had the outlining of one and a V to the valley. Her skin seemed flawless, how she wasn't scarred was a mystery to him. In her belly button was silver pearl and on her hip read the first three letters of Infragilis. She was gorgeous, perfect, and was leaning over to him. "You sure?" She asked trailing a finger from his neck down the middle of his chest. "I'm sure. You might want to now but later you'll hate me for it. Besides your 'legal guardian' is sleeping in the other room." She sighed and rolled on her back. "He won't be awake for another hour or so and if we do it right I promise I won't regret it." She sat her head up on one arm and turned towards him. "No Maia, not tonight. Besides we don't even have condoms. She rolled over to her other side and pulled out something from the nightstand. "I do." She said holding the condoms then letting them unfold themselves. "Why do you have condoms?" He asked inching away from her slightly. "Relax wonder boy, I'm not going to rape you. Dick gave them to me after he caught us that night on the couch. Just wanted you to know that I'm always prepared." She said as she refolded the condoms and placed them back in their original storing place. "Are you always this way before you have sex?" He looked away and out her window that was blowing in a breeze. "Wait, your not a...oh my gosh, you are." He looked back towards her as he crossed his arms. "So? Aren't you?" She rolled onto her stomach and revealed to him the arch in her back. _Maybe he could just...no, self control Tim_. "Didn't have much time for relationships. So yes I'm still pure. I'm not afraid of the unpurification process as you are." He took the sheet and covered her to the neck with it. "I'm not scared of it." He said getting up from the bed. "Then why did you cover me up? Why are you getting dressed? And why did you practically jump out the window when I showed you a condom?" He ignored her question as he threw his shirt over his head. "A virgin huh? I thought the Red Robin would have dozens if girls offering him their bodies at his doorstep." She said throwing the sheet off of herself and getting up to redress herself. "No he doesn't and even if he did it doesn't mean he accepts them." They got dressed in silenced and before they left Maia grabbed Tim by the neck and brought him in for a short kiss. "Thanks Tim...I think I needed this." She said as she removed her lips from his and pressed her forehead against his. "Anytime." He said grabbing her waist and kissed her briefly before he left the room. Maybe it was just her but for a quick second she felt _normal_. She followed Tim out the room and into the living room to see Dick sitting on the couch with Bruno sleeping on his lap. "Oh, are you guys finished already?"

"I was going to leave but I didn't want Bruno to get scared if noises came out the room." Tim blushed while Maia rolled her eyes. "We didn't do the deed, Dick." He nodded and placed the dog on the space next to him waking him up. "Never the less we need to talk. Sit down, both of you." They both sat on the chair across from him as Bruno wobbled over to his water bowl. "Okay I could sit here and preach about marriage and abstinence and all that bull crap but I just be making myself a hypocrite. So kids today we're going to talk about safe sex, STD's, and pregnancy." He said almost as if he were teaching a class. "Dick, you already gave me this talk. I really don't want to hear it again." He sighed and picked Bruno up as he tried to jump back on his lap. "Fine. But we do need to talk Maia, about everything." She slumped back in her chair and threw her feet up on the coffee table. "What's to talk about? Your Nightwing, He's Red Robin, Bruce is Batman, Damian is Robin, my parents' murderer got away, and I slept on the street for a night, adopted a dog, and took a shower. Let's just pretend everything's normal. You never know, if we pretend long enough it just might be true." She tried to seem relaxed but her body was frozen and stuffed with all the feelings Tim couldn't erase. "Maia it's only me and Tim here. You can tell us how you really feel." She looked at Tim then at Dick and sighed. "Fine." She said dropping her feet and resting her elbows on her knees and her forehead on her palms. "Fine... I feel like a different person. I don't know who Maia Mason is anymore. Her purpose, the only goal she had was to catch him. Arson. But now he's gone, except this time there's no tracking him down. No beating up street thugs to find him. He could be in Mexico or Haiti or Cuba or even China. The world is too large making it easy for him to hide in its shadows. And me? I don't know who 'me' is anymore. I'm just... I'm lost." Dick took every word in like a sponge and made a decision he had been deliberating since he first met Maia. "You have skills Maia, how many guys did you take out at the pier last night?" She lifted her head from her arms and wiped her cheek with her wrist. "Ten men all heavily armed." He smiled. Impressed? Yes. Surprised? No. "Impressive. How about putting those skills to good use?" A smile crept across her face; _she knew where this was going._ "I'm up for anything."

The bat cave was a bit cold and a bit dark. Maia was in love with the place. The high-tech computers the bats screeching above. It was a good idea to keep Bruno in the car. He would have been terrified. "This isn't even our best gadgets. Those objects are kept somewhere more classified." Damian said arrogantly as Maia looked over Bruce's shoulder at the computers. "Sounds like your weaponry is way more efficient than a training bow." She said referencing their trip to the range. "Perhaps I can show you." Damian asked almost in a plead. "Sure I'm always available." The Bruce spun around in his chair. They were all in normal clothing seeing it was only 5:45pm. "Not anymore. My training is extensive and efficient. Any plans you have must be cut to a minimal, understand?" She nodded. "Bruce will be training you since that's what he's best at. I mean, look at me, Nightwing couldn't have been Nightwing without Robin and Robin wouldn't have existed without the Batman." She looked over to Bruce expecting a sign of gratitude. "Okay sensei. What's first? Combat? Weaponry?" He pulled a flash drive out his pocket. "Homework. On this drive is information on every important criminal known, every important location, every encounter with everything learned from them, and every documented vigilante both antihero and hero. You are to have all this memorized. When done so enter in your mother's first name in the change password option. When this is done the drive will be wiped clean. The current password is Pennyworth. Do you understand the task given?" She sighed and took the flash drive. "Unfortunately." She put the drive in her pocket and continued to look around. "Is that a penny?" She asked looking up at the large coin perched up like a showcase. "I'm guessing we're going to have to give you a name." She looked down and thought about his question and spotted her necklace. Seemed like fate especially since everyone in the bat family name included something with wings. "Blue Jay." She said lightly brushing her thumb over the necklace. "Like the bird?" Bruce asked apparently not surprised. "It's a family name."

* * *

**No this is not the end and yes I gave her a dog. I feel like she deserved one after all the crap I put her through and the crap I'm going to put her through. High-five to anyone who remembers the quote after the end that's from a Batman cartoon. Please stick around for the rest of Maia's story, it's going to get real! Thank you for all the readers who stuck around this far. Until next time...**


	9. Profession

_**[Yes this is a reboot. I deleted chapters nine and ten mostly because I didn't like the direction it was heading. So like Dc I just rebooted it. There's been a lot of changes and I promise you it's going to be way better. Thanks for all the major support and keep on reading, promise you won't regret it!**__**]**_

**HELLO READERS! This is the first time we meet Maia as Blue Jay! But first some background.  
1. Maia trained for 3 months before getting Batman's Approval  
2. This is Maia's 3rd month on the field and her first covert operation  
3. Maia's costume is a copy of Nightwing's first costume, except it is cut a couple inches from her breast and shows her navel. Her mask is like Red Robin's except doesn't go past her ears. (Not the cowl the one where he had fingerstripes and showed his hair: uploads/5/57526/2211862-fingerstrips_ ) I know it's not creative.  
4. Maia is extremely angry at Tim because of incident that will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, enjoy and review!**

_**[P.S. The changes are bolded]**_

* * *

(6 months later)

"I'm in position waiting for target to approach." Maia said keeping an eye on the suspect. It was her first undercover mission. She was in the slums of BlüdHaven wearing a blonde wig, a pound of make up, a short tight black dress, fishnets, and heels. Her earpiece was securely placed in her ear and the acrylic under her fake nails acted as tracking devices. "I feel like a slutty Black Widow." Then she heard a voice that wasn't Dick's. "I don't like this." Tim was patrolling the streets of Gotham and patched through on their intercom. "What do you want Drake? This has nothing to do with you." Tim sighed, "You're calling me Drake now?" She ignored the obvious disappointment and spoke to Dick instead. "Target is approaching another civilian, I'm making my move." Before Tim could object Dick broke him off. "Fine, Maia just be careful." She walked over to the man and woman. "Sapphire, boss wants you. He says it's urgent." She spun around and looked her up and down. "Sorry, I'm in a meeting." Sapphire looked back to the man who had a smug grin spread across his face. "Fine. I'll tell him, but it'll be him coming down the street next." She quickly turned around with a face full of horror then walked passed her and quickly down the street. The man's grin turned to frown as he threw his hands up in the air. "So that's it?" He asked shoving his hands in his pocket and gazing over the area for a new pickup. "If you want... Maybe I could substitute." He looked her up and down then held out his arm as the grin returned. "Let's go then." She quickly grabbed his arm and let him lead her down the street to an old dirty motel. The room was just as bad as its exterior but smelled like pumpkins. The carpet were old and stained and the sheets seemed like they been there for decades. "What's going on?" Tim asked in her ear before Dick hushed him. "Come on off with the clothes, I'm going to take a shower real quick, I'll be ready when I come out." He exited to the bathroom and Maia waited for the shower to come on. "You sure this is the guy? Seems like a regular asshole looking for sex." There was the sound of some type of shuffling. "Yeah, you wouldn't be anywhere near this environment if he wasn't. Look, if he touches you or makes you uncomfortable you knock him out, capisce?" A small giggle came out of her lips. "Roger That Capt-" There was a large thud then the sound of something being rubbed or dragged. "Maia?" Tim yelled. "Maia? Are you there? Say something!" There was nothing, just background noises. Sounded like a door being shut. Tim panicked, "I'm on my way, I can get-"  
"No. Stay put, I'm going after her."

_Where was she? _It was dark and cold there was a small candle that lit the room, or box, or whatever she was in. She wasn't alone the place was filled with girls both younger and older than Maia. Everyone was wearing the same thing, white silk dresses that just passed their butt. She looked down at herself and realized she was dressed the same. Her wig was taken off and her face was wiped clean. She heard something in her ear, movement. Thank god they didn't find the earpiece. "Nightwing? Nightwing, I'm up." There was a huge sigh of relief. "Thank god, I've got your location. Do you want me to move in?" She looked around at the dozens of girl staring in her direction. "In about 5 minutes. I need to give these girls directions. Bring my suit." She looked around at the girls who looked scared out of their minds. "Don't worry you don't need to be scared, I'm here to help." They looked at her confused. One girl most likely Maia's age came towards her. "We're the only two Americans. They're from Romania. The guys who brought me in here said that New York was their first American Hit and that they were only taking the whores from this country." She looked down at herself and rubbed the coldness off her arm. "Are you really going to help us? I've been here for weeks, these other girls been here longer. They're going to sell us in Europe." This was worst than she thought. _It wasn't local, it was becoming international_. "Yes, I'm going to help. These men aren't going to hurt you anymore." She turned to the crowd of scared and confused Romanian girls. "Sunt aici pentru a vă ajuta." A shorter one ran to her, wrapped her hands around her legs, and cried into her hip. "Mi-e frică." _I'm scared_. She kneeled in front of her and placed both hands on the young girl's shoulder. "Care este varsta ta?" She wanted to know how old she was because she looked a bit innocent to be a prostitute. The girl wiped both of her eyes dry. "Doisprezece." _12? She was only 12? _They were only taking prostitutes from America. These Romania girls were just regular civilians taken off the streets or even from their homes. "You're safe." She told the New Yorker girl as she came up from her knees. "Ești în sigurantă." She said to the large crowd of Romanian girls. "Listen up girls we're getting out of here."

"I've taken out most of the men; they don't know I'm here. Your suit along with belt was sent in through the third feeding tube." Maia retrieved her uniform from the tube and suited up. "Nightwing, is the laser in there?" Maia asked as she latched the belt on. "First pocket. How many girls you got down there?" She looked at the terrified faces and did a quick headcount. "73. Only one is from America. They're all about 12-21 years old." There was a thud and a painful grunt. "Selling twelve year olds huh? Guess you need to learn a lesson." A couple more thuds before a slam. "How far are you?" Dick asked as he wiped his gloves against each other. "I'm just...about...done." The lock that was keeping them in fell to the ground. "Careful thugs with guns right outside your location. I put a gas pellet in your belt, I forget which pocket." She searched each pocket until she found the unfamiliar pellets. Then slowly cracked the door open. She looked for the armed guys and threw the pellet in their direction before closing the door and pressing her ear against it. As she heard the guards fall she lead the large group of girls outside and towards her partner. "Blue Jay. I was so worried, there's no way in hell I'm letting you do this again." He brought her into a hug then looked at the group of girls who were all relieved to be able to feel fresh air again. "Don't move or I swear I'll kill both of you." It looks like there were only two guys left. They both had handguns and pointed it shakingly at the two vigilantes. _Oh goodness, this was going to be easy._

"Today more than 70 girls were saved before being sold as wives and sex slaves. The youngest among this group of young ladies only twelve. BlüdHaven heroes Nightwing and his sidekick Blue Jay stopped the epidemic before it expanded its way across the U.S. and possibly the world. I'm Vicky Vale, more on this story at ten." Bruce cut off the newsfeed and spun around in his chair. Bruce never smiled when the cowl was on but he looked a tiny bit less mad and that was enough for Maia. "You saved 73 girls from becoming forced brides or sex slaves. I'm very proud of both of your work. I want to also acknowledge that it was done discreetly something I wouldn't have thought of as...Nightwing's style." Maia looked up at Dick who gave her a friendly nudge in her arm with his elbow. "Which is why I find the next mission to be suitable for the Blue Jay. As he spun back around towards his computer two motorcycles rode in the cave. "Who invited the imbeciles?" Damian scorned as he watched Tim and Stephanie remove their helmets. **_She really didn't want Tim there; they never really talked since the "incident". She grabbed on to Dick's arm to restrain herself from punching Tim in the face, again. Red Robin and Batgirl came to the center of the cave. Everyone looked at each other, a thick silence lingered in the cave it was almost painful. "Uhh, congrats on the whole kid bride thing. It's all over the hero community." Stephanie said trying to fill the silence. Maia flashed Steph a teeth less smile not wanting to open herself to any friendly conversation. Right now was all business. _**"Bruce, you said you had a mission?" Maia asked returning to her spot and crossing her arms. "We have reason to believe that a man in Keystone City is building a secret society of assassins similar to the league of assassins." Bruce begins to type and a picture of a man who was stripped down to his underwear, bond by his legs and feet, and had an upside down triangle cut on his stomach. "Apparently this is their way of initiation. You have to kill a man and cut the symbol onto their body." He shows another picture of an Asian man ordering something at a restaurant or bar. He has the same symbol under his eye except it looks as if it was branded there instead of cut. "This is the counter security footage from Tapioca Bar in Keystone. We believe him to be one of the leaders." He was smiling and was holding a girl by her waist. Despite the big ugly scar he looked incapable of commanding a group of assassins. "So you want me to go in there whip some assassin leader ass then take him to jail?" Both Alfred and Dick let out small chuckles**_. "Not exactly. This guy is…. Good at staying hidden. None of the authorities are able to locate him."_** But of course Batman did. "Wait, isn't that the Flash's city? Where is he?" Maia said as Bruce spun back around in his chair. "This isn't the Flash's kind of job so he outsourced for assistance. **_The mission is to apprehend the suspect without alarming the public or anyone he might answer to. We don't want to lose them before we stop them."_** He turned back around in his chair. "You sure love that chair huh? When do I leave?" Bruce stood up and walked towards her. "Tomorrow night and I'm sending Tim with you. His detective skills will be useful." He pulled his cowl down and over his face. "Do you think you can handle that?" Bruce asked brooding over her. She looked over at Tim, who had been staring at her the entire time, then back at the Batman. "Of course I'm a professional." She said placing a hand on her perked hips. "Good." He walked past her and towards his car as Damian followed behind him. As he reached the car he looked back at Maia. "The chair...it's custom made."


	10. Falling

_**[This is also apart of the reboot and alot more changes were made]**_

**How are you guys liking my story so far? Tell me all about it in the reviews. Oh and yes this is the first time Maia ever goes to the Tower. Tim had her name set up after she rejected offers to join the team incase she ever wanted to come by and take a look around. Well... Read on lovelies :)**

* * *

"Where are we going blunder boy?" Maia asked as he made the wrong turn. "Titan Tower, I need to pick up something." They were both in their civvies. Tim was wearing a red shirt, dark jeans, and Ray ban sunglasses. Maia wore a white shirt, leather jacket, aviator sunglasses, dark skinny jeans and combat boots. "You'll get to meet some of my friends." He said peeking at Maia from the corner of her sunglasses. "You'd be surprised to know I have absolutely no interest in meeting your fellow teammates." Tim sighed as he made another quick turn. _Damn, he was screwed_. "You're starting to sound like Damian. What's with the vocabulary?" That's how Maia talked when she was mad, sad, or uncomfortable. Maybe she was spending more time with Damian, she grown to love his company. He stopped in the middle of nowhere. The grassy plain looked dead and an old small shack was all that was left. He exited the car and Maia followed scanning her eyes over the area. "Where the hell are we?" Maia asked as Tim pressed the button to lock the car door. "Just follow my lead, oh and your guest 2." She followed him into the shack and stood next to him. "Tim Drake, Red Robin, Member 019." A red laser scanned him over then within two seconds he was gone. "Uhh, Maia Mason, Blue Jay, Guest 2." In the blink of an eye Maia was standing in front of Titan Tower standing beside Tim. "What took you so long?" Tim asked as he began to walk up a slope of steps. "Don't get sassy. Just get whatever you're getting so we can leave." Maia replied as she followed him up the steps. At the top of the steps awaited a majority of the Teen Titans: Super boy, Beast Boy, Wonder girl, and Super girl. Next to them stood no other than Zachary Zatara, only recognized from the Bat files. "Who's the hottie?" He asked as they approached them. "Everyone this is Blue Jay. Nightwing's new partner." Zachary stepped in front of the extended hands. "Sselnroht etihw esor." A white rose appeared in his hand and held it out to her. "Blue Jay? I've seen you on TV and I have to say…" He looked her up and down then grinned. "It doesn't do you justice. I assume you already know my name." She flashed him a smile and took the rose. "Of course I do, I read your file." He cocked up an eyebrow as Tim eyes narrowed in jealousy. "You read my file? I'm flattered." Tim saw the light tint of pink flush over Maia cheeks. "Don't be. I read everyone's file and thanks for the flower its pretty." He pulled a buisness card out of thin air which probably was a school trick. "If you ever want to hookup or need an ally, call me. I promise you a night of magic." She took the card and smiled. "Charming. Unfortunately I'm not really looking for a relationship, but…" She took a sniff of the rose. "I'll consider it. A boy who can make flowers out of thin air is one you take note of." Tim's jealousy subsided at his rejection but resurfaced as he lightly placed his thumb under her chin. "If you like this kind of magic you should see the magic that I perform in private. Just as charming minus the backward words." As Maia laughed Tim grabbed him by the shoulder. "Okay that's enough, care to explain what your doing here?" He asked. "Come on man, your messing up flow. I'm here for the hell boy looking kid, he said he needed to talk to me but was called off to a mission. Now if you could excuse me." Before he could go back to Maia Tim yanked him by the arm into the tower. "You can wait inside."

"So are you going to tell us what happend between you two?" Kara asked as she passed her a glass of iced tea. "I don't know what you're talking about." Maia said as she took the cup. Both Wonder and Super girl "kidnapped" her as the guys went looking for Tim's backup utility belt. "Oh, come on. One day Tim's all bright and happy saying he met someone new. Then only a few months later he's brooding around like The Dark Knight saying he screwed up." Maia laid down the cup of lemonade and sighed. "He did more than just screw up. He broke my heart."

**[FLASHBACK]  
**It was her second week as Blue Jay. After three months of training Bruce finally approved her. But even with his approval she wouldn't be hitting the streets of BlüdHaven until a month of close monitoring in Gotham. She couldn't see him but the Batman was there watching. Well at least she thought so. Bruce had made it Damian's job to watch her in the cave from various security camera's and Batman's Gotham Cams. It was only made his job because he caught a cold from a criminal he threw in jail. He watched as Maia pummeled a thug that was trying to mug a family. Then he watched as she knocked out three of his friends. _Oh she was good._ He would never admit that not even mentally about someone else, but Mason was different. She accepted him, praised him, saw him as her equal; even after she learned of his origin. As the police came up she ran, she wasn't used to being a hero. At least not one that didn't have to run from the police. "Would you like some tea sir? Or soup perhaps?" Damian spun around in his father's chair. "I'm fine Pennyworth. I am not in need of any of your assistances." Alfred put down the tray, grabbed the blanket that was draped over his forearm, and held it out to him. "Very well, and I will leave your presence as soon as you bundle up. You are sick believe it or not and won't get any better sitting in a cold cave without proper covering." Damian did his usually -tt- as he snatched the blanket and spun back to the screen. "Crap she's out of the city's view."  
Maia didn't know why she ran when she heard the sirens. Guess she was just used to it. She made her way up to a roof and sat on the edge while she drunk a cup of coffee. Batman was handling the big stuff. She'd be handling the small things for a month then would be on duty with Dick in BlüdHaven. After she downed half a cup she saw a familiar black cape a couple of roofs away, _Tim_. She quietly maneuvered her way over to his rooftops wanting to surprise him. But as she approached him she realized why he was just standing there. He wasn't alone. As she dropped the cup of coffee Tim spun around startled by the sound. "Blue Jay!" Tim pulled his lips from the girl's. Maia knew who she was, seen her in one of the Batfiles she had a cat mask on and was known for being the girl Tim broke out of jail. His "friend" quickly backed up and off the roof making a quick and quiet exit. Maia stood there motionless. She wanted to say something but she couldn't. All her words seemed to be blocked from the emotions building up in her chest. She quickly spun around and walked back towards the way she came. Tim ran up behind her and grabbed onto her shoulder. "Maia, please wai-" She punched him, right in his jaw. So hard she could feel his teeth against her knuckles. He fell backwards on impact and fell on his backside. "Maia, let me explain." She had half a mind to attack him again, to take his "explanation" and shove it down his throat. But she couldn't have an unprofessional fight while on the job put a dent on her upcoming plans. "Just don't Tim…Don't." She turned back around holding all the tears that wanted to pour out back. She pulled her grapple gun as Tim got back to his feet. He went after her but she was already shooting at the edge of a building. "Maia wait let me-" She looked back at him as tears welled up in her eyes. "F %$ You." She was shooting away to a higher building. She hoped Bruce wasn't around, she hoped he didn't see that. She used her newly founded stealth skills to find a place Bruce couldn't find her, a place no one could find her. She sat there and finally let everything out. She shoved her head in her knees to muffle the noises. She told herself that she wasn't going to let relationships hurt her. But it did hurt, bad. Like someone ripped a hole in her chest. She and Tim never defined their relationship. But it was a relationship. She spent hours kissing him, watching movies with him, talking to him about things she was to embarrassed to tell Dick. She was committed to him, but apparently the feelings weren't mutual. He wanted the other woman, the bitch had won. "Mason?" Damian's voice echoed in her ears, she forgot she had one on. "Where are you? You are out of our range." She wiped her eyes and sniffed up her emotions. "That's the Idea." Damian heard the sniff and the slight quiver in her voice. "What happened? Are you hurt?" He looked up at the monitor and saw Tim's cycle speeding down a street that was coming from the location Maia intercom was located. "Did Drake harm you?" Maia got to her feet. "Don't worry about it, just tell Bruce I'm not feeling well and went back to BlüdHaven early." As she got up Damian whispered to her even though no one could hear him down in the cave. "Mason, he's not worth your Human lacrimal fluid. Your an excellent specimen and deserve someone more worthy of your love." She let out a small chuckle. _Damian really was something else._ "Thanks, Damian you're pretty excellent yourself. If only you were older, Drake wouldn't stand a chance." Damian smiled; he liked hearing things that confirmed what he already knew were true_._ "I'll hit the streets again tomorrow. Do me a favor and make sure the imbecile isn't here before I come." Damian listened as let out a sigh, like she was in pain then turned the earpiece off. _Drake was going to pay_.

"You never told us what happened between you and Maia." Kon said while he hovered above the room as Tim looked for his belt. "It's not important. I'm just a huge ass that's all." Zachary was lying on the couch Gar looked under. "Your a dumbass for letting someone as fine as her get away. I've seen her pictures on the internet. She's got the curves of a goddess." Tim rolled his eyes. "You should see them without the costume. Gar, I told you not to touch my things where'd you have it last?" Gar shrugged as Kon floated back down to the ground. "Wait hold up. What do you mean 'without the costume'? Did you finally lose your virginity wonder boy?" Tim shook his head as he looked behind the computer system. "No, we never went that far. Okay, if you help look I'll tell you what happened." Kon quickly scanned the room with his x-ray vision. "It's in the cushion where Zatara is sitting. Spill."

**[Flashback]  
**"What are you doing here?" Tim asked as Lynx leaped on the rooftop. "Not here for you. I have business to attend." Her English was better but that doesn't change the fact that she was arrested three days ago, and he didn't break her out this time. She smiled and let down her guard. "But business can wait for a little pleasure." She placed both hands on her hip. "Sorry, but you both are going to have to wait." He grabbed her wrist and she pulled him closer and placed her hand behind his neck. "For old times sake?" She pushed her lips into his and Tim didn't kiss back but he didn't stop her either. There was something there for her, they weren't feelings. Maia's face came into his head, he liked her a lot. He might even be in love with her. What the hell was he doing? He heard a thud behind him He pulled away and turned around. He saw her standing there, it seemed as it all of the air was sucked out of her. "Blue Jay!" Tim pulled his lips from the Lynx. They stared at each other for a while in a heart wrenching moment she looked …._Broken_. She quickly spun around and walked back towards the way she came. Tim ran up behind her and grabbed onto her shoulder. "Maia, please wai-" She punched him, right in his jaw. He felt her knuckles in the punch; he could tell there was some hate behind the punch. He fell backwards on impact and fell on his backside. "Maia, let me explain." She had half a mind to attack him again, to take his "explanation" and shove it down his throat. But she couldn't have an unprofessional fight while on the job put a dent on her upcoming plans. "Just don't Tim…Don't." She turned back around holding all the tears that wanted to pour out back. She pulled her grapple gun as Tim got back to his feet. He went after her but she was already shooting at the edge of a building. "Maia wait let me-" She looked back at him as tears welled up in her eyes. "F %$ You." She was shooting away to a higher building. He couldn't let this end like this; he couldn't let it end at all. He had to make things better.  
"You insignificant deceiving pretentious bastard!" Damian tackled him and punched him in the eye twice. Tim let him go at him, didn't stop what he deserved. "Master Damian, stop!" Alfred said running after him. Damian got in another punch before having to be peeled off of him kicking and screaming. Tim had come expecting to see Maia, hoping they could talk. "Unhand me! How dare you Drake! How dare you hurt her! You were lucky to even have her and you use your luck in this nature? Now you have a matching set of bruises, you incredulous-Unhand me!" Alfred got him off Tim who just wanted to curl up and die. Damian was right,_ how dare he._

"Seems to me like the kid's got a crush on her." Kon said as Tim packed away his utility belt. "Right now, He has a better chance of being with her than I do. I messed up Kon, bad." Gar fell asleep and was snoring on the couch opposite of Zachary who was stuffing his mouth with pizza. Kon was the only one really attentively listening. "She doesn't want to talk about it. She sent back everything I sent her. She just….she hates me." Kon looked at his distraught friend and wished he could go up to Maia and just tell her to forgive him. But life didn't work that way and Tim was the guilty party. "You need to fight for her dude. If you really like her-"  
"No Kon, I don't just 'really like her'...I'm in love with her."

Maia waved at the group of Titans as they made they're way down the hill. "Seems like you made some new friends." Tim said as they got to the bottom of the hill to the platform they came in on. "Maia Mason, Blue Jay, Guest 2." She disappeared ignoring Tim's comment. "Tim Drake, Red Robin, Member 019." When he reentered in the shack Maia was already making her way back to the car. As she went to open the door Tim closed it. "What?" She asked spinning around. She realized just how close she was to Tim. Her back was against the car and his hand pressed the door close. She missed this, the magnetic connection their bodies gave off. "Can we talk about us?" Tim asked placing a hand on the other side of her. "Us? There is no us Tim. There's you and then there's me. Which one do you want to talk about?" She wasn't going to make it easy, he knew that much. "Maia...Maia I'm so sorry. I-I was wrong, I know that and I hate me more than you do. But...I just can't let you go. Not when I spend every minute thinking about you." He grabbed one of her hands and placed it on his chest. "Not when my heart races every time I see you and my hand shakes every time we touch." Maia did her huff mixed laugh and tried to avoid the eye contact that he was so desperately trying to make. "Tim I-" He grabbed both of her hands in his and held them up to his face as a single tear fell down his cheek. "Not when I keep falling deeper in love with you."


	11. Guilt

**Hello readers, for those of you who don't know the last two chapters have been rebooted and the Lynx in my story isn't the Lynx from the comics. She's just a criminal here, sort of like Catwoman. Thanks for all the great compliments I appreciate it! Read on my wonderfuls :)**

* * *

The car ride to the motel was silent and so was there arrival. The motel was old and dirty but was perfect for keeping a low profile. He went under the moniker of Alvin Draper and she was Lana Scott. "I'll take the couch." Tim said as they opened the door to a one bedroom, one bath room. The chair wasn't that big nor was it comfortable. His legs swung off the edge and it smelled like vegetable oil. But he wanted her to be comfortable and sleeping next to her would have made things more awkward then they already were. He told her he loved her and instead of saying it back she said, "I can't just forgive you" and got back in the car. Since then she hasn't said a word. _You need to fight for her dude, _Kon's voice echoed in his ear. He was going to do just that to his last dying breathe. "Can we talk?" He said as she flipped through the basic television channels. "I think we've done enough talking for the day. Why don't you go to sleep or something?" Her eyes were fixed onto the television and she finally set the remote control down when it hit the Keystone News. "I talked you just absorbed, barely reacted." He said sitting up on the chair. She ignored him and cranked up the volume on the television. He walked over and turned it off. "Please?" He asked standing in front of it. "Not the place." She said getting up and off the bed. "Nor the time." As she walked over to the bathroom Tim walked in front of it. "You can't avoid it forever." She huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine. What do you want to know?" She said walking back towards the bed. "You never told me how you felt, you know about the whole kiss. You never really let me explain-"

"I don't need an explanation it won't change the fact that it happened."

"Maybe it'll change your perspective."

"It won't."

"Fine, then let's talk about you?"

"What about me?"

"I already know you're mad but-"

"I'm not mad."

"You're not mad? Not even about the kiss?"

"Nope, I mean every Batman needs his Catwoman right?"

Tim froze for a minute. What the hell was that suppose to mean? In the cave they called Catwoman's Bruce's booty call. Is that really what she thought of that as?

"Really? Every Batman needs a Catwoman? I guess that means Jason is your's"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Did you think I wasn't going to find out? It's just a matter of time before Bruce and Dick know."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb. What the heck are you thinking? He's dangerous Maia."

"Oh really? Because it seems that the only Robin who hurt me is you."

"I know and I'm sorry, I really am. But Jason….he's a murderer."

"Well at least he's murdering the bad guys unlike Lynx . Considering all the crap he's been through he could have been a psychopathic gun slinger who kills just for fun and gets away with it."

"Don't defend him."

"No I have to defend him! Jason was there for me! He was there when you were probably with her, He was there when I couldn't tell Dick because I didn't want him seeing you differently, and he was there when I needed him! He's always there when I need him…"

The room became still, the air seemed to freeze. This was not the talk Tim wanted. He let her push him out of her way as she went to the bathroom and only moved from in front of the door when the shower came on. He picked up a pillow, covered his face with it, and screamed. _When did he become so stupid?_

Shesat on the toilet seat with her face shoved into her hands. Her and Jason were just friends, but even so they kept their relationship a secret. Her and Jason got sloppy and it was just a matter of time before the rest of the family found out. She felt the need to protect Jason though he obviously didn't need it. They've gotten close over the short period of the time and it all started when he saved her life.

[FLASHBACK]

It's been three days since Maia last seen Tim, since she been on the job, since the kiss. But she needed some action. Sitting at home with Ice cream and the "Lifetime" channel turned out not to be her style. She wanted to hurt somebody, badly. She didn't tell any of the Bats she was back because tonight she didn't want to be watched, she wanted to be alone. "Please no, I swear Jet I'll do whatever you want. I-I just don't have it-the money I mean." Maia rounded a corner and listened in on the conversation. "Aww come on Sasha, don't cry." He was standing over her, she was on the ground and had mascara running down her cheeks. He held out a hand and helped her up. Before she got her balance fully he grabbed her by the neck. "It's been 7 months bitch, and you ain't got nothing I want." He pulled out a pocket knife and flicked it up. "No Jet please, I promise I'll-" He pressed the knife against her neck. "I'm sick of ya promises. It's pay day bitch and I'm here to collect." _Okay, it was time to make and appearance_. Maia quickly threw a batarang at the floor beside him. He quickly scanned the area and pushed Sasha back to the ground. "Damn it the Bats here?" He asked looking over the entire alley. "Batman's busy right now but feel free to leave a message after the beep." Maia said cockily as she exited from her hiding spot. He grinned looking her up and down. "Well aren't you finer than the norm. Wanna make some cash?" Maia rolled her eyes under the mask. _Maybe she should cover up more_. He came at her with his knife in hand. _He wasn't that bright was he_. As he swung his arm Maia took it and bent his wrist the wrong way, disarming him. "Argh!" He yelled grabbing at his broken wrist. Wait, she seen him before...Jared Eithen Terrance, aka Jet, was wanted on two counts of attempted murder and rape. He was going to jail tonight. As he threw another swing she dodged it then executed a roundhouse kick to the side of his jaw. "Beep." Maia said as he dropped to the floor. "Are you okay?" Sasha nodded as she got back up to her feet. "Thank you. I was starting to think people like you weren't worrying about people like me." Maia flashed a grin. "We never stop worrying. Now go get the police." Sasha smiled then ran out of the alleyway. B-bang! Two gunshots went off behind Maia. She checked her chest and stomach, she wasn't hit. But there was two rounds, where did the bullets go? She turned around and found the answer...in Jet's head. "You should watch your back, pretty bird." An unfamiliar voice said from above. "And you are-" Then she saw the shiny red helmet glisten in the moonlight, _The Red Hood_. He was standing on the roof above her with the sniper slung over his shoulder. "Jason Todd...Who would of known." He jumped off the roof to a second landing then down on the ground. "Known what?" He asked walking towards the dead man. "You were still alive. Batman thought you died in an explosion on the coast of Santa Mingo." Maia said as he kneeled in front of the man. "Well here I am. Gonna take me back to jail sweetheart?" He asked looking up from the corpse. "Not today, not until you actually do something bad." Jason pulled off the helmet as he stood up and held it under the arm that wasn't holding the sniper. He was suprised she didn't attack him or try to wrestle him into handcuffs. She just stood there casually as if he were one of them. "What are you doing in Gotham? Doesn't brother Dickie work in BlüdHaven?" She nodded. "You know how it is. Have to be tested before I get my wings." He looked over her. "I have to say, the uniform is ...quite original." He said sarcastically. "A red bat." She said pointing toward his chest. "Quite rebellious." She said returning the tone. "Well what can I say...Prettybird, you know you've been shot right?"

She couldn't go home, Dick would worry too much. She couldn't go to the cave, she wasn't suppose to be on duty. Tim's place just wasn't an option. So here she was sitting on Jason Todd's kitchen counter. He re-entered the kitchen with a box and a bottle of liquor. "You never told me how you knew who I was." Maia said as he sat the box next to her. "Well, first off I know who Nightwing is. So when Dick Grayson became Legal Guradian of Maia Mason and this Nightwing look alike start running around town, it isn't hard to see the picture in the puzzle that's already pieced together." He opened the box and pulled out a pair of medical tweezers. "Wait...Your not taking it out with tweezers are you?" He nodded and held out the bottle of liquor. "I have to get it out before I put in the stitches. It won't kill you, I promise." She swallowed in a huge gulp of air and sighed. "Fine." She said snatching the bottle from his hand and taking a large drink. "Let's get this over with."

After half the bottle of liqour and a couple stitches, Maia laid her life story on Jason, and she laid it down thick. "First off kid, never go into the field if your emotionally depressed. It can impair your senses, ruin your judgement." He took the bottle out of her hand and replaced it with water. "Second of all, you shouldn't let external relationships ruin your work ethic." She took a large sip of the water which helped cool the fire burning in her throat. "You talk like it's a job and not a lifestyle." She said laying the cup back down on the table. "It's both. The best kind of job and the worst type of lifestyle." He came over and sat next to her. "I don't get how the kid gets all the good chicks." He said taking another sip of the vodka in his cup. "He's fucking stupid for messing it up." Jason was drunk, his words were slurring. "If I had a girl as in it as you were, I wouldn't be messing with some low-class villian." He looked over at Maia who was staring inquisitively at Jason. "Your one pretty bird, Maia." He slurred putting a thumb under her chin. Next thing she knew she was on his lap kissing Jason Todd. His fingers pressed into her back her arms folded behind his neck. She didn't like Jason in this way, she was drunk and with every kiss she was searching for something, searching for Tim. Sure she was hot, but Jason didn't want Maia the way Tim had. He wanted an ally, a friend. He wanted to make her feel better. She was special and Tim was stupid for not recognizing it. They parted and Maia breathed heavily into Jason's shoulder. "Jason?" She whispered between a heavy sigh. "Hmm?" He asked loosening his grip. "Why can't we have just been born normal?" She asked flipping her legs off of him. "I don't know." He said putting a hand through his hair. "Uh yeah, Maia you know this didn't mean anything right? I'm not looking to cause more chaos in the bat family tree." She huffed, "Honestly Jason, I doubt I'll remember this in the morning. Besides, your not the Robin for me." He nodded and held out a hand. "Allies then?" She grinned and shook it. "Allies."

Maia Stayed in the bathroom until Tim was asleep. Suddenly hours later Tim head shot up at the sound of Maia's screams. "Help, somebody!" Tim ran to her bed side to see she was crying, sweating, and rubbing her arms. "No, no, no please!" She was screaming to the top of her lungs. "Maia wake up!" He shook her by the shoulders lightly until she woke up. "...Tim." Her eyes were as red as the arms she rubbed so hard. "It was just a dream. You're safe, I promise." She was breathing hard and looking around the room like a lost puppy obviously still half asleep. "I couldn't save them." Tim held one of her hands that shook so violently it scared her. "Why did he say sorry? What did he have to apologize for? When I was the one who couldn't save him?"

When he woke up Maia was gone and the bathroom light was on. He could hear her talking lowly. "And you fed him? Walked him?" Maia was sitting on the closed toilet with her hair wrapped up in a towel. "Bruno's fine, we're sitting here watching criminal minds and enjoying a bowl of cereal." Dick was on the other line with Bruno at his side. "He's not eating the cereal is he?" Dick laughed. "Yup, a big bowl of crunchy flakes. Anyway, how's the mission going?" Maia sighed and listened for movement outside the door. "The mission hasn't started yet. I've just been hanging around…with Tim." Tim listened attentively from the bed being careful not to make any noise. "How's that going, you two get a chance to talk- Hey Bruno where you going? …To bed, that's fine. I know you're a night dog." Maia laughed at the nonexistent conversation between him and her dog. "It's been...weird. Yeah we did talk, last night we kinda argued I-" Tim's tracker went off and beeped loudly. "I think he's waking up I have to call you back." After they exchanged byes Maia exited the bathroom in uniform except everything was black, no blue fingerstripes, probably for stealth. "Uh, the target just turned on his phone and sent a text to some girl named Amber. He said they were going to meet at some cafe for breakfast at 9. We have like two hours to get ready." She covered her stomach with a black trench coat. "Brings back memories." Tim says as she buttons up the trench coat. The trench coat and sunglasses look was her first unofficial costume. Back when she was obsessed with finding Arson. Everything was so different now. "Yeah, I can't say that I missed it." Tim laughed thinking maybe there was a chance of things being like they were before. Maybe it isn't impossible.

Bruce sat in his usual place in the cave. Crime had slowed down like it always did. What was going to be the spark to start it up again this time? Oracle came up on the screen, there was no ignoring her call. "Bruce we have a problem." Her face showed that of anger and concern. "What's going on Barbara?" He asked pulling the cowl off his face. "It's about Maia." He cocked up an eyebrow and leaned toward the screen. "About Maia or Blue Jay?" Barbara rolled her eyes,_ leave it to Bruce Wayne to distinguish a difference_. "Both. You remember how Maia got the intel for the Children Slave thing? She said it was an anonomous tip." Bruce nodded and Barbara began to type. A picture came on his screen. "Well the tip wasn't so anonomous." It was one of the Batcam shots. Maia Mason was being handed a brown envelop from a man in a black hoodie, from Jason Todd.

"But he's-"

"Dead? Looks like he's got a couple more tricks up his sleeve. This was taken two hours before she came to Dick with the information."

He eyed the picture and didn't know whether to feel relieved, or angry.

"What if she's working with him. Trying to find another way to infiltrate-"

"She's not."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"That's not going to cut it Bruce. Why do you trust her so much? Sure you ran a background check. But sending her on missions three months in isn't your usual forte." Bruce pulled his cowl over his face and got up. "Is it because you see him in her? Because you some how see some of your first boy wonder when you look at her?"

Bruce exhaled and sat back at his computer desk. "Of course I see him in her, that's what attracted both Dick and Tim to her, but that's not why I came to trust her. It's the other man I see... John Mason."

"Her father?"

"Yes. John Mason was one of Bruce Wayne's only real friends. After he looked into my finacial history he accused me of fraud and harbouring fugitives. He followed me, kept a close eye, made sure I wasn't a danger. Why? I don't know. But he did. Soon enough he found me to be Batman, I guess Maia didn't fall too far from the tree. He kept my secret and became an ally of not Batman but Bruce Wayne . He told me he was more interested in an alliance with the man and not with the bat. When he needed help he came to Bruce Wayne and when Bruce Wayne needed help he went to him. Then him and Elaine were murdered and Maia went missing. Strangely I'm not surprised that she came into our lives. Fate has a strange way of working; you can either shape it or sit back and watch it work... Anyway, during the three months of training she received I saw him through her. His determination, willingness, perseverance, unbiased perception... Who do you know that can make Damian smile? That's why I trust her. Because it is truly amazing that with all she's been through, with all of the excruciating experiences and circumstances you can still see him, you can still see the good she was raised from."

"Table for two, outside." The waiter picked up two menus and walked past them. "Right this way sir." They followed him out the restaurant and to a table three tables away from the target. "Someone will be with you in a moment." As the waiter left Maia looked over the menu. "I think I'm going to get a stack of pancakes." Tim gave her a confused look. "You're actually going to order something?" She nodded and turned another page. "It's going to look suspicious if we sit here foodless. Besides I'm starving." Tim chuckled and picked up his own menu. "Then maybe this would be a good time for us to talk, you know, about last night." Maia didn't remove her gaze from the menu. "Do you think that's appropriate? We are kind of on the job." Tim took his sunglasses off and cleaned them before putting them back on. "It's going to look suspicious if we sit here speechless." Maia sighed and dropped the menu on the table. "It was just a nightmare." Tim placed his hand on top of her's. "It was more than a Nightmare, you were screaming and crying. It scared the heck out of me." She sighed and looked around. "There's something I never been able to get over since that day." She swallowed hard and played with her thumbs. She was nervous, Maia didn't get nervous. "What?" Tim asked. "When my father was under the ceiling, after he told me to leave, he said sorry. He said he was so sorry, like he did something wrong. I just, I still wonder what he was apologizing for. It wasn't his fault I wasn't strong enough." Tim laid his hand lightly over her's. "You were twelve. It wasn't anyone's fault. Not even your's." The waitress came over. "Can I start you two off with something to drink?" Maia took a deep breathe and moved her hand from under his. "I'll have a cup of green tea."

"How are the pancakes?" Tim asked as he drunk his cup of coffee and watched her eat. She pushed the plate towards him. "I hate when you watch me eat, it's creepy. You can have the rest you need some food in your stomach anyway." He shook a hand and pushed the plate back. "No I'm fine." She pushed it back. "Eat the damn pancakes. I won't have you passing out on me. Go on, eat up." He rolled his eyes and cut a small piece of the pancake and placing it in his mouth. "Not bad." As he ate another piece the target got up from the table and led his date down the street to his car. "Target is on the move."


	12. Addiction

**This chapter is filled with a lot of mush, sexiness, and angst. Readers beware!**

* * *

"We've been docked out here for two hours." Maia said adjusting herself. "I think we can make a quick stop by a burger joint." Tim rolled his eyes and kept his eyes on the building across the street. "You're like a food disposal; you could eat a thanksgiving meal and get hungry 3 minutes later." Maia shrugged. "What can I say, I have a fast metabolism." Tim chuckled and suddenly the man exited from the building shirtless. He looked around and stretched into a yawn, and then his eyes were fixed on their car. "Shit." Maia whispered as she quickly undid her seat belt. "What are you doing?" Tim asked as she flipped a leg over him and sat on his lap. "Improvising." As the target made his way over to their car Maia dug her lips into Tim neck. She kissed and sucked hard enough to give him a hickey. Tim let out a satisfied sigh and clutched at her thighs at the sudden embrace. _Damn. _Then there were two knocks at the window, the target. She sloppily removed her lips from his. "Roll down the windows Tim." He obeyed still in shock. The man was tall and heavily built, his abs were hard to not look at when it was all they could see. "You two have been out here for quite some time." He placed a hand on the roof of the car and lowered his head into the window's view. "We got lost on our way to the motel and decided to pull over and uhh...improvise. Know what I'm saying?" He grinned and nodded. "Yeah, yeah I know what you mean." Maia narrowed in on the scar under his eye as if she'd never see it before. "Dude, that's a wicked scar you got there. Where'd you get it?" He smiled and backed away from the car. "In the line of duty." As he went back across the street he yelled to them, "You kids have fun!" Harmless, the guy seemed harmless. There was no way he was going to rule a society of assassins. "You know you're a little too sexual for a virgin." Tim said snapping her from her deep thoughts. "What? Oh, well my 'sexuality' is what makes my opponents underestimate me. I bought us another 15 minutes before we have to change car skins and stake out at another location." They stared at each other for a while, awkwardly.  
"Maia?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I can't drive."  
"Why?"  
"You're still on my lap."  
"Oh."  
She carefully flipped herself back over to her own seat. "Can I ask you something? It's a little personal." She nodded and re-buckled her seatbelt. "You are still a virgin right?" She suddenly looked up to Tim with widened eyes. "That's more than a little personal, Timmy." He shifted the car to drive and drove down the street. "You don't have to answer. I just...I wanted to know." She sighed and put a hand through her hair. "Don't worry Tim; we're still floating on that same boat." As he slowed down at a red light he peeked at Maia from the corner of his eyes. "So you and Jason never..." She rolled her eyes to Tim's direction. "Jason is a friend. Nothing less, nothing more." Tim drove at the green light and turned another corner. "Sure?" He asked as he drove between two old buildings. "100%." Maia said as they came to another stop. "Help me change the skin." Tim said as he exited the car looking both ways to make sure no one was around. Maia let out an irritated huff then followed his lead. "Maybe we should go incognito." Tim said as he placed a finger under his chin. "Yeah, because Red wasn't a bit obvious." Maia said sarcastically. "Place your thumb under the mirror." Tim said and they both did. "System activated." The car spoke.  
"Initiate Midnight tone."  
The car changed colors as if it had scales, starting from the back and making its way to the front.  
"Anything else sir?"  
"No, deactivate."  
The car went silent and Tim motioned for them to get back in the car. "Bats do always have the nicest toys." She said getting back in the vehicle. "Well just say the word and the car's yours." Maia raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Tim nodded as he re-buckled his seatbelt. "Bruce is a sucker when it comes to his girls. You, Cass, Barbara... Heck even Steph's growing on him." Maia smiled, _it's funny how she found a second family after losing her first._

"What are you doing?" Tim asked as Maia lined her lips with a blood red lipstick. "Going undercover." She said rolling the lipstick back in its tube. He looked over her and crossed her arms. "How are you going to fight in that?" Tim asked pointing to the sheer, zipper back, black tank top she had laid out on the bed next to the pair of skinny jeans. "The shirt's loose fitting and allows for easy movement. The jeans only look tight they actually fit like spandex. It's a bar on the lake and we have to blend. Believe me I've fought in way worse. Now if you don't mind." Tim turned his back to her so she could get on her clothes. "What if he recognizes us?" Tim asked as Maia pulled the jeans on the shirt. "We're going without the sunglasses and we're not going to be together." He quickly spun around with a cocked up eyebrow. "Don't tell me you think you're going in alone." She turned around and revealed her bare back to him. "Zip me up?" She asked pulling her hair over her shoulder. He slowly walked over and went to battle with the zipper. "Hold on...it's stuck." As he fumbled with the zipper his warm hand repeatedly stroked the cold area of her back. Maia couldn't help the small hum that escaped her lips._ Tim's touch still had that affect on her_. A small grin grew on Tim's mouth. _The static was still there_. He worked the zipper up and gently began to run his hands on the side of her arms. "You're so cold." Tim said as he continued to lightly caress the cold out of her arms. _Come on Maia stop him, you know where this is going. Be mad, be strong_. But she couldn't she wanted this just as much as Tim. He heard another hum slip from her lips and thought of it as his cue. He gently pressed his lips into the side of her neck. She spun around and stared into his eyes looking for a reason to hate him, to push him away, and run into the bathroom. But she couldn't. Tim was pulling her into him lightly, staring at her lips which was covered in lipstick that made them seem even more, edible. His gaze shifted onto her eyes which both looked anxious and confused. He saw the small glint in her eyes that always began to glisten whenever she stared too long. He didn't see the Blue Jay or the Aven's Trophy Child when he stared at her, he saw Maia and that's all he needed. "Maia can I ..." She didn't answer with words instead she answered with her lips. Each kiss was hard and passionate. He led her to the bed without disconnecting himself from her. As they thudded down on the bed Tim reached behind her to undo the zipper, and she let him. He carefully pulled the shirt off of her making sure not to tear it. Maia reached her hands under Tim's shirt and helped him tug it over his head. They reconnected as soon as possible making sure to keep up that magnetic pulls. Tim was just so warm. His skin was like a giant quilt on her freezing skin. He carefully kissed her and went at her pants buckle simultaneously. When the belt was off he trailed kisses from her lips to her neck and then to her navel. Tim... Maia moaned only making him want to get her naked faster. He undid her pants button then looked up at her. "It's time to wake up." Maia eyes opened. She shot forward and grabbed onto the nearest person's neck. "Maia it's me. It's okay." Tim said grabbing onto Maia's wrist. "Oh, Tim I'm sorry I just..." she trailed off remember images from the dream."It's okay, but it'd be great if you let go of my neck." Maia quickly released him. "Another bad dream?" Tim asked rubbing his neck. "No just a strange one. How long have I been out?" Tim stood up from the bed. "2 hours. I would've let you nap longer but the target is going to a bar to meet with what he called a 'recruit'. We should suit up and stake out." Maia got up and walked towards the bathroom.  
"Just so you know, you talk in your sleep."

It was cold and stiff. The air seemed sad and whispered soft cries into their ears. Sure the suit was comfortable and warm but it still didn't help the parts of Maia that weren't covered. "He's exiting through the back with a young Caucasian male, approximately 5 foot 10 maybe taller. Are you locked in on their location?" There were a couple of shuffles then Tim's voice echoed in her ear. "Affirmative. Target is locked; stand down until we have probable cause." Maia nodded to herself and stepped back from the edge of the roof. "Rodger that captain." Tim let out a small and soft chuckle as he held the binoculars up to his face. The target and accomplice sat there for at least an hour, just talking. They seemed completely harmless until they grabbed a man and pulled him into an alley. The accomplice grabbed him from behind and quickly covered his mouth with a towel, probably soaked in chloroform. The target nonchalantly shot him in the neck with a syringe gun with a sedative that immediately knocked out the victim. The accomplice dragged his body backwards, further in the alley. "Now?" Maia asked walking over to the edge. "Now." Tim confirmed. Maia let her body fall over the edge and drop two seconds before performing a flip that allowed her to land on her feet and not harm herself even from tall heights, Dick taught it to her. "Carve it in nice and slow and you're in kid." The "kid" nodded as the two men stood above them with his arms crossed. He pulled out a small dull pocket knife from his pocket. The victim was laid out on the floor with his shirt torn open. The kid swallowed hard then held the knife up. Before it plummeted down a batarang was shot disarming the kid and causing them all to see their location. "Surrender and we won't hurt you." The target stared for a couple of seconds unresponsive then smiled. "Hey get I got a better right of passage." He pointed towards Tim. "I want his heart fresh out the chest but her..." He pointed towards Maia and laughed. "I want her breathing. I know some people who would be just happy to see you. Oh and don't worry kid this big guy will help you." The kid stood to his feet and quickly charged at Tim who dodged the first several punches before throwing one of his own. The big guy immediately went to Maia. The guy came on fast and quick but stupid as hell. Maia's father taught her about guys like this.  
_"In this line of work you're going to fight men bigger than you and stronger." Eleven year old Maia was sitting on the floor, in uniform with her legs crossed, listening to her father as he paced and lectured. "But you will always have the advantage of strategy. Get up." Maia obeyed. "First stance." Maia shifted her body to attack mode. Putting one fist in front of the other and letting her feet correspond with her fist. "I'm going to come at you quick and strong. Use some type of skill to disarm me and then take me out." Maia scratched her head. "But you don't have any weapons." Maia said and John smiled. "You're smart Maia, but I taught you how to disarm a weaponless man. Come on, get up, do it just like I taught you."  
_She delivered multiple quick and hard body shots to several pressure points, in seconds he was down. "What the hell? I can't move." Maia reached into her belt and pulled out her handcuffs. "I attacked your nervous system you should regain your mobility in 5-10 minutes." She both of his hand behind his back. "When I get out I'm gonna kill you, you little bi-" Maia sent one sever punch to the face. "Yeah, whatever you say." As Tim handcuffed the boy he was fighting they heard several claps. "You, two are very entertaining. Can you do more tricks?" Maia stood to her feet and returned to offense mode. "Oh don't worry sweetheart, I'm not really in the mood to fight." He held out both of his wrist in front of him. "I give up. You caught me, yada yada ya. Can we just get this over with? I'm starved." Maia and Tim exchanged confused glances before cuffing him up and taking him downtown.

"He hasn't talked. Not even a word, he just sits there with that cocky grin on his face." The police officer who reported to the scene was standing with them on the other side of the one way glass. "I don't get it." He said looking over the two vigilantes and their attire. "But then again there's a lot I don't get. Ay boy, I know that spandex gotta be itchy." He said looking over to Tim. "Thank you officer we'll take it from here." Tim said, the officer nodded and exited the room. After the door shut Maia followed Tim into the interrogation room, where Tim took charge. "I have a few questions for you. Are you comfortable? Did they give you some-" The target raised his handcuffed hand over the table and pointed in Maia's direction. "Her. I wanna talk to her." Tim looked back at Maia who nodded and then traded seats with him.  
"You gave up easily for someone so confident."  
"Well let's just say silver looks good on me."  
"Don't be so sure. Who are you?"  
"Let's start off by saying I'm a superior." He said slumping back in his seat.  
"A superior to whom?"  
"A superior to the rest of the followers."  
"The rest? I thought you were superior."  
"Everyone answers to someone."  
"Who is it that you answer to?"  
"The mercenary. He will guide us to the top."  
"Top of what?"  
"...The top of the food chain. We will eliminate these foolish competitors."  
"What competitors?"  
"Don't you get it? We're a syndicate of assassins and those other "associations" claiming justice are just in the way of the bigger picture."  
"So your...syndicate, is beefing up to fight the league of assassins?"  
"The League of Assassins isn't the only threat."  
She stared at him trying to see some dishonesty in his eyes, and then narrowed in on the scar under his eye  
"That scar is...unusual. How'd you get it?"  
"Remember that mercenary guy?"  
"Sure, you're superior?"  
"Right, well he doesn't tolerate disloyalty. So if you're really in for good you pledge your allegiance by branding this little symbol under your right eye. Wanna try it? I promise the pain is only temporary."  
"I rather not. Who is this mercenary? What's you're superior's name."  
"I still have the right to remain silent right?"  
Maia stood out of her seat and pushed it in. "Okay fine." Maia said following Tim to the door. "You fight just like your father!" The man called to her stopping her at the exit. "Looks like he's taught you well." Maia turned to him and stared at him angrily. "Who are you?" Maia asked clenching her fists. Tim stopped outside of the door and turned around, waiting for the answer. The man leaned foreword and put his hands on the table. "I go by many names, but you..." He crossed his fingers over one another. "You can call me Arson." A wicked grin grew cockily across his mouth. "Nice to see you again." As if on instinct Maia closed the door on Tim and quickly locked it. Everything seemed slow and over the faint sounds of banging at the door she heard her heartbeat pick up it's pace. She stared at him wordlessly and began to shake as her vision blurred with red. _This was the man who killed her family_. In a quick instinct she leaped over the table and tackled him to the ground breaking the chair he was sitting in. She sent several punches to the face not stopping when he laughed, not stopping when she saw blood. "I'm glad you made it out." Maia kept punching not replying or reacting to any of his statements. "Do you still smell it? The scent of their burning flesh when I cooked them alive?" _That's it; she was tired of hearing his voice_. She grabbed his neck with both hands and pressed his thumb against his Adams apple. Then he smiled bearing all teeth, that's when it hit her. _He wanted her to do this_. And the last she wanted was to give in to his desires. She stood up breathing heavily and stepped backwards towards the doors and away from him. She unlocked the doors and stepped past Tim who looked at her with fear in his eyes. Her glove was covered in red her eyes seemed empty. She didn't say anything to him; she just walked past him and out the door.

"Maia you in there?" Tim asked knocking on the bathroom door. The shower was running but he needed proof, he wanted to hear her voice. "I'm here." Maia said turning the shower off. She quickly dried off and threw on a large white v-neck and some pajama shorts. She walked out drying her hair with a towel. Tim stared with confusion. "Uh Maia are you alright?" She walked past him and further into the motel room. "I'm fine. How are you?" She asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm, uh, I'm worried, scared and a bit confused." Tim watched as she picked up the remote and blindly flipped through the channels. She didn't seem fragile or broken like she did when she was sad or angry. She looked..._normal_. "Are we going to talk or what?" She rolled her eyes and clicked the TV off. "Tim, you're such a female you know that?" He cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Excuse me?" She did an angry moan and stood from the bed. "You always want to talk about feelings and emotions. Stop being so feminine! Talking isn't going to help me and it isn't going to make me forgive you!" Maia snarled at Tim, almost baring teeth. "I don't want to talk about this so you will forgive me!" Tim yelled back moving closer. "Stuffing all those 'feelings'-" Tim air quoted. "And 'emotions' to the pit of your stomach Maia, isn't healthy. It's going to kill you." Tim yelled not wanting to be mean but feeling that he had to. "Then. Let. It." Maia said leaning in close so Tim could hear, so that he understood, so she wouldn't have to repeat it. "How dare you." Tim said almost in a whisper. "You think I'm just going to sit by and watch you self destruct?" He stepped closer and grabbed on to her shoulders. "Because I'm not. Look at me Maia! I can't." He let go of his grip of her shoulders only to be pulled back in. Their lips connected hard. Maia knew how Tim's kiss, his touch, made all the bad things go away. Even if it was only temporary, _she needed it_. Tim was surprised and let her kiss him before kissing her back, before closing his eyes and fully embracing her, _finally_. He grabbed her by her back and pulled her in making sure to close any space between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard and passionately her heart was already feeling lighter and she needed more. Tim, he was like a drug to her and she didn't mind her addiction. They began to shift backwards towards a dresser and as her back hit it Tim lifted her by her waist and laid her on top of it making sure to keep their connection. Maia wrapped her legs around his waist and clasped onto his hair as he maneuvered his lips from her's to her neck. "Tim..." Maia moaned as she did in her dream. Tim rose from her neck and brushed the wet hair out of her face. He cupped her cheeks and pulled her into him really kissing her, as if it were their last time and then there were two hard knocks at the door. "Room service! I got some fresh towels and toilet paper!" He yelled parting their lips from each other. "Damn it." Tim said between the heavy breaths he blew as he leaned his forehead on Maia's shoulder. Maia let out a small relieving laugh. "I'll get it Wonder Boy." She said as Tim let her go and helped her off the dresser. She walked towards the door slowly letting her breath catch up. "Can you give us a couple hours?" Maia asked opening the door. "Wait, you're-" Tim watched as Maia suddenly fell backwards and landed on her side. Her hair covered her face. Tim immediately stood to his feet. "Mai-" He felt a small puncture in his neck. Then he was falling and hit the ground in a hard thud. His vision began to blur as he saw them drag her out the room. _Maia_, then everything went black.


	13. Revelations

**OK, so there has been a major plot twist. Maia has been kidnapped and in this chapter we find out who did it and some other surprising things. Stay tuned!**

* * *

Tim immediately shot forward gripping onto whatever was in reach. "Maia!" He screamed not fully realizing what happened. "Calm down Tim you're safe." Dick was standing over him with his arms crossed. "Master Timothy has awakened sir." Alfred said as he swiftly came into the room caring towels, bottles of water, and home-made sandwiches. He passed Tim a bottle and carried his tray of food over to Damian and Stephanie. "Where's Maia?" Tim asked in panic, searching the cave with his eyes. "We don't know." Dick said running a hand through his hair. "A worker at the motel you were staying at found you lying on the ground. When a hit on Alvin Draper appeared on the Bat computer we rushed to the hospital and found you there. The police said your girlfriend was kidnapped so we took you into custody and took over their case." Tim nodded as he swallowed in a hard breath. _He wished it was just a nightmare_. "Tim." The Bat computer screen was filled with the Batman's face. "I won't be handling this case due to my current location. I apologize for the inconvenience I'll be back as quickly as possible but until then I trust you and Dick with this. Find Maia and bring her home. Batman out." The screen cut off not even giving Tim a chance to respond, must of been prerecorded for Tim's awakening. "Dumbass." Damian whispered under his breath obviously holding back from attacking Tim. "How long was I out?" Tim asked pulling himself off the stretcher. "18 hours." Steph said peeling the crust off her second half of sandwich. "We've been looking high and low for Maia but honestly we don't know where to look." Steph said taking a big bite of her sandwich; she always ate when she was frustrated or scared. "We shouldn't have lost her in the first place." Damian sneered crossing his arms. "We talked about this Dam-" Damian slammed his water on the desk. "I don't care! Drake's at fault here! If it were I who was on the mission. Maia would be here with us. Not with some god-forsaken kidnappers." Damian flailed his arms to make a point. "If anything happens to her I swear I will cut your limbs off piece by piece, slowly, with a butter knife. Then let you live with the guilt-"  
"Enough!" Dick yelled silencing the cave. "That isn't going to help Damian. I know you're worried, we all are. But the arguing is only going to slow down the process. Understood?" Damian let out a small -tt- and slumped back against the computer desk with his arms crossed. "Tim I need to know if you saw anyone weird or unusual in Keystone. Someone who could want to hurt Maia." Tim thought hard. Then it hit him, why hadn't he already thought of this.  
"The man that Batman sent us to investigate..."  
"Yeah?"  
"It was Arson."  
"Wait, _the Arson_. The one who-"  
"Yes that one."  
The cave was silent and painful. Dick put his mask on his face. "Suit up Red Robin. We're going to Keystone." He began to march towards the car. "I'm accompanying you." Damian said pulling his Hood over his head. "No I need you and Batgirl on call for backup. That's an order, Robin." No one questioned him or stopped him to ask questions because for a quick second they swore they heard Batman's voice.

Maia's eyes flickered opened, but there were still darkness. She struggled to get up, to move her hands but they were bond and so were her feet. "Looks like she's waking up boss." She heard that voice before; she'd never forget that voice, _Arson_. "Remove the bag. It's time we had a talk." That voice was thick, tough, deep, and unfamiliar. The bag was pulled from Maia's head and she squinted when the light touched her face. As her vision cleared she struggled to free herself of her binds to attack Arson. "You son a bi-" The other man interrupted her and came into her eyesight. "Language child. Get yourself under control before I do." She looked the man in the eye and scurried back a bit. She read about him in the Bat files and hoped she would never have to encounter him. This man who beaten the big man in red and blue and even out smarted the Batman himself. She stared at his half colored mask in disbelief, _Deathstroke_. "You're the mercenary." Maia muttered under her breath. "Smarter then you look." he said walking in front of her. "Oh how rude of me let me introduce myself. The name's Slade Wilson, this here..." He gestured towards Arson, who was standing there with a smug look on his face. "This is my first in command, Arson." Maia swallowed hard. "There's no need for introductions from you. We all know your work we're quite impressed actually. Maia Mason a.k.a Blue Jay. Sidekick of Nightwing, trainee of Batman, member of Batman Inc., last of the Masons." Maia winced then sucks in a huge breath of air. "Slade Wilson." She said recalling his profile. "Slade Wilson a.k.a Deathstroke. Father to Grant Wilson, Joseph Wilson, and Rose Wilson. Mercenary, Expert martial artist, Master tactician and strategist. Transformed in military program to create super soldiers, Deathstroke has a powerful healing ability and possible immortality. He-" Deathstroke started applauding her. "Looks like I'm not the only one who did my research. You just left out a few minor details, nothing big." He knelt in front of her and looked into her eyes. "Arson." He said turning to look at him. "You might want to be back in your cell to greet the brat bats. Make sure to give them the correct instructions." Arson nodded and began to leave. "Send in two more of my followers." He called after him before he turned back to Maia. She could almost see the smile under his mask. He grabbed Maia by the chin with one hand and turned her head almost as if he was examining her. "You look just like your mother." He said turning her head the other way. "You don't know her, you don't know my parents."  
"I know John Mason was a coward and a traitor."  
"My father was-"  
"Oh come on Maia." He said standing to his feet as his followers entered. "You can't still believe John Mason is your father."

Red Robin and Nightwing entered Keystone Holding Facilities. "Hey Dick." The Flash whispered as he leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry man. I should've just handled it myself. I'm here to help." Dick shook his head and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Wally it's not your fault." He turned towards Tim. "It's not anyone's fault. I'll do my job you do yours." A cop ran in out of breath. "Mr. Flash sir?" He asked catching his breath. "Just call me Flash, Mr. Flash is my father." Wally said getting back in his superhero stance. "Bank on Elmerson. It's getting robbed by Mirror Master." He said gasping out air. "Got it, back in a Flash." He said before disappearing in a flash of red and yellow and a gust of air. "Oh my gosh, I'm going to die!" The rather unfit cop said leaning forward and placing his hands on his knees. "Uh, are you okay?" Dick asked placing a hand on his back. "I'm fine, I'm fine." He threw his head back and took in one last breathe. "Unlike the Flash everyone can't run two miles per hour. Am I right? Oh don't give me that look you know what I'm talking about, human hero." Dick shook his head. "Arson, Officer Buckner what's your report?" He shook his hands. "Call me Officer Dave, Buckner is so old. Follow me." The officer nodded and led them down a hallway. "He's just been lying there the whole time. We handcuffed him to his bed like you asked Robin." Tim took a heavy sigh. "Red Robin. I'm not just Robin." He unlocked the door to his cell and opened it up. "Hey Fire bunny you've got some very important visitors." Arson let out a thick laugh and sat up in the bed. "This guy's an asshole." Arson said to Dick as he turned his body so his legs were hanging off the side. "If you'll excuse us Officer." Dick said closing him out of the cell. He nodded and headed back to where he came from. "Arson." Dick said looking over him. "I'm not impressed." He said crossing his arms. Arson smiled and leaned as far as his handcuffs would let him to look behind Dick and at Tim. "What's wrong champ?" Arson said imitating his face. "You look a little down." Tim clenched his fist and went to attack but Dick stopped him. "Don't let him get to you." Dick said lowering the arm he used to restrain him. "Where's Maia?" He asked returning to hostile mode. "I killed her. Drowned her in the Keystone Lake." Arson said leaning forward. "Listen to me and listen to me close because I won't be repeating myself. You got two seconds to tell me where she is or I'll-"  
"You'll what? Kill me? You Bats don't kill."  
"No I'm not going to kill you. Death would be too easy. I'm going to tie you up by your feet and hang you upside down where I'll take a knife and make hundreds of small cuts. Nothing lethal, I'll make sure not to cut anything important. Then you're going to take a bath in a pool of rubbing alcohol."  
"Is that all? Sounds like child's play."  
"No. That's just the beginning and believe it or not that will actually be the least painful activities of your day. I promise you, it'll get so bad that you'll pray to god that Nightwing breaks his moral code." Arson's grin slowly shrunk from his face as Dick leaned closer. "So I'm going to ask you one more time. Where the hell is Maia?" Arson glared at Dick then rolled his eyes. "Fine." He said hinting for Dick to back away. "There's this abandoned museum on Duskery Road, it's hard to miss. It's the only thing there and it looks like a small palace. That's where she's waiting for you." Dick cocked an eyebrow. "Who's got her?" The smirk returned to Arson's face. "The mercenary. You'll finally get to meet him." He said laughing, throwing his feet back on the bed and lying down. "See you soon boys." He said as they exited and relocked his cell. "Dick, you know this is a trap right? There's no way Arson would give up that much info unless he was told to." Dick nodded as they walked back towards the exit. "I know. But that's not stopping us." Tim closed his eyes as they walked towards the door then reopened them with a deep sigh. "Of course...Maia we're coming."  
"Oh come on Maia, you must have had some idea." She sat there silently biting on to her bottom lip. "John was always more of a sensei than a father, wasn't he? Trained you hard and had your mother read you bed time stories." She looked around the area for an exit. _Don't let him get to you_. "He didn't love you; he never did you were a tool to him. Nothing more than a vessel-"  
"That's enough you one eyed son of a bitch. When I get out of here, I'm going to break your fucking arms!"  
"Looks like I've found someone's tipping point. Don't talk about mommy and daddy, huh."  
"One more word and I swear to god-"  
"You'll what? Break my arms? It won't work as you probably know. Only way to beat me is too kill me, to disconnect my head from my body and we both know you won't. Those Bats made you stupid." She bit onto her bottom lip and searched the area. There was nothing helpful, just two of his followers and some really high up vents. "You want to know more about your 'father'?" He said pacing in front of her. "You don't know squat about my father." She said feeding in to his little game. "I should, I mean he was once my employee." Her body fell limp then stiffened up like she had rigor mortis. _He's lying Maia, he has to be_. "That's right." He said kneeling back in front of her. "Daddy worked for me and so did your mother." Maia shuffled back a little so she wasn't so close. "Think Maia, I mean how convenient is it that your parents was a world class gymnast and martial artist." He leaned a little bit closer. "That's because they weren't. They were assassins, working for me. And you? You were something we created; you were supposed to be the world's greatest assassin." He placed his hands on her shoulders and she scurried away from his touch. "Would you believe you're father was one of my best men? He was also a good friend. Until he betrayed me, do you want to know why? Because he fell in love with your Mother and ran off with her before you were even born." She shook her head, none of it made sense. "Why me? What's so special about me?" She said still in disbelief. "What's inside of you makes you special. You were implanted with a metagene, similar to mines." Her head shot up in shock and fear. "What the hell is inside me?" She asked with a quiver in her voice.  
"A metagene, don't worry it's not harmful it's actually very beneficial. This metagene heightens all your senses and increases the mind capacity and velocity."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means that your sense of sight, smell, and hearing are beyond that of a human's. You can learn more in a day than an average Einstein can learn in a month. You also learn faster than any speedster can run. I'm guessing you have photographic memory. You could probably recite each word from a book that your mother read to you when you were three. Stop me when I'm wrong."  
"What else does this metagene do?"  
"It gives you the healing factor, sort of similar to mines."  
"I don't have a healing factor."  
"Not yet you don't, the gene isn't completely activated. But I bet there's not a scar on you. Which is quite unusual for someone in your line of work?"  
"Ok, let's say you're telling the truth and this metagene crap is really bond to my DNA. What does it have to do with John not being my father?"  
"When we planted your egg in your mother and the metagene we discovered your father's genotype wasn't compatible. So we looked else where for a donor then six months into Elaine's pregnancy John fell for her and they both disappeared. We looked for quite some time, close to 13 years, just to find them hiding in plain sight. So I sent Arson to get rid of them."  
"You sent Arson to kill my family?"  
"Yes, you see I couldn't have all that source material hanging around especially not with all that information that had hidden in their minds. So I had them disposed of. "  
"Surprised I crawled out of the pit?"  
"No, not at all. You wouldn't have died from the blast; the adrenaline would have just fully activated the gene. Which would have saved you."  
"Why do you need me, why did you _make _me?"  
"There's a storm coming Maia and I need you to lead my men against it."  
"Why me? I can't be the only person in the world you could have given this gene to."  
"No you're not, but I wanted it to be in my bloodline."  
_Then that meant... He couldn't expect her to believe that he was her father. He can't be, it's impossible. But everything else he said was pretty much spot on, and it scared the heck out of her that he knew so much about her. But could it really be true? Could her father really be Deathstroke?  
_"It's time Maia, time for you to claim your throne."  
"If I refuse?"  
"I'm not giving you the ability to make a choice."

"Tim, you haven't talked since we got to Keystone." Dick was driving towards the museum Arson had told them about and decided to address Tim's silence. "It's not your fault, Tim. No one expected this." Tim shifted in his seat still silent. "Okay fine, don't talk. But I need you to get your head out of the gutter and start acting like you again." Tim finally turned to Dick's direction and spoke. "I'm not the only one out of character." Dick's foot pressed a little harder on the gas causing the car to jolt a little faster. "Nightwing do you copy?" Bruce's voice echoed throughout the car. "Yeah Bruce, I'm here." He said leaning back in his chair. "I'm two hours away from Keystone." He said almost as if he were in charge of the mission. "We don't have time, me and Red Robin coming up on the road. Be on call for backup." Dick said taking the control back. "Fine, just be careful. I'll be close." Dick slowed down and came to a stop. "Okay we need a plan." Dick said as Tim exited the car. "They're expecting us." Tim said examining the building that was half a mile away. They parked far so that they wouldn't see them coming. "So the front door isn't an option." Dick said standing next to his brother. "We could stage an attack from behind. But they got this place locked down, back and front." Dick said motioning from the back of the building. "Then the only logical strategy is starting from the top. I see a couple of windows, and a...air duct." Tim looked towards Dick and nodded. Through the air duct it is.

The place seemed empty and dusty. Most of the unimportant artifacts were covered in old sheets. It was dark and the only source of light came from the windows reflection of the setting sun. "There she is." Tim whispered to Dick who was laid on his stomach next to Tim in the vent. Maia was in a chair tied up by her hands. "This is too easy." Dick whispered back looking around for some type of trap. "Of course it is. This is a trap but we still have to get Maia out. She might need medical attention." She wasn't moving just staring straight forward and struggling in her binds. "We'll both go down. You'll watch my back as I untie her got it?" Tim nodded and followed Dick as he lightly landed on the ground and ran to Maia's rescue. She was blindfolded and her breath was heavy. As Dick went behind her to untie her she struggled more. "Don't touch me you son of a bitch." She said moving away from his touch. "Shhh Maia it's us. We're getting you out of here." She nodded as Tim reached behind her head and undid the blindfold. She kept her eyes closed tight. "Haven't seen the light in a while." She said as Dick finished cutting through her bindings. She quickly got up and leaped into Tim's arms. "It's okay Maia, you're safe now. We're get-" he stopped speaking and suddenly Maia kicked him off of her and sent Tim unconsciously falling to the ground with a stab wound in his leg. "Maia-" that's when Dick saw it. Her eyes were a different. They weren't they're usual brown. They were yellow and looked twisted. This wasn't his Maia. "Who the hell-" She pulled a gun from her hip and shot it. It sent two wires too Dick's chest. The electrical shocks were higher than usual and Dick blacked out.


	14. Bloodlines

"Father he's waking up." Dick's eyes opened to Maia. Maia looked almost unreal, stunning actually. If she hadn't stabbed Tim in the leg he would have complemented her. She stood before him with her hands at her waist and a dim light highlighting the smug grin slung at her mouth. She looked like a warrior in battle armor. She had two guns strapped on her waist, two knives on her thighs, and a sword on her back. Her hair was down, Maia never wore her hair down while at work, and her eyes were yellow. "Maia? What the hell did you do to her?" He yelled at the figure hiding behind one of the two pillars. Dick looked around, he was tied standing up. By both his hands and his feet. Tim was tied to a chair with his hands behind his back, still unconscious. "Nothing harmful." The man said stepping into the light. "I just unlocked her true potential." So Deathstroke was the mercenary. He should have considered the possibility. If he'd known, if Batman knew, they would have never been sent here. Slade was dangerous. "Slade let her go." Dick said trying to slide the laser he had out of his wrist and into his hand. "Maia's staying on her own free will." Dick looked towards Maia, who was grinning with her arms crossed. "Mind control? Really Slade? Never learn your lesson do you?" Slade shrugged. "Seems to be working out just fine for me." Slade walked back to a pillar and leaned on it. "I was expecting more of a challenge to capture you two." He said shaking his head in disappointment. "But it seems as if you get sloppy when a teammate is on the line. Makes it hard to believe you were trained by the Batman." Dick tried to struggle from his binds to distract their eyes from the laser sliding into his fingertips. "You want to see my training? Let me out of here you little bi-" Maia removed the sword from her back and pointed it in Dick's face. "Watch your language boy. Show respect." Maia said with the sword extended in one hand and the other hand gripping onto the handle of one of her guns at her waist. "I'll slice your tongue out." She said as Deathstroke laughed triumphantly. "Stand down child. The time will come." She replaced the sword in it's holder on her back and moved back to her original placement. Dick set the laser on low and aimed it at the wires he was tied by. It would take longer at this setting, but any higher might make a buzzing noise that would alert his captors. He just needed to keep them distracted. "Maia, you're in there somewhere." He said adverting his attention to Maia. "Maia Mason is in there somewhere and you need to get her out." Maia smiled and caressed the handle of one of the knives at her thigh. "Maia Mason is dead." She said grinning and re-crossing her arms. "I'm someone completely remade and I like it." She said leaning forward and showing her smile. "I was tired of being a good guy. Saving all these stupid and ungrateful people, I quit." She paced over to Red Robin and leaned in front of him. "I gotta tell you Dick." She said turning her head towards him. "I like being the villain." She turned back to Tim and slapped him awake. "Hey, bird boy wake up I want you to see this." Tim's eyes flickered open and widened in shock. "Maia?" He asked looking for her in her eyes. "Deathstroke is the mercenary; he's the one who took Maia." Dick said motioning his head towards Deathstroke who was leaning against the pillar and waving at Tim. "Mind control? Really Slade? Never learn your lesson do you?" Maia pulled the cowl off of Tim's face then grabbed him by his hair. "Daddy doesn't want to talk to you." Maia said pulling Tim by his hair to her direction. Tim pulled his head from her grip. "Maia, snap out of it. Don't let him control you." He said wiggling a laser from his wrist to his hand."Control? No, I consider it more of an influence of direction." She grinned at him and placed herself on his lap. "You could have had all of me. Instead..." She grabbed him by his chin and spoke in his ear. "You wanted that Wild Cat Harlot." She placed a sloppy kiss by his ear then standing back to his feet. "Your such an imbecile, you just look stupid." She said throwing his head to the side by his chin. "And you look like a solider. Never thought you'd be the type to follow especially someone as undignified as Deathstroke." Maia pressed a thumb and twisted into his cut. "I don't tolerate disrespect." She said pulling her thumb out and standing up straight. "Don't be fooled by the get up, boy. I'm no follower, I'm no solider, I'm a superior, and I'm Deathstroke's second in command." She said triumphantly crossing her arms. "You sound just like him, you sound just like Arson." Maia's grin turned to a frown then became a shrug. "So?" Dick's bindings were taking too long to cut through. The wire they tied them with was tough and he couldn't crank up the volume without them hearing it. He needed to break Maia out. "That's the man who killed your parents." Tim said also trying to break the spell Deathstroke had over Maia. "My parents died for a reason. They-"

"Enough, Maia. I'm done listening to this, time to say goodbye to your little friends." Deathstroke said finally removing himself from the pillar. "Right." Maia said pacing over to Dick and pulling out both of her daggers. "I'll make this as painful as possible." She said placing one of the knives at his neck. "Come on, Maia don't do-Ahh!" She placed a deep slice in his chest, not deep enough to kill but deep enough to hurt, badly. "You're in there Maia you need to push this out; I need you to push this out." Her eyes went brown then back to yellow in the same second. When she returned to yellow she stuck the blade in his arm and twisted it. "Come on Maia, _Push harder_." For a second she heard John's voice in his. She heard her real father speaking to her. "Enough end him!" Deathstroke yelled from his placement. Maia quickly turned around and threw each dagger at each of his shoulders. "So you broke out?" Deathstroke asked pulling each dagger out of his body like stickers. "I would have been disappointed if you hadn't. No child of mine can be held at someone else's will, not even mine...I'm such a proud father." Maia clenched her fist. "You're not my father." She charged at him and landed a kick to the side of his face which he caught and threw. "Do you really want to fight me? You must know you can't win. She reached at her waist for her guns. "Looking for these?" Deathstroke said unloading both of her guns and throwing them to the side. "Let's make it even." He unloaded both of his guns and threw all his knives to the side, leaving them both with a sword each. She came at him again this time with technique. She flipped once in the air and tried to land a kick on his shoulder which he blocked, still in mid-air she quickly swung her other leg around and landed a kick him in right on his jaw, she then twisted her body so she landed on the ground on her hands and kicked upwards hitting him in the chin before flipping backwards and landing back on her feet. It threw him back a few steps but didn't hurt him much. "You fight like John." He said as he blocked two more of her punches. "John could never beat me." She flipped over him then slid between his legs dragging his ankles with her. "I'm not John." She said as he hit the ground. "You're right." He said flipping back to his feet. "You're worse." He kicked her in the face sending her falling backwards but before she hit ground she flipped her legs over her head and landed with on one of her knees with her other leg extended. "You're sloppier, more acrobatic I'll admit. I could train you, make you a living weapon." He said walking towards her. She quickly pulled the sword from her back and extended it in front of her as he came closer. "Please Maia." He said pulling his sword from his back. "You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to." Maia stood to her feet with the sword still extended in his direction. "Don't test me." She said circling him. "You don't get it do you? That's all this is. It's a test, and I have to say Maia you're passing beautifully." She threw her sword back with a scream and struck his. "You can't fight who you are, Maia." He said as he pushed his sword on her's. "And you're me, everything from your might to your blood is all me." She pushed his sword away and swung it, slicing from his shoulder all the way down to his chest. "First blood is yours." he said with a proud smile. "Last blood..." He said hitting her sword out her hand with a kick. "Is mine." He pushed the blade into the side of her stomach. "I'll see you soon, child." He said pulling it out of her slowly and twisted. In shock Maia stumbled backwards before falling. "I've got you." Dick said catching her. "Slade-" Dick searched the museum. He was gone, Deathstroke disappeared. "Tim we have to get her back to the cave." Tim finally broke out of his binds and limped over. He pulled his intercom out of his belt. "Batman, Maia's been hurt. Deathstroke was behind this. He's been behind all of it." Maia grabbed on to Dick's shoulder as he picked her up. "I'm scared." She whispered not able to speak at a normal tone. "Of what?" Dick asked as he carried her outside. She began to black out before she could answer, but the truth is she wasn't afraid of dying or Deathstroke. She was scared of herself.

_"How about we take a break, Hun. You have a show on the tightrope with your mother tomorrow; I don't want to stress your muscles out too much." Maia nodded and gave her B.O.B another kick. "How come I have to know all this stuff Daddy? I'm only nine. Most nine year old girls don't know all forms of Latin including Archaic." John sighed and kneeled in front of Maia. "You're not most nine year old girls." He said resting a hand on her shoulder. "Why not? It's not fair; other girls are learning elementary literature while I'm being trained like a warrior." She said crossing her arms. Her mother stepped into the room and leaned against the door chiming in on the conversation. "Because you're special Maia. You're so different from all the other girls." He said pushing some hair out of her face. "How?" She asked moving from her father's shoulder. "Hey you two!" Elaine said interrupting their conversation. "I'm really not in the mood to cook. How about we go out to eat?" She asked, Maia's frown turned back to a smile. "Bacon Cheese Burgers?" She asked running towards her mother. "Sure and a movie. I hear that new Superman/Batman cartoon is in the theaters. How about you go get dressed?" She shook her head yes and smiled. "This is going to be so much fun!" She yelled as she ran up the stairs. John laid his hands in his palms then let out his signature huff before standing up. "Thanks for the save." John said walking towards her. He wrapped his hands around his wife's waist and kissed her on the cheek. "No problem, she may be 'special' but she has the same attention span as any other nine year old." He smiled and laid his head on her shoulder, this almost felt normal and that's all they ever wanted. Normality. "She's going to be okay right? Someday she'll overcome all of this, right?" Elaine nodded and stroked her husband's hair. He could be such a baby sometimes. "Of course she will."_

Maia's eyes flickered open. She turned her head to her left to see Alfred standing over her, wiping her forehead with a cool towel. "Master Richard, she's waking up." He held out his hand to her and helped her sit up straight. "Would you like a cup of tea?" He asked cleaning of his hand on one another. "Alfred..." she said readjusting herself."I would love a cup of your tea. Green, please." He smiled and nodded. "Why of course." He headed back towards the staircase that leads towards the mansion. "Maia how do you feel?" Dick said walking to her side. "What do you remember?" He picked up the glass of water and passed it to her. "I feel like crap." She said before downing the entire glass of water. "And I remember everything. From pre-mind control, to mind control, to post mind control." She passed Dick back the cup of water and drifted her eyes to his wounds. "I'm sorry about that, I wasn't me I'd never..." She turned her head to Tim who basically had his entire thigh wrapped up. "I'm horrible for what I did, I'm sorry guys..." she placed her face in her palms and took a long well deserved inhale and exhale. Then she felt a small tugging at her arm. "Don't apologize Mason. I doubt this is any of your fault. And I am...pleased that you are not dead." Damian said crossing his arms. She let out a small chuckle; _leave it to Damian to make her smile_. "Me too." She said leaning down and placing her hand under his chin. "I really missed you Dame." She whispered before softly kissing him on the cheek and then returning to her normal position. His eyes widened as he lightly touched his cheek and turned a light shade of pink, you could hear Stephanie laughing in the background. "Shut up, Fat girl!" Damian said out of his usual tone, fading into the background and covering his entire face. "Hey Eggplant, didn't see you there." Maia said, letting her mood lighten up. "Well what can I say, I was trained in stealth. Good to see you Baby blue." They exchanged a short and quick hug. "Since, we're saying our hellos. I might as well give you my greetings." Dick slowly extended his hand then plucked her on her nose. "That's for cutting me." He said before taking her in for a full hug. "You know, blue bird, you're never going out without me again." She smiled and hugged back. "Never." She said snuggling into his embrace. "Bruno's going to kill me when I get home especially after he sees what I did to you." He patted her head lightly. "Don't worry about it Maia, it wasn't your fault. We've all been a victim of the big M.C and none of us were able to break out of it. You did well my little padawan." Maia let out another laugh as they separated, really _star wars references_? "Did he hurt you, you know before you were put under the spell?" Tim asked from across the room. "I'm fine, Tim. Really, I just have a bit of a headache." Then suddenly Bruce appeared in front of her, coming out of the shadows. "We need to talk about what you remember." He said pulling the cowl off his face. "Of course we do." Maia said almost annoyed at his complete lack of empathy. Then Tim remembered something. "What kind of stuff did he put in you're head? You were basically proud to be his second in command. He even had you believing he was your father." Tim said with a snort. Maia pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "He is my father." All the joy and laughter left the room as the words slipped from her lips. "Excuse me?" Dick asked with widened eyes. "Deathstroke is my father." She said stuffing her face deeper into her knees. "But...How?" Dick asked leaning onto the table with the medical supplies. "Elaine Mason is my biological parent, but John isn't and they weren't some highly trained average Joes. They were assassins under Deathstroke's employment." She stared down avoiding all the shocked stares and concerned looks. "I was an implanted baby, made by Deathstroke to become the "world's greatest assassin". He put this metagene in me and...God does everything make sense now." Dick sat on the edge of the bed next to her and put his arm around her. "What makes sense?" Stephanie asked placing a hand on her hip. "All of it. I learned so fast, what seven year old do you know that knows ten languages? Put your hand down Damian. Do you know how long it took me to learn all the forms of Latin? Two weeks. How about English? I started talking at four months, reading when I turned two. I learned advanced math in a matter of days. I remember pictures and words from when I was one. Everything is so clear." Dick shook his head in disbelief. "Deathstroke could be lying." He said still shaking his head. "Maia you're hurt, you shouldn't get up." She did anyway and stood to her feet with no hesitation. She quickly ripped off all her bandages and threw them to her side. So scars, no bruises, no cuts. Her skin was flawless, even the wound were she'd been stabbed was gone. They all stared in amazement except of Bruce who looked away and crossed his arms. "This metagene did more that just speed up my learning, it passed down one of daddy's traits. The healing factor, I'm guessing it just kicked in." She turned to Bruce and gave an unforgiving glare. "Stop me when you hear something new." Everyone quickly turned their attention to Bruce, whose facial expression hadn't changed the entire conversation. "You knew?" Dick asked picking himself up from the bed. "Of course he did, he's the goddamn Batman. I just want to know how long you knew." He shook his head and uncrossed his arms. "For about seven months when you a little after you first moved in with Dick." In a fit of anger, Maia stormed over to Bruce and punched him, right in his nose. Before she could strike again Dick was pulling at her waist. "You obscurantist bastard! You knew all this time and you hid it from me!" Bruce checked his nose then sighed. "It didn't matter, I knew you didn't know. I knew you weren't influenced by him. I knew...I knew you were John's child." She hardened her stare and ripped Dick's arms off of her. "And you think that gave you any right to keep something like this from me? I trusted you Bruce! I trusted you like a-" She swallowed her words and turned her glare to the ground. "You said you wanted to know what I remembered." He nodded and took in a breath. "It's not Deathstroke's usual M.O to work in masses. I'm thinking he told his second in command why." He said as she slowly retreated back to the medical bed and sat on the edge of it still glaring at the ground. "There's a storm coming, someone's declared war." She rubbed the chills that slowly crept up her arms. "Deathstroke's creating an army." She said slowly raising her head to stare into the eyes of all the stern eyes. "And I've been recruited."

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dunnnnn! Yes that just happened and it's only getting more intense from here. Thanks for all the love I truly appreciate it and stayed tuned.**


	15. Intervention

She had to have drunk eighth maybe thirteen, shots of vodka and tequila. She lost count at the fifth one. What she did know was that this was the fifth night in a row she had came to this bar on the corner of Woodrow and Paniker and drunk until she didn't feel her body. She stumbled home and snuck in through her window, tripping on her way in. As she sat on the edge of the bed and began to remove her bolts she heard a voice. "Again, Maia I swear." Dick flickered the light on and kneeled against the door. Tim stumbled in behind him. "Gosh Maia, we've been looking for you everywhere." He went to her side and kneeled on the ground next to her. As he lightly placed a hand over her's. "I'm fine." She said snatching her hand away. "I was just drowning my sorrows again, no biggy." Tim stood to his feet letting out an irritated sigh. "You keep on drinking like this you're going to loose yourself." Tim said running a hand through his hair. "Loose myself? I was never in possession of myself... Tim you smell like mint." Dick sighed and crossed his arms. "When is this going to stop? Ever since you've been home, all you've done is gotten drunk, sleep, and eat." She shrugged again, this time in a more irritated way. Bruno waddled in and jumped on the bed beside her, like he always did when she would come home late. She lightly scratched behind his ear and let him lick her fingertips. "What is this an intervention?" She snorted patting Bruno's butt so he'd fall asleep, it was the only way he would. Dick nodded to himself then grabbed a mirror from her dresser. "When the last time you looked in the mirror? You look like a destroyed mess." Maia huffed and gave him a sarcastic grin. "Way to sugar coat it." He passed her the mirror. "Just look." She held the mirror up to her face and saw just how much of a destroyed mess she was. Her eyes were low and had dark bags sagging under them, her hair was just tangled and each strand was flipped in the wrong direction, her entire face just looked like it needed a good cleaning, and she could just tell her breath probably smelled like her mint gum was doing a horrible job of covering the alcohol "No wonder Tim won't have sex with me. I look a mess." Tim rolled his eyes as he took a deep inhale. "That's not why I won't have sex with you. Right now just isn't the right time." She waved her hand and shewed him off. "Yada yada yada, whatever Tim I've heard it all before." He leaned against one of the walls and looked out the window with a head shake. "We'll talk about this when you're less sexually enticed by alcohol and my brother isn't around." She stuck her tongue out and stood to her feet waking up Bruno. "Who are you and what have you done with my Blue Jay?" Dick asked only half joking. "I'm Maia Wilson, daughter of Slade Wilson made to kill people not to save them." She said stretching into a hard yawn. "You're name is Maia Mason." Dick said grabbing her shoulders and turning her body to him. "And who gives a fuck what you were made to do." Maia covered her mouth as she chuckled, Dick never cursed before. "You're seriously serious huh?" She asked as she felt the alchohol being burned out of her system. That usually meant she needed more, but now it meant she could listen more and respond more appropriately so she pushed her body to burn it quicker. "Listen to me Maia. I'm not going to act like I can relate this time because I can't, no one here can. But just because you were 'made' to do something doesn't mean you have to do it." She she her head and removed his hands from her shoulders. "Yes it does, there's this thing called fate or maybe you know it as destiny. I was meant to kill, so that's what's going to happen eventually." She said in a saddened tone as she sat back on the edge of her bed where her dog was waiting for her. "They're also this thing called free-will which basically attacks the teachings of 'fate' or 'destiny'. I may not be able to relate to you but there are other people who have basically destroyed what was destined to be their fate. Look at Cassandra Cain or SuperBoy. Look at Damian." Dick said as he made his way over to her and sat next to her on the bed. "And I know you're going ti be added to that list." He said giving a faint smile "I just know it."


	16. Purpose

**Okay guys, things start to get serious again in this chapter. The plot thickens...**

* * *

It's been nine days since she'd woken up in the Batcave. NINE! Why wasn't this the first thing that popped into her head when she got back to the apartment? Why did it take her knocking over the cardboard boxes she left unopened on her way out the shower to remember it? The safety deposit box. The password hint was, "What's you father's surname?" The answer wasn't Mason; John Mason wasn't her biological father. She sat on the floor in her room with the safety deposit box laid out in front of her. She nervously pressed to small button on the top. "What's your father's surname?" It asked and she took a deep breath before clearly saying. "Wilson." Then it said something she never thought she'd hear. "Access granted." You could then hear all the locks unlock and the quickening pace of her heartbeat. The boxed popped open and in the middle of the elegant velvet casing was a flash drive. It was silver and brand new, not even a speck of dust surpassed the box's security, it even smelled like her mom's favorite perfume and her dad's shaving cream, their scents always mixed because they were always together. She slowly and carefully picked up the flash drive then quickly reclosed the box wanting it to retain its smelled.  
"Please reset password." The box said as it locked back.  
"Damian."  
"The password is, Damian. Is this correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Box is now in locked mode."  
Maia quickly checked the house for Dick. He wasn't there, must of went to work. It was just her and Bruno, who snuck into her room while she was, searched the house. He stood by the door in guard mode only moving when Maia maneuvered back in. "Good boy." She said kneeling down and scratching behind his ear. "Bark if you hear someone coming." He howled signaling to her that he understood. Bruno had to be the smartest pup in the universe. He gotten a lot bigger since his first days with her and knew a lot more tricks. Maia sat next to him on the floor and opened the laptop in front of her. She quickly plugged in the hard drive and waited for it to pop up. There were only two files, a video titled, "WATCH BEFORE READING!", and a document file labeled with random letters and numbers. Anticipation swelled in her as she hovered the mouse over the video. This is what her parents left her. But was it for Maia Mason, their daughter, or Maia Wilson, Death stroke's daughter and little soldier. The most important question was; did she really want to know? Deathstroke had changed her opinion on her parents so drastically that she was scared to taint their image in her head further. She remembered them as loving, driving, parents who wanted the best for her, but now? What if they just ran off with her to claim the prize fighter as their own? What if...what if they never really loved her? She has to know so she clicked it quickly and petted Bruno as it loaded.

[Video]

"Is it on? Is it recording?" Elaine asked leaning over to look into the camera. "Yeah, babe it's on." John said coming into the camera's view. She stood up straight and waved. "Hi, baby." Elaine said with a shaky voice, waving her hand. She looked different, younger and weaker. They were both dressed in all black, and had hoods over they're heads. John looked out a distant window then removed his hood. "We're all clear." he said returning to Elaine's side. Maia didn't recognize the place, but it looked dingy and dark. There was a table in the background covered in weapons and two windows that let in a dim moonlight. The only other source of light was a lamp that sat on the ground next to the distant window. "So, since you're watching this. That means we're dead. We're so sorry that you're out there all alone, we're sorry that we can't be there." She let out a sigh and placed her hand in her palm. John gave a weak grin to the camera and wrapped his arm around his wife. "Watching this video also means that Deathstroke got to you, but you got away somehow and I already know I'm so proud of you."John said before doing his signature huff, the one that Maia adopted as her own, as Elaine raised her head and removed the hood. "I'm guessing Deathstroke told you the truth about us, about you. You know that I'm not your biological father. But I promise you that I will do my best to be a good dad, because you are my daughter. You and Elaine..." he said looking towards her mom. Who was smiling towards the camera. "You two are Mason's. You're my family and there is no DNA test in the world that can falsify that." Elaine smiled and nodded. "But unfortunately telling you we love you isn't the main reason we made this for you. What Deathstroke told you was true. We did work for him and we did make you. You do have this gene inside you that gives your body and mind special talents. But the gene wasn't automatically activated; it takes a special molecule to activate it. If he does it this way he'll probably mix it with something else do it isn't as strong or as deadly." Elaine's weak smiling face turned into a serious glare as she spoke to her daughter through the camera. That must have been why Deathstroke put that mind control stuff in her, it was infused with the molecules that activated the gene. "A couple of months before we decided to make you, an assassin association known as the Alliance of Redemption, declared war on all rivalry associations, assassins, and even mercenaries. They said this war wasn't going to take place for another 17 years so that they could...prepare. So we made you, another Deathstroke who could sneak into the Alliance and destroy it from the inside so he could have the winning advantage when the war started." She swallowed in some air and grabbed onto John's hand. "Who ever wins this war could take control of the entire continent. With power like that, it'd be easy for the winner to then go after other continents until...he or she has control of them all. John and I we kill, yes, but we kill the bad guys. This war has enough juice to kill anyone who gets caught in the cross fire, a lot of innocent people will die and anyone who doesn't will be put into slavery. Children will be raised as killers. We just couldn't aid that." You could see the tightening of the couple's hand as Elaine got chocked up on words. "We really hate that we have to throw this burden on you, especially since you're just a teenager. But we need you, the world needs you to sneak into the Association and stop them before they even get a chance to strike. You have to force them into a surrendering." John said looking over to his wife who nodded for him to continue. "At the top of the association is a woman, her name is Eve. You need to stop her before she makes the war call that starts everything. How you do it, is up to you. You're going to need an ally. Someone who you trust you're life with. Someone to watch your back and isn't afraid to get some blood on their hands. You...you can't be afraid to get some blood on your hands. Just make sure you only do when you have no other choice. Make sure it doesn't become a habit. We believe in you Maia, we know you're destined for something great." They both smiled and turned their heads simultaneously when there was a cry in the background. "That's you now." She said sniffling and wiping her cheek clean as John left camera view. "I can only imagine how mature you are now. You probably had a boyfriend or boy friends." She said chuckling. "No boyfriends." John said coming back into view with a baby so small he carried it in one hand. Her head rested on his palm and her little arms and legs hung over his arm. "I told you to stop holding her like that." Elaine said taking her from him and holding her properly. "Ok baby I understand, shhh shhh, we can't talk to future you if present you is crying." Elaine whispered to her daughter, calming her cries. "Maia." John said coming behind Elaine and wrapping his arms around his waist as she held the baby. "What?" She said looking up behind her into his face. "Maia, we should name her Maia." She nodded and looked down at her daughter. "Maia, the Maori name for Brave warrior...It's perfect, Infragilis et tanera." She looked up back towards the camera. "Maia, I love you with all my heart." She said rubbing her lips together and letting a tear fall. "We both do and we're sorry." John said not looking up from the baby. "Make us proud."

Then the screen went black.

Maia hadn't moved from her sitting spot for at least a half an hour. She just stared at the black screen letting tears rum down her cheeks. When the shock and suddenness of it passed she exited the video and opened the document. This document had everything she needed; locations, names, instructions, even more information on the metagene that was inserted in her. She placed the box under the floor board in her closet. Then took out a box she thought she would have left in there to rot. The uniform Deathstroke gave her. She didn't know why she kept it, she just did and even had it washed and repaired. Maybe as a reminder of what happened, but now she was glad she didn't burn it and frozen the ashes. She took it and began to pack her bag. When she had everything she needed, she left for something she couldn't find under the floor board. Next time she came to this house it'd be to say goodbye to Dick and drop Bruno back off, because he insisted on leaving with her.

"The fuck?" Jason said as he saw the door to his apartment was open. He held all his groceries with one hand and pulled out his gun with the other. He slowly walked in and surveyed the room. "I could have shot you, you know. Who's mutt?" Jason asked as he caught sight of Bruno and Maia sitting on his chair. "He's not a mutt and he's mine. His name is Bruno." He nodded and placed the gun back in his jacket. "Gonna give me a hand or what?" She rolled her eyes and got up and followed him to the kitchen with Bruno close behind. "What brings you to mi casa?" He asked dumping one of the bags on the counter. "I need your help." Maia said grabbing his bread and putting it in one of the cabinets. "What kind of help? You talking money or services?" He asked opening the fridge to place his eggs and milk. "I don't need your money." She said putting the peanut butter and several cans of tuna up with the bread. "That'll be my services then. You gonna tell me what's wrong? Wanna put a hit out on your friendly neighborhood arsonist?" She shook her head and leaned against the counter. "I need to become your sidekick." He stopped what he was doing and turned around. "Sidekick? What's wrong with your little gig with Dickhead? Is it about what happened with Deathstroke?" She forgot Jason knew everything. She didn't know how or where he learned them from, he just did. "Listen to me Jason; this isn't about Dick or Deathstroke. It's about the fate of the world and I need your help. Everything you need to know is on this flash drive. When you're done with it crush it, to a million pieces, then burn those pieces, then scatter the ashes in the wind, capisce?" Jason swallowed hard as he took it from between her fingers. "What the hell is going on?" He asked putting it in his pockets. "It'll explain later, but right now I'm going need for you to trust me. Do you trust me?" He looked into her eyes and asked himself did he really trust her. "Of course I do." He said squeezing a smile from her lips. "Okay great. Read over that, hi-jack a car, and pack your things. I'll meet you here at 2 am, I have other things I need to do before I leave."

She couldn't bring herself to wait at the apartment to wait for Dick to say goodbye or go to the mansion to face Bruce, Alfred, and Damian. But she couldn't just leave without a trace. That would have been more suspicious. Then there was Tim, she knew she would have felt worst if she would have left without seeing him. She didn't know why but he and Dick had different effects on her when it came to things like this. "Gosh, Maia you scared the crap out of me. You could just knock." Tim said walking into his bedroom and drying his hair with a towel. "You know better than anyone that knocking isn't my style." He smiled and threw the towel to the side. "Well if I knew you were coming over I would have made the place more presentable." She smiled trying to hide the sadness swelling in her stomach. "Don't worry I like the view just fine." Maia said looking over Tim who was fresh out the shower and only wearing a pair of jeans. "You seem better than when you were on a bender." He said in a small chuckle. Maia looked down trying hard to avoid his eye contact. "Is something wrong?" He asked moving closer trying to see her eyes in the dim lighting of the room. "Tim, I'm...I'm leaving tonight." She said standing from his window sill and walking past him. "Where are you going?" He asked turning to look at her. "I don't know yet." Maia said with a shrug. "I know I'm going far." Maia said as Tim walked closer. "For how long?" He asked lightly touching one of her hands. "I don't know." She stuttered in cracking voice crossing her arms. "I just need you to give these to Dick, Bruce, Damian, and Alfred and I need you to give Stephanie a giant hug." She said pulling an envelope out of her jacket. "You are coming back right?" Tim asked taking the envelope and tossing it on a desk on the other side of his room. "I hope so." She said almost in a whisper. "What do you mean you hope so?" He insisted as he watched her step closer to him. "What are you getting yourself into?" He asked looking over her face. "I just need a break, from all of this." He shook his head in disapproval. He could tell she was lying. He knew how her body tensed up a little, how her eyes shifted to her right, how she'd rub her lips together. All things invisible to the naked eye, _but he knew her_. "Fine, then let me come with you. We could be on the first flight to France by tomorrow morning." She chuckled and ran a hand through her hair. "I can't ask you to do that. Your life is here and I don't know when I'm coming back." She replied almost in an instance as if she already mapped the conversation out. "You're not telling me something." Tim stated watching her move closer. "I'm going to need you to just trust me." She said looking directly in his eyes. "Of course I trust you I just-" His voice was silenced by the cold touch of Maia's hand on his chest. "I could never have any of these." She said running her hand lightly over the scars on his chest. "I wouldn't exactly call that a bad thing." he said with a deep frustrated sigh. "They're beautiful, they're like battle scars. Each one represents something else, someone else you saved. I could never have them." She said looking up into Tim's eyes. "I love you." He said suddenly knowing she needed to hear it. He lightly moved his hand behind her neck and waited for a response."I..." she said looking away almost choking on the words. _Why was he making this so hard?_ "I love you too, Tim." She finally whispered rolling her lips over one another and letting tears fall down her cheeks. He pulled her in for a kiss making sure to make it soft and slow but have the same passion all their kisses had. He pressed his body against hers not wanting even a peck of dust to be able to maneuver between them. Of course he didn't want her to leave and if she had to he wanted to know why. But he did know that he wasn't getting anymore information out of her, he knew he couldn't convince her to stay. But he was going to try, with every fiber in his being he was going to try to get her to stay. She doesn't remember how they got over to bed or who took whose clothes off but nothing was perfect like Tim wanted their first time to be. Or maybe it was because right there in that moment they loved each other and everything felt right and afterwards they held on to each other tightly. She could almost hear the words, _don't leave me, _as they rolled off Tim's tongue in a whisper with every kiss he laid softly on her skin. But she couldn't stay, no matter how much she wanted too she couldn't. There was much more at risk than her or Tim or their relationship. He held onto to her as tight as he could so she could understand how much he wanted her to stay, how much he needed her too. But that didn't change anything because the next morning he woke up alone.

"Oh my gosh, you got laid." Jason said as he packed all their bags in the trunk, of the car he went all the way to New York to steal, and shut it. "What are you talking about?" She asked lifting her head from the hood of the car. "I know that face anywhere, _you just had goodbye sex_." She rolled her eyes and opened the door of the car. "Shut up." She said sitting on the passenger's side and slamming the door shut. "So it's true." He snorted getting in on the driver's side. "I said shut up." Maia cautioned pushing her seatbelt into his buckle. "You smell like sweat and perfume, in other words you smell like sex." He teased leaning over towards her. "Jason!" She blurted in an irritated tone. "It was with Timmy boy, huh? Looks like the baby bird finally grew up. How was it?" He asked with a wicked grin. "Nice, okay it was nice. Now please get your head out of the gutter and into the game." She stated lowering her chair and putting her feet over the dashboard. "What are you doing?" He asked as she pulled her hood over her head and crossing her arms. "I'm going to sleep, I'm tired." She groaned with a huff. "I bet you are." Jason muttered under his breath. "Where to first, pretty bird? There were a couple of places these people are supposed to be stationed." She sighed and removed the hood off her head. "Only one location matters now, but first we need to make a stop. I have someone I need to see." Jason nodded and started the car. "Where to?"  
"Vegas."


	17. Breathe

**Yes, I took Timmy's Innocence. No, I do not regret anything. **  
**But on a serious note guys happy holidays and please cherish your families while you have them because you really never know when your or their time may be up.**  
_**R.I.P. 12/14/12**_

* * *

"Hello, Las Vegas! I am honored to bring to you both my talent and utterly irresistible looks." The crowd laughed mistaking his arrogance for humor. "But I'm not the only beauty here with us tonight, please put your hands together for my lovely assistant, Isabel!" Smoked appeared as a girl was raised from beneath the stage with both of her arms extended above her and hip cocked to its side." As he caught a glimpse of who really came out he rose his eyebrow in confusion. "Sorry folks, looks like there have been a change in plans." He said smiling at the girl dressed like a magician in fishnet and covering the earpiece with his hand. "Who are you?" He whispered. "Where's the original assistant?" He asked smiling at the crowd. "You know me as Blue Jay, I need your help." Maia said keeping a smile on her face and waving towards the crowd. "Not really the best time, I'm kinda in the middle of something." He gestured towards the crowd. "Don't worry Zatara; I know how to put on a show." He nodded and uncovered the mic. "Here with me, ladies and gentlemen, I have the lovely...Estelle, who will be assisting me in the daring acts of magic. Are you ready?!" He screamed as the audience gave him a roaring response.

"So what can I do for you?" Zachary asked leading Maia to his dressing room. "You said I should come to you if I ever need an ally. Well, I'm taking you up on that." She replied as he opened the door. "Well actually I said call but-Who the hell are you?" Zachary asked as he saw Jason sitting on his window sill reloading a gun. "My body guard." Maia said stepping passed him and into the room. "Don't worry he won't shoot unless you give him a reason to." Zachary nodded and locked the door behind him. "What is it that you need again?" He asked dropping his body down in his chair. "I'm going incognito, and I need you to make me unrecognizable to friends." She said placing a hand on her hip. "You do look good in those fishnets." He said eyeing her legs. "Come on Zachary focus, can you do it?" She asked snapping him out of his haze. "No I can't." He said removing himself from the chair. "You should have gone to my cousin. Unlike her my abilities are limited to unanimated objects." He said going into the closet of the dressing rooms. "Your cousin has too many ties to the family." Maia called after him. "Are you sure there's nothing you can do?" She asked as he came out with a chest. "I'm 100% sure. But I do have something that can." He said digging through the box and tossing jars, stones, and other objects to the side. "Here it is. The necklace of False Identity." He said pulling out a gold chain that had a red crystal hanging from the end of it. "What does it do?" Maia asked not being able to take her eyes off it. "You put it on and it sort of makes you unrecognizable to people you know. The only catch is it doesn't change your face and the spell can be broken if someone identifies you because of your hair, any scars, your voice, or even your personality. So even with the necklace, you'll have to change everything." He said walking behind her and wrapping the necklace around her neck. "Don't mean to burst anyone's bubble but...I can still recognize her." Jason said reattaching his guns to his hip. "No shit, Sherlock. We saw her put it on." Zachary said in his most sarcastic tone. "Watch your mouth Zatara, remember who you're talking to." Jason said narrowing his eyes sternly.  
"I actually have no idea who the hell you are."  
"Just know I'm the guy with two guns at his hip and a bazooka in the trunk."  
"Can you hear that?"  
"What?"  
"It's me shivering in my shoes."  
"You know what!"  
As Jason moved towards Zachary, Maia positioned herself between them. "Okay a tough guy, that's enough." She turned towards Zachary with a smile on her face. "How can I ever pay you back?" A wicked grin grew across his face. "You could let me take you on a date. Anywhere you want sweetheart, your choice." Maia chuckled and shook her head. "I don't really have the time for dating right now and I don't think I'm actually available, sooo... How about you take the Rolls Royce Phantom we have instead?" His jaw dropped. "The- the car, you're giving me a Phantom?" She nodded and smiled. "Yes along with your silence agreement. I don't want people knowing about me or him." She said pulling the keys out of her pocket and dangling it in front of him. "Anything for you, do I get to keep the bazooka too?" He snorted taking the keys and gesturing towards Jason. "Sure, it's all yours." Maia joked going towards the exit. "Hey, be careful. Don't get yourself killed; you're one of the best assistants I had." He said watching her leave. "I'd love to do it again." Maia said stopping at the door. "Just call me Estelle."

"She didn't just leave!" Dick yelled slamming his letter on the dining room table in the kitchen of his apartment. "Maia never does things on impulse! She always has a reason for everything!" Tim leaned against the doorway to the kitchen and sighed. "She said she needed to take a break." Tim said for maybe the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. "No, you don't get it Tim. When Maia's stressed or sad she doesn't 'take a break', she barries herself into her work. She didn't leave just to lay on a beach somewhere butt-naked she has another vendetta." Tim rolled his eyes at the wrong use of the word. He was really tired which meant he was highly irritable and couldn't handle the situation like he usually would. "So let me get this straight." Dick said massaging his temples. "So she gave you this letter said goodbye and just left? Why are you waiting until now to tell me? Or better question, what aren't you telling me?" Tim glanced away thinking back to the night before. He thought about the way it felt, the way she lightly moaned his name, how soft her skin was. _Mannnn was she soft_. Or how different her kisses tasted when they were in their moment, it tasted like peppermint and- "Tim! Timmy! Hello you still there bro?" Tim snapped back up to Dick's attention. "Uhh, no, I mean, yeah that's what happened." Dick narrowed his eyes then grinned. "You bastard, you lost your virginity last night." Tim shook his head quickly and scratched the back of his head. "I-uhhh-I don't know what you're talking about." Dick gave him the don't bullshit me look. "Oh come on Tim, I know that look anywhere. Look me in the eye and tell me you're still a Virgin." Tim swallowed in some air as he looked him in the eye. "I..." he couldn't lie to Dick, no matter how much he wanted to keep the experience to himself for at least 24 hours. "I knew it!" Dick boasted moving towards his little brother. "My little Timmy all grown up." He said pinching his cheek and making kissing noises. "Gosh Dick, could you cut that out!" Tim said repetedly swatting his hand away. "So how was it?" Dick asked in a mischievous voice as he stuck his hand back into his pockets. "Well..." Tim said as he turned a flushed pink. "It felt amazing, Maia was so-" Dick face turned to disgust as he covered his ears. "Tim, Maia is like a little sister, so when I ask how was it I only wanted a good or fine or great. I didn't ask for details." Tim smiled knowing how to get at his brother.  
"It was real slow and soft-"  
"LA LA LA LA LA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!  
"I was on top and I-."  
"TIM STOP!"  
"Then when she-"  
"Okay, that's enough."  
Tim laughed as he watched his grown man of a brother scurry into a corner. "Maia said she's going to come home, we just have to take her word for it now." Tim said as his laughs began to settle. "Now, Tim." Dick said returning the atmosphere to a serious tone. "Do you honestly believe she's just taking a break? You know her just as much as I do." Tim sighed and let his mask fall. He was trying to stay positive, even made himself laugh thinking it would make him feel better. "No, she was lying. I honestly have no idea what she's really up to. All I know is that we're going to find out. Find Maia's laptop, we're going to Gotham, I have more mail to deliver."

"So how exactly are we getting there?" Maia asked adjusting her sunglasses and staring out at sunrise. "Let's just say I have connections in the airport, stealing a plane won't be difficult." A shiver went down her spine, she felt like a terrorist. "But before I go anywhere with you I need to know our plan." He said speeding down a highway in yet another car they stole. "Look, there are always available slots in the association. You are going to snag one for both of us and we're going to work our way to the top of the pyramid. That's where I attack the head, Eve." He looked over at Maia from the corner of his eye. "What do you mean 'I'? Don't you mean we?" She shook her head. "Didn't you read the file?" She asked jolting forward and turning her body to his direction. "I, uhhh, I skimmed." She shook her head in disappointment then slumped back in her seat. "You wouldn't be able to get a scratch on her. My gene releases a, sort of, endorphin or hormone that deactivates her healing factor. I'm the only one who has a slightest fighting chance." Jason cringed at the thought of her going in alone, that's how he got killed. "Okay, ground rules." He said turning his attention back to the road.  
"Ground rules?"  
"Yes, the rules of the ground."  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
"I'm serious. You asked for my help, I'm giving it to you under my circumstances."  
"Now, what exactly are these circumstances?"  
"First, you follow my command. I'm in charge, if I say stop you stop. I'm not getting your blood on my hands."  
"Fine, I'll just follow your lead."  
"Second, training. You have to learn how to use a gun."  
"I'm not using a gun, Jason."  
"Yes you are. No pupil of mine is going unarmed. Don't worry; you don't have to make any kill shots."  
"Third, you have to promise me that after this you'll go back to the blue finger stripes and heroic intentions."  
"Why?"  
"Because that's who you are and don't you dare change who you are."

"Pennyworth, we must frame this for my room." Damian said refolding the letter. "Why what does it say?" Dick asked watching Bruce work on Maia's laptop in the Batcave. "It was made for me; therefore I shall be the only one to know what it says." The Bat Computer beeps twice. "Maia wiped the hard drive clean." Bruce says still typing. "I'm sure that isn't necessarily an obstacle, now is it sir?" Alfred said pulling his glasses out of his jacket so he could read his letter. "Of course it isn't, I'm Batman." Dick cocked an eyebrow, not sure if he was joking or as serious as night. "You're not going to read yours Bruce?" Tim asked spotting the unopened letter on his desk. "Maia and I weren't exactly on best of terms; I do not want to read about it in a letter." He said eyes still not moving from the screen. "How could she do this?" Damian muttered towards the ground. "She should of visited my dormitory rather than Drake's. I could have convinced her otherwise." Damian said to no one in particular, he had a habit of talking to himself. "I promise you kid, if I couldn't convince her you didn't have a chance. My method was our best shot." Tim said feeling a little arrogant, why shouldn't he? He just lost his virginity to one of the most amazing women in the universe. He still couldn't stop the flashbacks from rushing into his head. "What method? It couldn't possibly be that astonishing that I couldn't perform it myself." Tim couldn't help himself from snickering as Dick told him, "It's a talk we'll have in the future." The computer beeped again and this time read (3 results). "I couldn't access any results from the computer memory but the server recorded three videos that was watched or recorded in the last three months." He clicked play on one which seemed to be a video call between her and Tim. "What are you video calling me for Drake?" He remembered this; it took place about three weeks after the whole Lynx thing. "Can we talk; you've been avoiding me for weeks." She rolled her eyes and Tim wondered why he didn't stop it yet. "Maybe it's because I don't want to see you. Go find that Lynx bitch, I bet she's dying for a chat." He sighed as she came closer to the screen. "No Maia wait-" The screen went black as Damian chuckled in Tim's dismay. "I can't skip it." Bruce said as the next video loaded. "We have to watch all three." The next video popped up and all their eyes widened in shock as they watched another video call. "I can't talk right now; I'm supposed to be suiting up for patrol." Maia said pulling her hair into its usual ponytail. "Sorry Pretty bird, I just couldn't help myself." Jason Todd grinned as he watched her put on her utility belt. "What do you want?" She asked leaning down and showing her face to the camera. "That's much better. Anyway I've got a lead from a snitch and just thought the case would be more in your lane, beautiful." She rolled her eyes; Jason had obviously drunken a few. "Jason stop flirting, I don't have time." She said pulling her mask from her utility belt. "Why it's not like you've got a boyfriend. How about you meet me at 10 am, usual spot?" She nodded and looked into the distance. "I gotta go, see you tomorrow Jay." She whispered before the screen went black. "What just happened?" Dick asked scratching the back of his head. "I'll explain later, the most recent one is starting." Bruce silenced as Elaine came onto the screen. "Is it on? Is it recording?" Elaine asked leaning over to look into the camera. "Yeah, babe it's on." John said coming into the camera's view. The sound of his old dead best friend's voice made Bruce cringe. Elaine stood up straight and waved. "Hi, baby." They remained silent the rest of the video not sure what they were watching until it was over. It was a mission briefing. What was Maia getting herself into? A shiver rode down Dick's spine with the very thought of losing Maia like this. "Bruce-did that-is she...What should we do now?" Bruce stood from his seat and turned to Dick as he asked him that question. "We find Jason." Bruce said walking past him. "Why?" Dick questioned as all four of them followed him towards the exit. "Because he's her only ally who isn't afraid to get blood on his hands...Damn it John, why didn't you come to me?" It wasn't difficult to see where Damian had gotten the talking-to-himself gene from.

"Hello sir, name and passport?" Jason passed the lady both of their legal documents. "Dean Smith and Estelle Nolan. Those are some very unique names." He nodded and took their passports back. "You go straight through those doors and follow the security line." She said pointing down a walkway. "Thank you for flying with us and have a safe flight." They followed her directions and made there way through the security detail. "This way." Jason whispered as they sneaked off to the side and out an emergency exit. "So what's the plan now?" Maia said as they dipped off to the side avoiding airport workers that guided the airplanes. "This way." Jason said again as he followed a worker into the bathroom. "When we go in lock the door behind us." She nodded as they quietly followed behind them. As they entered the bathroom Maia quickly locked the door from the inside as Jason held the man up against a wall. "Hey, Norman. Remember me?" He asked pulling a knife out of his pocket. "Red Hood?" Norman asked as his eyes widened in fear. "Good, you do remember. I hope you also remember that loan you made, $50,000 am I right?" Norman nodded and sniffed in tears he was trying so hard to hold back. Maia swallowed in a huge gulp of air. She forgot how bad Jason's job was compared to hers. He was considered a bad guy. "I'm sorry, I don't have the cash...are you going to kill me?" Jason laughed and set him down. "Of course not Norman, I wouldn't hurt a hair on your hair." Jason said dusting him off and putting his knife away. "But I do have a way for you to repay your loan." Norman nodded anxiously.  
"Anything, Mr. Hood."  
"To my understanding you have your pilot's license, is that right?"  
"Yes sir, I've been flying public and private planes for a little over five years."  
"Well, that's great. I need you to fly me and the pretty lady somewhere."  
"You want airplane tickets?"  
"No, I want a private plane."  
"What?"  
"I need you to get us a plane then fly us somewhere."  
"Let me get this straight. You want me to steal a plane then fly you somewhere illegally? Are you crazy? I could go to jail for terrorism and government grand theft auto! I could lose my job!"  
"Ok, well what's more important to you, your job or your life?"  
Jason stepped close enough to hear him gulp in a huge bulge of air.  
"B-but what am I going to do afterwards? I can't just come back here."  
"You won't just come back here. I'll get you a new place out there, a new identity, a new job, and a fat check to get you started. You'll be fine, it's not like you have anyone out here you'll miss."  
"You're right...Okay I'll do it. But I need at least an hour to set up the plane and find a safe route to your destination that doesn't clash with other plane routes and you need to let my friend in too with the same benefits."  
"What friend? This isn't some family vacation."  
"Because I need a co-pilot and he's like a brother, I'm gonna need someone out there to talk to."  
"You know what? Fine, it's a deal but you have 45 minutes to meet us here ready and prepared. Try to dip out on me and I'm gonna slit your throat."  
He nodded and ran passed Maia and out the bathroom door. "So what do we do now captain?" Maia asked thrusting her hands into her pockets. "Now we go get some food, I'm starved."

She couldn't force herself to eat the fries or the cheeseburger. Truth is she felt sick to her stomach. _I arrest guys like Jason_ is all she could think as she looked over and watch him eat his slice of pizza. When he smiled at her she thought; _but he's such a good guy, such a good friend_. He was the only guy suitable for the job. But, he isn't like the rest of the heroes. He works on his own set of rules._ I only kill the big shots not the small fry_, she could hear his past voice echo in her ears. She had no problem with his bad guy killing thing, but was she up to it herself? "Maia, are you okay?" He asked with concerned eyes. "I'm not Maia anymore, I'm Estelle." Jason scoffed then motioned his head towards Norman who was standing by a slightly smaller man. They walked over to them casually, making sure it didn't look suspicious. "Boss, this is Eric. Everything is ready." He whispered slowly walking backwards toward the exit. "We have to hurry the only available private plane is meant to be going to Paris in an hour." He said opening the door and running down the steps. "We have to leave before then." He said as he guided them down the runway and to the back where the private jets and planes were held. "Hurry, hurry, before national security gets out here." Eric said as the plane steps extended towards the ground. They all ran unto the plane and secured their seatbelts. Only moments later they were in the sky, Maia clenched the arm of her seat. _There was no turning back now_. "Plane Randolph 77, this plane is not scheduled to fly, land immediately. I repeat land immediately." Norman flicked some switches as they soared higher into the sky. "No can do... and Rick, you smug son of a bitch. I did your wife, TWICE." He quickly turned off the GPS which disabled the communitive capability. "Yaaahhooooo! I'm a convict Eric!" He yelled not turning his eyes from the sky in front of her. "Next stop Brazil, land of the curvy woman." Eric replied helping Norman fly the plane. "You don't look so good." Jason whispered making sure not to interrupt their pilots festivities. "Yeah...I, uh, I think I'm having an anxiety attack." She said as she felt her chest tighten up. "Oh...okay Uhh, just breath, here take my hand. Norman! Do we have water! Where's the water?" Jason yelled over to the cockpit. "There are bottles in the emergency kit under the seats. Is something wrong?" Norman yelled behind him as Jason quickly reached under her seat and pulled out the bottle of spring water. "Its okay, Maia. I'm right here with you, just breathe." She nodded and followed his instructions with her eyes closed and a tight grip on her hand. After the air settled and she got her breathing under control she took the water from Jason and slowly sipped it, taking breaths between each gulp. "Okay Maia ..." Jason said calming her down and returning to his seat. "You want to explain what that was about?"

Jason asked buckling his seat belt and giving her his attention. "No, I don't." She said screwing the cap closed and placing the bottle in he cup holder. "Yeah, you do. I hate to tell you this Maia but in our line of work Anxiety attacks isn't something you want to stuff away until it becomes a habit. So talk, pretty bird, before I turn this plane around." She sighed and looked over to Jason, her friend, the guy who she was having second thoughts about, this man she trusted with her life. "Jason, I ... I have to kill Eve." Maia whispered playing with her fingers and keeping her eyes at her feet. "I know." He replied without removing his eyes off of her. "It's the only way to stop her from making the war cry and if that goes out...a lot of innocent people are going to be killed in the crossfire, kids will be taken from their beds and trained to killed for whatever society gets them first. Jason, we're talking a full out worldwide war of the earth's most deadly assassins and I can stop it. But to stop it I have to become someone else entirely." Maia said rubbing her lips against each other. "I know." Jason repeated. Maia looked up and turned towards him in anger. "What don't you know?" She yelled shaking her head. "I don't know." Jason shrugged forcing a chuckle from Maia's lips. "Look, Maia we both knew from the get go that this was some serious jam we were getting ourselves into. But we're doing it anyway because that woman you're talking about killing is willing to sacrifice the lives of the innocent for power...She's a monster." Maia bit onto her bottom lip and shook her head. "No, Jason. She's human."


	18. Suspicion

**Hey Guys! Long time, no see. I formally apologize for my long absence but now I'm back and better than ever. I'm currently working on the last two chapters and I'm not promising any happy endings. I would like to thank everyone for their support and comments. Enjoy!**

**P.S. For imagery here is Maia's new haircut.  
**** /entry/40278147/via/PiUi_chan (if link is shortened copy shortened link into Google. It should be the first or the only one)****  
****You like?**

* * *

"What do you want again?" Commissioner Grant asked walking down the hallway of the police station. "I want admittance into the plane case." Dick said following him down the hall and into the break room. "No." He replied sharply. "Sir, with all do respect I feel like I can be a real asset to the team on the case." Dick said watching him pour himself a cup of coffee. "First off..." Grant said pouring sugar into the cup. "Grayson you're a great street cop, I mean it. But that's all you are...a street cop. Second, even if I wanted to put you on the case it's not my call. We have to pass stuff like that over to homeland." He said stirring his coffee slowly. "But it was our case so that means the files on it are on our computers?" Dick asked leaning in closer. "They were on our computers. Homeland wiped all that off after they left because of nosy cops like yourself." Grant said pointing his stirrer in his direction. "Oh, of course sorry to bother you." Dick said walking towards the door. "Oh, Dick wait a sec." Grant said after taking a large gulp of his coffee. "How's Maia, I heard that the Blue Robin arrested Arson in Keystone. How's she taking it?" Dick turned around.  
"Blue Robin? Do you mean Blue Jay and Red Robin?"  
"Whatever the hell it is, I can't keep up with all these bird vigilantes. Canary, Bat, Hawk, Robin, Bird wing-"  
"Nightwing."  
"Whatever! Anyway how is she?"  
"She's, uuhhhh, she's handling it the best way she knows."  
"Well I'm assuming that's good."  
"Yeah, when I get to her she'll be just fine."  
"That's good...I just feel like I should of been the one to catch him. Two vigilante strangers catching him must have been insulting to her."  
"I promise you it wasn't insulting. She's ok, Samuel don't worry."  
"Grant, you can call me Grant."  
"Right, of course."  
Dick walked from the break room and towards tech offices. Officer Grant hadn't gotten any less arrogant, he recognized his superiority over the low class "street cops" which only intensified when he got promoted to commissioner. But besides all this man had a heart and still felt bad for not being able to help Maia. Not a lot of people realized that Maia wasn't the type who wanted to reach out for help. The tech room was vacant except for the napping detective in the back. "Bruce, I couldn't gain access to the case, it's beyond my clearance." Bruce tapped his fingers on his desk in the Batcave. Tim, Damian, and Alfred were close by. "You know in situations like this it would be nice if you had a higher ranking in your police force." Dick rolled his eyes so hard Bruce could have heard it over the comm. "Well promotion means effort and effort means sleep and honestly I have better things to do with my night time." He replied putting the bat-flash drive into the side of a computer. "Bruce, Grant handed over the case to Homeland. He said they wiped the computer of any files pertaining to the airplane. You're sure this is Jason? It could just be a terrorist." Bruce watched as his computer screen began to load. "Normandy Presner is a known employee of the Red Hood. It's pretty convenient how he goes insane and steals a private plane as soon as Maia and Jason go on the run. I don't believe in coincidences." Bruce said as the screen lit up. "The police department never wipes out a case." Bruce explained breaking into the database. "They delete main files; so that single minded cops don't poke their noses somewhere they're unwanted. They always keep backups; it's hidden beyond the mainframe." Dick rolled his eyes again and sighed. "Good thing they don't know who I am, right boss-"  
"Richard?" Dick quickly stood to his feet. "Nancy? Oh I'm just...what are you doing here?" Dick asked standing in front of the computer screen. "Well let's see, Homicide detective or street cop, which is out of place in the case tech room? Who were you talking to?" She asked placing a hand on her hip. "Oh I'm actually on a call...Boss let me call you back." Dick said pressing a pretend button on his comm. "Dick get rid of her, if she see's me manually controlling the computer she might interrupt the process." Dick sighed; _it was time to get his flirt on_. "Richard what are you-" He grabbed one of her hands. "Please, call me Dick." He said making sure her eyes stayed on his. He could hear Damian snorting in the background. "Ok, Dick what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be out on patrol or something?" He smiled and grabbed her other hand. "I was trying to get on the web." He said still zoned in on her eyes. "You aren't the brightest thing are you? The computers don't have web browsers." She replied rolling her eyes. "I'm bright enough to know a lovely woman when I see one, and you are astonishing, let me take you out somewhere." She laughed and pulled her hands out of his. "I got it. Do not leave the flash drive." Bruce said returning his screen to normal. "Sorry kid, I'm married so no you can't take me out, but..." She looked around and leaned in towards the ear with the comm. in it. "A night in is just as fun." She smiled and exited making sure to rock her hips on the way out. "Oh god, I feel violated." Dick said still sitting there in horror. He snapped back into shape and quickly pulled the flash drive from the computer. "Where was the plane going?" He asked stuffing the drive in his pocket and pushing the door open. "It didn't say...it just gave me the plane number and it just so happened that the GPS system on the private planes are powered by Wayne Tech. Shouldn't be hard to turn it on from here...I got it." Bruce zoomed into the location. "They're in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Do you want to make this a family trip or..." Dick couldn't ask Bruce to drop everything in Gotham and go investigate a possible lead, especially not with the recent Black Gate breakout. "I'll go with him; you guys should stay here and be on call for back up." Dick nodded on his end of the call. "Alright it's settled. Rio here we come."

The plane ride was quicker than expected and their hotel was amazing. Jason gave Maia enough money to get some new clothes and change her hair. He was sitting on the couch drinking a 40 and watching The Expendables when he got a pair of unexpected visitors. "How the hell did you find me?" He asked as he saw their silhouettes in the TV screen. "We kind of have the world greatest detective working with us Jason." Dick said crossing his arms. "What do you want? I didn't do anything yet." He said taking a drink of his beer. "We're not here for you Jason, we're looking for Maia." Tim said watching Jason get to his feet. "You know Timmy boy, once you start it's hard to stop." He said winking and walking past them to the kitchen. Tim rolled his eyes; _Jason had to be the one_. "We know she came to you, so if you care about her then you'll tell us where she is." Dick said following him into the kitchen. _The lie Jason, you and Maia discussed this_. "Fine, you're right I did bring her here. But that's all she wanted from me. She said she needed someone's help and that someone apparently lived in Brazil. She's probably back in the states by now." Dick cocked an eyebrow. "You're not her ally?" He asked uncrossing his arms. Jason shrugged and turned towards the fridge. "Guess not." He said opening the fridge and looking through it. "I want to see your hands!" A deep female Russian accent said as a gun was pressed to Tim's back. Tim placed his hands out to show he was unarmed. Then in a swift quick motion he turned around, hit the gun out of her hands, and tried to hit her. She blocked his punch, kneed him in the stomach, grabbed him by his arm, twisted it so he was leaning over, rolled onto his back still holding his arm, and flipped him over her as she landed beside him. "Estelle stand down, I know these idiots." Maia stopped and looked around noticing who was in their hotel room. "You didn't tell me we were expecting visitors." She said walking past Tim and back into the living room. She grabbed her shopping bags by the door and sat in Jason's original spot. "Because we weren't. You remember those brothers I was told you about." He said as they followed her back into the living room. "The-Gotham-royalty-by-day-vigilantes-at-night brothers?" She asked making sure to keep up the accent. "You told her our Identities?" Dick asked as Jason sat next to her and reached into one of the bags. "Secrets tear partnerships apart." Jason muttered taking a burger wrapped in aluminum foil from one of the bags. "Partners? What type of partners?" Tim asked rotating his arm in a circular motion. "Not that type of partner, pretty boy. I am...The Red Hood's partner." She said standing up to retrieve the gun that was thrown across the floor. "You have a side kick?" Dick implied with a confused look. "I am no sidekick!" Maia sharply responded. "We work together; we are partners, like you and your brothers." She pointed out. "That's not why we're here." Tim prompted silencing the room. "I have some questions to ask you." She crossed her arms and looked him up and down. "About?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper. "Have you seen this girl?" Tim asked unfolding the paper completely. It was a picture of Maia sitting on Dick's couch with Bruno rolled up into a ball on her lap; she was obviously unaware of the camera. She turned towards Jason who nodded for her to answer. "Her name is Maia, no?" Tim nodded and refolded the picture. "Yes, do you know her? Where did you see her?" Maia nodded, she felt weird talking about herself to Tim and slightly offended that neither of them knew it was her. "She was on airplane with us. She said she was in trouble, that lives were at stake. So Jason convinces me to help steal a plane and fly her here. Then she leaves, says she doesn't need our help anymore." Maia said avoiding Tim's eye contact. "Anything else you can remember?" He asked kindly. "She said she was scared." Maia said finally looking him in the eye. "Of what?" Tim moved closer, forcing her to inch back a little. "She was scared that the people she loved were mad at her and didn't know how much she cared for them. She was very nice girl, gave me a lot of cash." Maia said trying to lighten her tone. "Do I know you from somewhere? Are you from Gotham? Maybe I arrested you before." Maia quickly shook her head no as her heat rate sped up. "I am from New York City and believe me I am not the type of girl you can just forget." Maia grinned walking towards the bedrooms. "Excuse me boys but I had a long flight." She said peeling off her jacket and entering the bedroom. "Anything else? I've told you everything." Jason said holstering his feet on top of the coffee table. "No you haven't, we'll be back." Dick said walking towards the door. "If Maia gets hurt because you aren't telling us something? I swear our next encounter won't be pretty." Tim said standing his ground. "Believe it or not bro, you're not the only guy who cares about her. Just because I'm not the one screwing her doesn't mean I would just let her get hurt." Jason said standing to his feet and hovering over Tim, who was at least 5 inches shorter. Dick began pulling him toward the door Tim, "Come on Tim, we'll be back." As they exited Maia re-entered. "How'd they find us?" Maia said returning to her regular voice. "Bruce. He must have connected me to Norman and worked from there." Jason concluded as he watched his brothers go down the hallway. "We have to go." Jason said grabbing his jacket and two of Maia's bags. "They probably got the place bugged. Nice haircut by the way." Jason said quickly packing all their stuff up. "Thanks thought it'd be a way to throw them off. Apparently, I was right they have no idea." She said keeping the details minimal. "Uhh... What's this?" Jason asked pulling a red cape out of one of the bags. "It's part of my uniform. Now put it back, your hands are greasy." She said putting her jacket back on. "Oh gosh..." He said examining it fully. "Are you supposed to be Red Riding Hood?" Maia rolled her eyes and snatched the cape from his hands. "Just Riding Hood, I thought it'd be more believable if we had a theme." She said stuffing the cape into her bag. "Well that's, uhhhh...cute. You might want to suit up in the car." He said propping a window open, "We're already going to be late for the meeting."

"A side kick?" Bruce asked as he perched over a rooftop with Robin by his side. "I didn't take Jason to be the type." He said looking over to Damian who eyes basically begged to hear the conversation. "Neither did we." Tim said leaning back into the seat in the Batmobile. He got a picture of her from his sunglasses. "I ran her face through The Bat computer and basically she doesn't exist. Not here, not in Gotham, New York, Russia, not anywhere she's basically a ghost like—."  
"Like Jason. Maybe his partner supposedly died which would have wiped her off of any public system; make sure you configure the computer to those who are also deceased." Tim nodded and reconfigured the data. "Nada. Who ever this girl is, she managed to stay off the record completely. No school records, police records, birth records, she might as well be a freaking' alien. How things going in Gotham? Has the break out been contained?" Tim asked looking over to Dick who had fallen fast asleep. "It's about to be." Bruce said watching as two-face emerged from an old building. "Batman out." Tim took his comm. out and laid it to the side. There was something strange about this girl. Something he didn't trust, but then again for some reason he couldn't even recall her eye color from memory and the ones in the picture were obviously contacts. Who the hell is she?

"Sorry we're late." Jason said as they dropped in on their meeting. All head turns and guns cocked simultaneously. "Whoa, whoa, there. I'm not here to fight, I come with a proposition." Jason said as him and Maia raised their hands beside their heads. "Who are you? Remove the helmet, girl remove the hood!" The man said gesturing with his gun. They both looked to each other then followed his orders. "Now, about that proposition. It'd be much easier to negotiate without a dozen guns pointed at me and my partner." The man in charge looked them over. "All weapons on the ground. Knives, guns, possible explosives, everything." Maia rolled her eyes as she and Jason began emptying their arsenals in front of them. "Is that good enough for you?" Maia asked deciding to stay with the accent. The man put his gun away and nodded for his men to do the same. "How do you know about this meeting?" He asked crossing his arms. "Let's just say I know people." Jason said letting his arms drop to his side. "What do you want, Red Hood?"  
"So, you know who I am?"  
"We know you have very important influences."  
"If you're talking about the Batman, we are in no way affiliated."  
"I was talking more important influences... The League of Assassins."  
"Oh, them. I know people in the league but I wouldn't call them influences...more like old babysitters really. Now we're not really on good terms."  
"What is this proposal?"  
"Me and her, we want in. We know there's a war coming and we want to fight on the winning side."  
"What exactly do you have to offer us?"  
"Our services. We carry out hits, steal, kidnap, bake cookies with snowmen on them-"  
"Money. We are running low on funds and if you can get us a lot of that I'll push your application to the front of the pile."  
"How much dinero we talking?"  
"Let's start small, $100,000."  
"That's it? Then we're in?"  
"You'll get into the recruit program. Everyone has to start there, but I have a feeling you won't be there long."  
"You have a deal. How about we meet here next Saturday same time. I'll have everything you need."  
The man held out his hand with a smile and just like that they were one step closer to Maia becoming a murderer.


	19. Desperation

**So I don't have much to say here except that this was one of my favorite Estelle!Maia and Jason team up missions. **

**More Imagery! Here's Maia's Dress (her's is black) : . **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Great to be back on American soil!" Jason screamed as they stepped off the plane. The Association had given them everything they needed; guns, knives, vehicles, hotel rooms, fancy clothes, and their own credit cards. They must be in some serious need of cash to be trusting complete strangers with all their stuff. Maia stepped off delicately, her heels made it almost impossible to step as heavily as she usually did. "Why must I look so girly?" She asked as Jason held out a hand to help her down the steps. "Girly? Sorry pretty bird but this is leaning more towards sexy. Plus we have to play the part." Jason said gesturing over his own outfit. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and red tie, he sure cleaned up nice. "You look like something straight out of a James Bond movie. Is that..." Maia trailed off as her eyes caught sight of a car the Waynes didn't even have. "Gallardo LP 570-4 Spyder Performate Edizione Tecnica..." She said walking closer to the car. "What language is that?" He asked following close behind. "Italian, it's also the name of this beautiful specimen." Maia said leaning down to look inside the window. "It's new...its brand spanking new." Maia said basically memorized. "Is it ours?" Jason snickered as he basically watched Maia turn into a little six year old with a new toy. "It can be." A man announced as he exited off the plane. "You see, all this cost money and we're kinda running low on the stuff." He said walking towards them. "My name's Ivan Randolph. I am your pilot and the one who will be handling your business transaction." He said holding out a hand. "I thought the man I spoke to was handling our transaction." Jason said crossing his arms and ignoring the man's hand. "Plans have changed. I will be handling the transaction and deciding whether or not you are fit to be apart of our association." Jason nodded and looked over to Maia who looked scared to death. He didn't blame her, they weren't robbing just anyone. "Look, we don't want any unnecessary casualties nor do we want any loose ends or connections from the robbery to our association. So keep it clean." He pulled out the keys to the car. "Come back here after it's done, alone." Jason took the keys to the car and turned around. "Oh, and we installed vertical doors."

"We shouldn't be going to a charity benefit. We should be looking for Maia." Tim threw a small tantrum as Alfred fixed his suit. "Master Timothy, the tracker showed Jason and his protégé to be back in Gotham, did it not? Right now there is nothing left to do." Alfred replied as he fixed the tie around his neck. "We should go find Jason and that girl and get some more information out of them. They're hiding something, I can just feel it." Tim said sharply. The last time he seen Maia she was in his arms. For some reason he felt like he could of stopped her. Maybe if he tried harder, _maybe if he held her tighter_. "Tim he's right." Dick said from his seating place. "We're going to bring her home. But right now she's safe and we have to go to this. We'll go looking for Jason first thing tomorrow morning." Ironically Dick felt just as responsible as Tim did. She was his responsibility and now she was gone. He should have protected her better; he shouldn't have to comfort a crying dog every night. "How do you know she's safe?" Damian asked entering the room fully dressed. "For all we know she could be captured." Damian said examining himself in the mirror and straightening out his sleeves. "She's not going for a head on attack. She's probably strategizing I doubt she has made contact." Dick said sounding more like he was trying to convince himself. "Master Richard is right. I am confident that she is safe. We will find her and we will bring her home but tonight you must carry on with your other lives."

Maia used to have a secret identity. But now Maia Mason and Blue Jay seemed to blur together as one. The line between them was thin, weak, and close to shattering. But then again, Maia Mason herself was shattering. Everything she thought herself to be was a lie; she couldn't even trust her own memories. Her mother and the man thought to be her father were assassins under Death stroke's pay roll. She, herself, was a baby genetically created to kill. The perfect living weapon. Trained by day one to kill by people who taught her that every living thing was valuable. Everything that breathes were worthy of living and that we were not worthy enough to say otherwise. Her mother was a beautiful woman, so light on her feet. She could walk a tight rope with her eyes closed. Her father, not the biological one, was one of the wisest men she knew. His posture was strong and composed. His voice was husky and stern, no one could say no to this man. Then there was their daughter, Maia. Who loved these people unconditionally, not knowing their secrets were tunnels without a light at the end. She thought her parents were everyday people. But now that she looks back, she doesn't know who those people are. Yet, she still loves them. "Maia, Maia, Maia! Are you listening to me?" Jason asked hitting her on her arms. "Oh, yeah...I was just day dreaming, I guess. So why did you pick this one?" Maia asked straightening herself out in her seat. "Because it was the only place to get a lot of money from without financially hurting the innocent." Jason said keeping his eyes on the road. "You sure this isn't some sort of personal vendetta." Maia said leaning over and forcing them to make eye contact. "Of course not." Jason said slowing to a stop and turning towards her. "I'm a professional." He said winking at her and turning back to the street. "Whatever, let's go over our identities. I'm Estelle Udinov the heir to the Udinov enterprise in Russia, and your date." Maia said switching her tone back to a Russian accent. "And I'm Dean Morriorty, a rich and very handsome investor looking to blow some cash at a charity benefit for a construction site. Not very altruistic but I guess it makes me seem more humane." Maia laughed as they pulled up and the cameras started going off. "Time to become criminals."

"We shouldn't be here." whispered Tim as they waited for the rest of their family to finish taking pictures. "We've all ready discussed this." Dick said waving and smiling towards a camera that was pointed in their direction. "A charity benefit for some building could've waited. We should be out there looking for Jason and trying to find Maia." Dick sighed and turned towards the crowd. "It's a Wayne Clean Energy building...Looks like we won't have to look far for Jason." Dick said as he pointed to a man helping a woman out of a very expensive car, it was Jason and Estelle. "What the hell?" Tim said in shock as all the cameras turned towards them. "Bruce, do you...are you seeing this?" Tim asked as Bruce and Damian approached them. "What are they up to?" Bruce asked calmly as Jason and Estelle came closer. Jason basically wore his triumphant grin as he watched the color spill from all their faces. "That's his sidekick?" Damian asked disapprovingly crossing his arms. "I am no sidekick boy wonder?" Maia said in her Estelle accent. "Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne! Who are these fine people standing here with you?" Vicki Vale asked as she saw them conversing. Maia turned around with a smile. "Well, I'll let them introduce themselves." Bruce said faking his best smile. "The name's Dean Morriorty, I'm an investor here to give back to a good cause." Jason said, his smile growing wider as he could basically hear his brother's cringe. "And I'm Estelle Udinov, heir to Udinov Enterprises." She said as pretentious as possible. "Your accent is wonderful. Where are you from and how do you know the Waynes?" Vicki Vale said pointing the mic back at her. "Why thank you, I am from Moscow and well...everyone knows the Waynes. They're an international influence." She said flashing a smile back towards Bruce who was now visibly angry. "Sorry, Vicky but my date is very eager to get inside. I'll see you there, no?" Maia said as Jason began to walk towards the entrance. "Of course it was very nice meeting you." For some reason, Maia wanted to punch the bitch in the face. Whenever she harassed Maia it was never this kindly. But then again, Maia wasn't a pretentious rich girl with a huge Russian fortune. They opened up the doors to a huge white ball room. It looked spotless, like you could eat off the floors. She gripped onto Jason's arm as her fake smile began to falter. "It's okay Maia, no one's going to get hurt. We get the money then we bounce simple right?" Maia took a large gulp of air and nodded. "You look scared shitless, haven't you been to any of these?" He asked as they stepped in more. "Yeah, but they were always at Wayne Manor, it was never like...this." As a waiter passed with glasses of wine he took two and passed Maia one. "Something to take off the edge. You have your comm., right?" Bruce and his family watched as Jason and Estelle sipped cups of white wine. Estelle's lipstick lined the glass of wine; Tim had to remember to steal it for DNA evidence. "Something's going to happen." Dick said keeping their eyes on them. "Why would Todd target a Wayne benefit?" Damian asked looking up at his father. "He's trying to get under my skin." Bruce said with his eyes still concentrated on them. "He has a knack for that." But truth was Bruce didn't know, the world's greatest detective didn't understand. Bu then again, Jason was one of his most complicated mysteries. "Okay, here's the plan. You need to get Jason and Estelle alone. I'll handle Jason. I just need one of you to get his sidekick pried off his arm." All eyes were on Tim while Tim was still zoned in on Jason. As he noticed their eyes he quickly shook his head. "Nope, Maia will kill me. I'm not going down unfaithful road again." Damian rolled his eyes, _was he the only smart one? _ "Drake, this is not an act of adultery you're simply seducing the woman to get information to help Maia. We are asking you to _dance _with her, not to copulate with her." Tim and Dick exchanged confused looks before turning towards Bruce. "Copu-what?" Dick asked as Jason began to move away from Estelle. "That's not important, Jason is on the move. Tim, keep his sidekick distracted. I need o have a conversation with a very important investor." Bruce quickly moved after him keeping a safe distance. "Well here goes nothing." Tim said straightening out his suit and taking a deep breath. As Tim made his move towards Estelle Dick looked down to Damian. "Sooo, little d... How's it been?" Damian looked up at his older brother then rolled his eyes looking back at the crowd. "Don't patronize me with such a farcical nickname." The kid needed to speak English, Dick barely understood him. "Estelle, isn't it?" Tim said walking up behind her. "Yes, of course and who-" she turned around and placed the available hand she had on her hip. "Oh it is you. What do you want?" Maia asked trying to sound annoyed, or at least angered by his presence. "Whoa, I'm not coming over here to badger you. I just feel as if we got off on the wrong foot." Maia sighed, oh gosh Tim was going to try and seduce her. She placed her empty cup on the nearby waiter's tray and of course the lipstick was wiped clean along with her DNA. "Your right, we did get off on the wrong foot. But not when we met in Brazil. No, it was when Jason told me his back story and how twisted his 'family' is. You people disgust me." Ouch Maia, a little harsh. But she needed Estelle to be harsh because she usually isn't. "Well there's two sides of every story, let me convince you otherwise." He extended his hand towards her with a smile. "Come on, come dance with." Maia looked at his face with irritated eyes and crossed her arms. "It'll help your identity. I mean a beautiful woman like you standing here all alone? That's not very realistic now is it?" He had a point there; her just standing all by herself was a little suspicious. She hesitantly took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. "Sooo..." he said as they swayed back and fourth."Did you pick a name as Red Hood's partner?" Maia looked anywhere but Tim's eyes. She wasn't expecting this close of contact when she left to pursue this mission. "Riding Hood." Tim chuckled. "Cute." Maia rolled her eyes. "Says the Robin." She said as she realized how awkward this was. Tim didn't dance with her like he usually did. There was distance between them, his hand was on her waist instead of her hip, and his other hand was holding her's instead of pulling her in. For a split she'd convinced herself she wasn't Maia, she was Estelle. "Can I ask you a question?" Tim asked snapping her back into her role. "You already have." He chuckled, it was fake of course. Maia recognized his real laugh. "It's about that girl, Maia." Maia's eyes darted back to Tim's who now looked honestly concerned. "You really like this girl? Fine, go ahead." Tim nodded and swallowed. "Jason's not here. I won't tell him anything you say, okay? She had to tell Jason where she was going or who she was going to see and Jason said that there are no secrets between your partnership. So where is she?" Tim asked, his concerned eyes turning hostile. "I don't know but you need to let this Maia go, I don't believe she will be returned to you." Maia mouthed carefully making sure he understood. "I can't just let her go and I know you know more than you're telling me." He said stopping their movement. "I know this." She said leaning in close to his ear. "There's a war coming Mr. Wayne and you and your friends need to pick a side or you'll be destroyed with the rest of your people." Bruce followed Jason past the crowd and towards the restrooms. He wasn't expecting him to turn the corner as fast as he did and by the time Bruce got there Jason wasn't anywhere in sight. The only way out was through the bathroom. Bruce slowly approached the stalls in fighting position. As he entered and checked all the stalls he made a realization, he quickly turned around to the door slamming. "Damn it Jason!" Bruce muttered as the door turned lock. "Not so fast." Jason said from the other side of the door. "You try to leave this room and an alarm goes off that gets a warehouse filled with gangbangers and drug dealers blown to bits." Bruce slowly inched back from the door. "You're bluffing!" He yelled as Jason leaned his ear against the door. He chuckled as a cocky grin expanded across his face; he just trapped the goddamn Batman! "Nah, you know I'm good for it. Plus I've been trying to get you to kill since I came back." Bruce leaned against a wall in the bathroom. "Jason...son, you need help." A shiver sped down Jason's spine as he heard the words escape Bruce's lips. _So, the old man still hadn't given up hope yet. _"Help with what?" Jason questioned. "I'm perfectly fine." He said while pressing some buttons on his cell phone to make it sound like he was actually setting up an alarm. "You're not perfectly fine you're..." Bruce trailed off realizing whatever Jason was, was his fault. Anything Jason does, did, or will do, will all be his fault. He was the only one at blame. "I'm what? Mentally unstable? Crazy? Insane? You see the difference between me and you is that I admit my lack of sanity. You...you hide the truth behind a bat mask. Oh, and I don't abide by the little no kill rule that I just like completely demolished." Bruce blew out air through his nose, which was his version of laughing. Somewhere deep down under his homicidal layers of pain and despair was the kid who stole the tires off the Batmobile, hidden somewhere dark was his Robin. Jason whispered into his comm. as he worked his way deeper into the safe. "Commence the distraction, your tool is under the bar table the third chair from the ficus. Be careful Maia, those guards have guns the deactivator for their guns is under the stool." Maia took a deep breath and released Tim's hand. "Party's over already?" Tim asked as they parted. "Timothy, if Maia is returned to you, she will not be the Maia you knew. That girl is gone by now." She left thinking maybe if Tim was warned he wouldn't be so shocked by the Maia that might come back. She was already heading down a road that was changing her, but would she really become a monster? Jason was far from a monster. "Red wine, please." Maia said sitting at the seat. She reached under the stool and quickly deactivated all of security's guns. "Here you go m'am." The bartender said placing the glass in front of her. She quickly chugged it down and reached under the counter in front of her. "Rough night, I'm guessing?" Maia looked up to him and took a deep sigh. "Duck behind your counter and do not get up until it's over." He cocked a confused eyebrow. "Lock this place down." She said into her comm. as she pulled the shot gun from under the counter and pointed towards the roof. "This is not a terrorist attack!" Maia yelled as she shot multiple shots at the roof. Screams echoed as people scattered to the exits only to be trapped by locked doors. "I want everyone on their knees now!" Police officers surrounded her. "Drop the weapon!" They yelled as they surrounded her. "Or you'll what? Shoot? I'd like to see you try." One officer shot. Then another until all the guns was deemed unusable. In her peripherals Maia could see a security guard creeping up behind her. Dumbass, she quickly turned and kicked him in the stomach with her heel and pointed the gun at his face when he landed on his bottom. "You feel heroic now?" Maia asked placing a fake smile on her face. "There is no escape! You follow my rules or you get your head blown off!" Jason laughed as he heard Maia threaten the group of phonies. "That a girl." Jason said as he carefully placed an explosive over the safe. "How's it going boss?" Maia whispered into his ear. Boom! He carefully opened the safe and entered the room filled with countless amounts of bills; they were going to get a lot more than they asked for. "Get me seven minutes. I'll load it up then open the back door for you." Maia nodded and directed everyone to a small corner of the room. Jason had Bruce trapped like a mouse. Even after hearing the gunshots and small explosion he couldn't get himself to try and open the door because what if he isn't bluffing. "What the hell Tim? You were suppose to seduce her not send her on a homicidal rampage." Dick said as Estelle forced them to all sit in the corner of the room. "This isn't my fault! It's part of whatever they're planning." Tim whispered as he watched her come towards them. "What are we just sitting here for?" Damian whispered. "We need to attack." Estelle squatted down in front of them using the gun to hold her up. "You can't." She said grinning. "It's a Wayne event, not Batman Incorporated. Do you really want to risk your identity like that?" She said standing up. "Hey, leave the kid alone!" A nearby security guard yelled. "Oh, shut up!" Maia said kneeing him in the face. "Now like I was saying." She said walking back over to the Waynes and squatting in front of them. "Don't hurt any of these people." Dick whispered. "And I'll take it easy on you when I throw you and your little partner behind bars." She laughed. "You're talking mighty big for a man who can't even control his own. There's a reason that girl left you, you're weak. My little partner has a thicker back bone." Tim touched her arm lightly. "Don't do this. I think you're more than this." Maia aggressively hit his hand away. "No, this is me." She said leaning closer to Tim. "And touch me like that again and we're going to have to go somewhere more private." Jason loaded the last of the money into a helicopter that was set up her by the Association. "Get out of there Maia, Exit 3 is open. Take a hostage to secure safe exit." Maia nodded to herself and pointed to Dick. "You, get up!" She said grabbing him by his jacket. "Sorry folks but I gotta go. I had a great time. Now if someone makes a move, rich boy here gets his brains displayed all over this nice clean floor." She pressed the gun to the back of his head. "Walk backwards slowly and raise your hands to the side of your head." Dick obeyed and slowly followed her out the back door. "This is where we part circus boy." She said as they came outside and the exit door shut. "Not yet." Dick spun around and hit the gun out of her hands. "You want a fight?" Maia said getting into fight stance "You got one." Maia threw a punch which Dick blocked and then kicked him in his stomach. "I don't want to hurt you." He said hitting another one of her punches to the side. "Guess it makes it easier for me then." She threw another punch then spun around hitting him in the jaw with her elbow. The helicopter began to rise and a ladder was tossed out. A Maia threw another punch Dick grabbed it and bent her forward, so she couldn't move. "Jason is a murderer, let me help you. You're not capable of this." Maia struggled and realized there was only one way out of his hold. "You have no idea what I'm capable of." She said as she suddenly snapped her body forward and her arm out of its socket. Before Dick could respond she broke his hold, elbowed him in the face, and kicked him forward and on his back. She ran towards the helicopter and grabbed onto the ladder with one arm. Tim and Damian ran out as the helicopter jetted away. "Dick, what just happened?" Tim said helping his brother to his feet. Dick watched as the helicopter flew out of view then turned towards his younger brothers. "Pure desperation." Jason set the helicopter to auto-pilot and went to wheel her in. "Are you oh-" As she climbed aboard he realized her arm wasn't pointing in the right direction. "Oh god, did Dick do this to you." He said lightly touching it. "Ahh! No, I did this to myself." She said trying to catch her breath. "Okay, this is going to hurt a lot. I have to snap it back in place, on the count of five okay?" She nodded and sucked in her breath. "One, two-" He quickly snapped her arm back into her socket. "Arrggh! What happened to five?" He laughed and went back over to the pilot's seat. "So why pop your arm out? Needed a distraction or something?" Maia shook her head as she looked around at the helicopter that was filled with bags of other people's money. "I needed to escape and I got desperate."


	20. Recruitment

**Just a warning that things start getting pretty dark from here. READER'S DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

* * *

"Welcome!" Ivan yelled as he showed them into the recruit center. "Thanks to you brilliant kids, you've given us the money necessary to sustain our recruits. Sorry for the inconvenience but everyone must start here." He said stopping in the middle of the floor and turning back to look at him. "I understand that, but do I have to wear this ridiculous outfit?" He asked pinching the side of his cotton pants that looked more like pajamas. "That is also a rule. But to my understanding you are not unaccustomed to ridiculous attire, right Mr. Hood?" He turned around and began to walk away. "Your stay here will be brief. Succeed in one mission and you'll move up in the ranks." He stopped before the exit and looked back. "Just make the best of it. I have plans for you." He said with a wink as he left the room. "Did you just see that?" Jason asked pointing in the direction he exited. "He just fuckin' winked at me!" He lowered his arm and shook his head. "I got a bad feeling about the guy." Jason said crossing his arms. "Why? Because he flirted with you? Because he's one of the top dogs in an association of assassins? Or because he made fun of your giant skull?" Maia said sarcastically as she examined the area. "Helmet, and all of the above...To think we helped fund this place." All around them were teens from the ages 14-23 training. Some where sparring, some were practicing weaponry, and others were learning languages and other educational functions. "Okay, Pretty bird here's the deal. That whole, we have to be here crap, is a big load of bologna. We're here because of you." He said making sure no one heard him snitching. "Me? What'd I do?" Maia asked a little louder than expected. "Hush! It's nothing you did it's something you didn't do. Me, I have a track record all over Gotham. But you, you're a mystery. They don't think you're capable of doing, what it is we do." Maia nodded, they were right after all. "So basically I need to prove I'm a badass? I can do that." Just then she felt a hand grab onto to her backside. "Hey, new girl." He said walking away towards a group of his friends and handing them all high fives. Jason slowly uncrossed his arms. "Did he just..." Maia nodded with her mouth half in anger. "Do you want me to shoot him?" Jason asked slowly moving toward him. She pressed a hand on his chest to stop him. "No, I've got this. Kill two birds with one stone, right." Maia said with a grin as she walked over to an empty sparring area. Jason re-crossed his arms and leaned against a nearby wall, this was going to be good. "Wanna spar, big boy." Maia said stripping from her Hoodie and tossing it to the side. He pointed to himself as a cocky grin grew across his face. "Who else?" Maia asked messaging her fist. "Don't think I'll take it easy on you sweetheart. My name's Aaron by the way, you should pay my dorm a visit sometime." He got into fighting stance, you could tell he was new. "You may throw the first punch." Maia said placing a hand on her hip. "What's that accent? Russian? I like." He threw a blunt punch which she threw to the side. She then thrusted her body up and kicked him in the throat with both of her feet. As her back hit the ground she quickly flipped forward to her feet, grabbed him by the collar, and kneed him in the face. While he was still dazed or shocked she elbowed him in the side of his chin sending him to the ground. As he laid there she kicked him on his side forcing him to rollover on his stomach. "This is the hand you defiled me with is it not?" Maia asked as she raised it behind him. Without waiting for an answer she kicked him at the elbow sending the joint in the wrong direction. "Touch me again, and I won't be as kind as letting you keep your arm." Maia said leaning towards his face as he shrieked in pain. "That ought to do it." Maia said smiling as she dusted her hands off and walked back over to Jason. "You never cease to amaze me." Jason said slow clapping as she halted in front of them. "But I don't see how they're gonna see your damage." He said looking around at the recruits. "Remember this Jason, there's always someone important watching."

"Oooo! Play that back!" Eric said as they watched the footage from the recruitment facility. "This girl, Estelle, is obviously lethal. I don't see where your doubts could possibly be coming from." Eric continued as Nate, their tech expert put the scene on loop. "Plus, she's hotter than combustion reactions." He said biting his bottom lip. "Someone remind me why we let a child into the main corps?" Darren said rolling his eyes. "First of all, Darren, I'm 18. Second of all, I am the brother of Eve." Eric said getting up and stepping close to him. "Show some respect." He said forcing Darren to back down. "Okay gentlemen, that is enough. Nate if you would excuse us." Ivan said separating them. Nate quickly got up, bowed to all the men in the room, and then rushed out. "The Red Hood I like, he's got charisma." Ivan continued as the door shut. "Apparently that's not all you like." Eric muttered as he dropped himself back into his seat. Ivan rolled his eyes and sighed. "But, this Estelle girl. She's just seems like one of his...how do I say this nicely?"  
"Bitches?" Eric said with a complete straight face. "I said nicely, didn't I? Anyway, the association is basically capable of learning everything about everyone we meet. But this girl..." he said pointing at the screen. "This girl doesn't exist. No face recognition, no prints, nothing. With the war call being scheduled to go off we can't take any chances with suspicious individuals." Ivan finished lowering his arm and turning towards Percy, who was leaning against the wall silent as usual. "Any input Percy?" Percy looked up at them giving them hostile eyes. "I didn't think so." Ivan said turning back to Darren and Eric. "Fine, send them out on a mission, and then divide them. I'll supervise Estelle and Darren could get her friend." Eric said crossing his fingers over one another. "This is serious, Eric. Can you not be a hormone crazed teenager for just one moment?" Darren snapped as he always did when Eric talked. "What's your problem?" Eric said lifting himself back out of his seat. "You're my problem." Darren sharply replied forcing Ivan back between them. "Alright, cut it out you two or I'll have Eve replace you both. Look, this is a serious problem. We either have us a pair of two very valuable assets or two very dangerous liabilities."

"What do they got to eat around here? I'm starving!" Jason yelled after he flipped yet another recruit on their backs. "Oh gosh, Jason you sound like a three year old." Maia said as he walked back over to their spot. "I'm in a daycare; I might as well play the part." Jason said flailing his arms in the air. "Oh, please Jason your only three years older than me. This is your age range." Jason rolled his eyes. "Doesn't change the fact that I'm hungry." He stood up straight as four men approached them. "There will be plenty for you to eat, where you're going." Ivan said with the side of his lips perked up. "Where are we going?" Jason asked moving in front of Maia. "On your recruitment mission. You see below the head of the association is the body that keeps the head stable. Well, we might have two available slots for new members if this mission goes right." Ivan said looking Jason up and down as if he was making him uncomfortable intentionally. "W-what's the mission?" Jason uttered reaching behind him and grabbing Maia's wrist. "There's a pair of senators in Chile that we want dead. You're going to kill them without leaving physical evidence. Eric and Darren will be accompanying you. Any questions?" Jason looked over to Maia. "She stays with me." He stated tightening his grip on her hand. "Sorry, but you and your mate will have to split ways. Unless, of course she can't handle it." Maia stepped forward and broke her hand from Jason's. "No, I can handle myself and then some." Maia said crossing her arms. "Great, But you're going to have to lose the accent sweetheart." Eric said walking over to greet her. "Done." Maia said converting back to her original accent. "Perfect, how am I supposed to know where you're really from?" Eric asked with a growing grin on his face. "I guess you'll have to wait and learn." Maia said. He bit his bottom lip and looked her up and down. "Careful." She said moving backwards towards Jason. "Last guy who looked at me like that got sent to the infirmary with a broken arm." She said returning to Jason's side. "Oh, I mean no disrespect. You're just quite the specimen." He said holding his hand out and stepping closer. "My name's Eric." She took his hand. "Estelle, nice to meet you." She said taking his hand. "The pleasure's all mine." He said as he leaned down and softly kissed the top of her hand. "That's enough, tough guy." Jason said parting them. "Again, I mean no disrespect. Be ready to leave in thirty minutes everything you need will be on the plane." Eric said descending towards the door with his group. "Jusque-là, mon amour." He added waving to Maia and leaving. "What he just say? Was it something perverted? Can I shoot him?" Maia laughed and wrapped her arms around her overprotective body guard. "He said, 'Until then, my love'. Lighten up on the leash Jason I can take care of myself." She said snuggling up against his chest. "That's what I thought when I tried to go up against the Joker by myself. I'm not gonna let my sidekick carry out that legacy." He said returning the unexpected hug. "Jason, do you think I'm going to have to kill someone?" She asked taking deep breaths. "Let's hope not."

"Your costume is...cute. Didn't take you for a fairytale fan." Eric said after a long staring session. Maia pulled her hood over her head and slumped deeper into her seat. "I'm not." She said crossing her legs and placing a hand at her gun. This guy was about to get a hole in his big toe. "But you're Red Riding Hood right?" She sighed and nodded. "Eric get your head in the game." Darren said emerging from the cockpit. "Your stop is coming up." Eric nodded and motioned for Maia to get ready. She undid her seatbelt and grabbed the parachute under her seat. "Remember..." Darren said sliding the airplane door open. "Your target is Senator Alvarez, kill and vacate! I don't expect any witnesses but if there are...eliminate all trace evidence!" Darren yelled over the air that was rushing into the airplane. "See you down there toots!" Eric yelled saluting her as he let his body fall sideways off the plane. Maia took a deep breath and before she went over was pulled back by Jason. "Come here kid, let me talk to ya." He said pulling her closer by her wrist. "Be careful." He said running his hand through her hair. "Don't die, kay?" She nodded and began backing towards the exit until she reached the edge. "You too." She said before flipping backwards. Darren quickly closed the door and sealed it shut. "Nice kid, you got there." He said standing to his feet and dusting off his hands. "Thanks, I would say the same but you know." The air rushed through Maia's hair as her body plummeted to the ground. She could just forget to pull the string and die leaving the world to fend for itself. But of course that wasn't a real option. Her body jolted upward as her parachute blossomed open. "I thought you'd never make it." Eric said as he unbuckled his bag off his back. She landed lightly on the roof beside him. "Let's just keep this professional, okay pretty boy?" He chuckled and kneeled down to stuff his parachute back into the bag. "Bummer, especially considering recon will be held in a nice comfortable bedroom." She rolled her eyes and threw her bag behind a bush. "We should get going." She said pulling a wire out of her belt. "Stay close." She commanded as she attached one end of the wire to the roof and the other to her belt then plummeted off the side. She carefully trailed down the side of the building pushing her body off the wall with her feet as she reached a lower level. When she reached the window of the room they were doing recon in she placed a small silent explosive by the lock and waited 5 seconds for it to go off when it did she lifted the window up and made her way to it disconnecting her self from the wire. Seconds later Eric was climbing in behind her. "The senator is in the room next door, we wait for Ivan to find a way to make the guards leave him then we assassinate and leave." Maia nodded and leaned against a wall while Eric receded towards the King size bed. "Don't be scared." He said patting the area next to him. "I only bite when asked."

"So what's the deal with these senators?" Jason asked as him and Darren approached his mansion. "I have no idea. Ivan usually keeps stuff like that to himself. But I do know this guy is garbage who rapes women who won't volunteer their bodies to him. I can't wait to see a bullet between his eyes." Darren said as the crept towards the back to avoid guards. "I didn't think you guys were huge on erasing the scum of the world." Jason whispered as Darren began to hack into the security gate. "They may not be but I am. The world wouldn't even have an association like ours if they'd just let guys like us erase the scum, instead of imprisoning them and giving them a shot at escaping." Jason cocked up an eyebrow. "Guys like us?" Jason asked as he watched Darren work. "Yeah, guys like us. Sane men, who value the lives of the innocent and condemn the lives of those who been given way too many chances. Guys like us who work off of good intentions instead of greed." Jason nodded; maybe this association had hope after all. Maybe they were just in need of new leadership. "I'm in." Darren said as the gate opened. "The first bedroom on the second floor." He said as they walked inside the apartment. "We're wearing the guards' attire, so if we act normal it shouldn't be a problem." They walked passed several guards and up the stairs. In front of his bedroom were two guards. "Su falta bajar escaleras." Darren said to the guards. "Vamos a volver a sus puestos." The guards nodded without question and left down the steps. Jason and Darren stood in their post until they were in the clear. "No! I said, No! Get off of me!" As the woman's shrieked seeped into Jason's ears he quickly spun around and kicked the door down. A large man turned towards him still trying to rip the woman's clothes off of her. "Help me!" She yelled before the man slapped her and covered her mouth with his hands. "I told you, no interrupt!" He yelled trying to hold the woman down under him. Jason lifted the gun up. "Let her go." He said tightening his grip on the gun. "Wait,wait. Who are you? I get up, don't kill me." He said stepping off the bed and trying to button his shirt. "Take the Bruja, there's lots more." He said almost bragging. "Come here; get behind me its okay." Jason said holding his hand out to the woman. She slowly got up and walked over to Jason shaking and trying to hold her clothes together. "Get her out of here Darren; they'll think she has something to do with it." Jason said aiming the gun back over to the Senator. Darren nodded and showed her out of their room. "Do you know who I am?" He yelled raising his hands to the side of his head. "I know exactly who you are." Jason said cocking the gun back. "My people will find you then kill you!" He yelled trying to attract attention. "Let them try."

Maia cocked her gun back as she kicked Eric off of her and back onto the bed. "I told you not to touch me." Maia said aiming the gun right between Eric's eyes. "I don't think you understand my position of power." He said grinning and getting up. "You're first underneath Eve; I think I have an understanding." Maia said as Eric shook his finger. "That's true but that's not all. You see, I'm more than just one of Eve's right hand men...I'm her brother." As her eyes widened and her gun hesitantly lowered Eric came closer. "I hear things, important things, things about you." He said pressing his hands against the wall behind her. "They don't trust you; they find you incapable of making the ultimate decision. But I think their wrong about you, your something special." He said into her ear as she put the gun away. "I can take you higher than just a recruit or a private contractor. You could fight right beside me and my sister. It just depends on what you're willing to do for me." He said looking down at her body and lightly tracing his finger over her barely noticeable cleavage. He wasn't exactly vague with what he wanted and Maia needed to get to Eve as quickly and easily as possible. But was she willing to do anything to get there? She didn't have an answer but she let him kiss her neck and wrap his arms around her. "You're going far Estelle." He said spinning her around and leading her to the bed with his lips still attached to her neck. He quickly took off his jacket and laid her back down on the bed. "This won't just be good for me, I promise." He said grinning and throwing a leg on each side of her hips. He began to untie her cape and hood from around her neck. "I have to say red does you justice." He said before plunging his lips back to her's. He kissed her sloppily as he kicked both of his shoes to the side, just like Tim had. She couldn't do this; she wanted Tim not only to be her first but her only. She wanted each time to be special and mean something. But did she really have a choice? "You alright?" Eric asked as he pulled his shirt up and over his head. _Play the part Maia_. "I'm fine, just nervous." She said placing a hand on his chest. "Don't be, by the time we're done you'll be asking for seconds." He said, grin spreading as he separated her legs and maneuvered himself between them. "I don't see a zipper." He said as he examined her body. She reached to her side and lifted the flap that revealed her zipper. "It's okay, it's going to be great." he said reaching over to undo her zipper. He smiled at her before leaning down and forcing his lips back on her. She kissed him back and squeezed her eyes shut. _Just pretend it's Tim, it'll be over quickly_. She thought about him as she grabbed the back of his neck to pull him closer. God, did she miss Tim. He pulled away breathless and grinned. "That's more like it." He said before going back to her zipper. "Squad 96, do you copy?" Saved by the walkie talkie. "Damn it." Eric hissed and he picked himself up from her and walked over to his jacket on the floor. "Yes, we copy." Eric said signaling for Maia to get up. She let out a sigh of relief and pulled her zipper back up all the way. "Your target's security will assume there to be a possible threat outside. They will then be locked out of the premises. You have all the time you need." The walkie talkie said before cutting off. Eric tossed the communication device to the side and picked his shirt off of the ground. "We're going to have to reschedule." He said putting his shirt back on. She nodded suddenly unable to speak as she retied her cape around her neck. She felt sick to her stomach. "We're going to have to reschedule." He said sliding his hand past her check and around the back of her neck. "We're going to reschedule, right?" He asked connecting their lips. "Of course." She answered as they parted and he went to put his jacket back on. "Good." He said as noises began to echo outside. "We'll return as soon as the threat is neutralized, just stay put." Maia and Eric stayed against the wall until they heard the noise stop. "Let's go." He said opening the door and leading her into the next room. He checks the hallways for clearance then motions for her to go in. She nods and steps in front of the door. She takes a deep breath then kicks the door down. "Get behind me!" The man yells as they enter the room. Maia's stomach sinks as she realizes he wasn't alone, he had his daughter with her. "Please, I'm begging you. Kill me, leave my daughter alone." Maia swallowed as the quick realization came over her. She couldn't do this. "Damn it." Eric said entering in behind her. "We don't have much time. Kill them!" He yelled. "B-but she's just a ..." Her words trailed off as she watched the little girl cowered behind her Daddy in fear with her gun still pointed in their direction. "Just a what? A child? Good, she hasn't much to live for then." She shook her head, everyone has something to live for. "Fine." He said pointing his gun towards the small family. "But you'll have to make it up to me." He cocked his gun and pulled the trigger. "No!" She said kicking the gun upwards, forcing the bullets to go out the window. She quickly spun around and elbowed him in the face. "The room next door has a window-" he attacked back tackling her to the ground and straddling her. The father took his child and left through a side door. "Stupid bitch!" He yelled punching her in her face. She lifted her legs from behind him and wrapped her feet around his neck then pulled him backwards forcing his back to hit the ground. She stood back up to her feet and pulled a blade from her leg strap. "Do you really want to do this?" He asked standing back to his feet. "I don't want to do anything." She said putting both her hands up with one holding the knife sideways. "So be it." He quickly tossed two knives from his jacket which Maia barely dodged. He threw another dagger which only sliced the side of her cheek. The sudden stinging forced Maia's body to do something she loathed, heal. Eric's entire demeanor changed. "You're...You're..." His vision cleared as the necklace's spell broke. "Death stroke's daughter." Maia took a large gulp and strengthened her stance. "No. My father name was John." she said before launching an attack against him.

"So let me get this straight, the guy ended up shooting himself?" Jason said barely able to hold back his laughter. "Right between the legs. We ended up letting him live." Darren said taking a huge bite out of his chicken leg. "Seemed like he'd die of embarrassment anyway." Jason let his laughs flow out. Darren didn't seem like the assassin type. "Hey can I ask you something?" Darren asked Jason as Jason stuffed his mouth with rice. Jason nodded unable to speak with the food in his mouth. "What got you into this line of work? You seem like a nice guy." Darren continued passing Jason his bottle of water. Jason drunk a huge sip from the bottle of water and washed the stray grains of rice down his throat. "I don't have a straight answer to that." Jason said as the lightness in the room began to fade. "Come on, man. There has to be something, like your family being murdered or daddy issues." Jason still cringed at the word "Dad" whenever someone said it and he took a deep breath. "I'm no one's son. I guess I just went down a road that I tried to avoid as a child. But some things are just...inevitable." Jason said taking a drink of his water. "What about you?" He asked screwing the top to the bottle back on. "I was born into this, my father was a psychopath and my mother was an assassin. After my mother died I followed her path into the association. I guess that's something we have in common, going down inevitable roads." Darren said setting his food down. "That and our great taste in food." Jason said forcing a laugh out of Darren, his new friend. Darren laughed as his walkie talkie went off. "Darren you there?" Darren picked up the walkie. "Yeah I'm still here." He said with laughter still in his voice. "Darren you are in danger. Your partner's a traitor." _Well, that friendship was short lived._ Darren's head immediately shot up and he attacked, not asking questions, just obeying. Jason dodged his hits and managed to get a knee to his stomach. Darren sparked back up threw a side kick and punched Jason in his face throwing him back a bit. "You traitor!" he growled charging towards him. Before he could make contact Jason two stepped to the side and rammed his head into the wall of the plane. "I'm not a traitor, I was never with you." He said grabbing a parachute and leaping off the plane with his deuces up. By the time Darren got up Jason was gone. He spoke into his comm., "Where the hell is his bitch!" He hissed irritated from Jason's escape. "She's here; we have her waiting for your...special interrogation." A smile grew across his face as he closed the plane door. "I'm on my way."


	21. Trauma

**This is a really graphic chapter compared to the others. **  
**Trigger Warnings: Drowning and Torture.**  
_**Things only get more dangerous from here.**_

* * *

"Tim, calm down." Dick said as they stormed into the cave with his cape and cowl thrown over his arm. "Calm down? You asked me to take the brat on patrol so I did. All I asked was that he obey a direct order! He didn't and almost got me killed!" Tim yelled walking towards Bruce and Alfred who were standing in front of the computer. "I recognized you made a decision, but given it was an absurd decision I elected to ignore it." Damian said crossing his arm with a smug grin on his face. "Great, he's quoting pop culture now." Tim said finally calming his nerves as they walked over to the Bat computer. "I don't see why I had to take him out; Bruce is perfectly capable of..." His words trailed off as he saw what Bruce had been up to. He was still re-watching the footage of the banquet robbery. "Got anything new Bruce?" Dick asked ripping off his mask and wiping the sweat it produced. "I'm missing something ..." he said pressing the button for the video to play again. "What am I missing?" He asked his self pausing the video. "Computer, zero in on Estelle, Portrait view." It obeyed and zoomed in on her from the top of her head to her shoulders. "You think Estelle got something to do with this?" Dick asked stuffing a sandwich into his mouth. "Clarify the picture." Bruce commanded as the picture became clearer pixel by pixel. He recognized something and suddenly stood to his feet in shock. How had he missed this? It reminded him of something Joker had said to him before his supposed death. _So, How Do You Keep A Secret From The World's Greatest Detective? Well, do you know?_ "You stick it right under nose..." Bruce whispered to himself and he could almost hear the Joker's menacing laugh echo in his ears. "Father, what has happened?" Damian asked squinting at the picture hoping to see what his father saw. "Computer, bring up my files on the necklace of false identity." A pictured popped up next to her's, an identical necklace to her's. "What's up with her necklace?" Dick asked swallowing his sandwich. "She steal it or something?" He said brushing the crumbs off his hands. "Look, closer Dick. All of you look closer at Estelle. I can't be the only one who sees it!" He exclaimed looking at all his sons and Alfred who looked at the screen in confusion. "What exactly are we looking for sir?" Alfred said pulling his spectacles out his jacket. "What are you seeing?" Tim asked leaning forward and examining every detail. "The necklace of False Identity has the power to mask someone's face unless we see otherwise." Bruce pointed out while pointing towards the screen. "Wait, are you saying that Estelle is..." They all looked back at the screen and saw Maia's face as the spell shattered. Tim almost felt his body drop. He had her in his arms; he was so close and hadn't even realized it. "That's ... Impossible. How hadn't I noticed?" Damian asked rubbing his eyes hoping the picture would go back to normal. "Think about it. Estelle had no real features, her face was non-existent. We didn't even know the color of her eyes and didn't realize it. Maia never went missing; we knew where she was the entire time." Bruce said pulling the cowl off his head. "Now we find Jason and bring her home." Bruce said as Alfred turned his head at the sound of a motor. "Looks like we won't be looking far for master Jason, sir." The motorcycle pulled in the cave and Jason ran over in a hurry only to be greeted by Dick's fist. "You son of a bitch!" Dick yelled as he gripped Jason by his collar and pulled him back up. "Do you have any idea what you could have done to her?" He said punching Jason in his jaw. "Okay Dickie, I get it, I get it! You can whoop my ass later but right now Maia's in trouble." He said pushing his brother off of him. "Bruce, I need access to Maia's tracking devices." Bruce cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Where is she?" He asked looking over the son that had locked him into a bathroom not too long ago. "They got her, I don't know where she is. They'll probably use her to draw me out." The room fell silent until Damian asked the question they were all thinking. "How do you know she's still alive?" Jason swallowed hard. "They can't kill her, only Eve can and she won't be bothered to till the call date. But I'm afraid of what they're doing to her now. I'm not gonna going to ask again." He said taking his gloves off. "You're not really in a position to threaten me." Bruce warned uncrossing his arms and letting his fists fall beside him. Just then a ringing went off in Jason's pocket. He pulled out an unfamiliar phone and saw it was a video call, he gave Bruce a look. "Computer connects to the phone's interface." Bruce nodded to Jason to answer. "Darren..." Jason said as his face popped into the screen and on the Bat computer. "Jason, last time I saw you, you were jumping off my plane." Darren said focusing the camera to his face. "Where's Estelle?" Jason asked in no mood for jokes. "Estelle? Don't you mean Maia Wilson, daughter of Slade Wilson?" Darren said with a look of accomplishment on his face.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Cut the crap Jason, I know who she is...what she is."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Don't tell me you don't know about her gene. The bitch-"  
"Watch your mouth."  
"Okay, the lady has a special gene one that keeps her alive and can kill Eve."  
"Where is she?"  
"The gene heals all of her wounds, it has the power the regenerate blood, but it doesn't help much with pain. She can...Well let her tell you herself."  
He set his camera down and walked out of the lens. He came back dragging Maia in by her hair with her hands still bond together. "Get up!" He yelled as she got into the crawling position and spit out blood. "How about you make me?" She hissed in between pain filled coughs. "Fine then." He pulled her to her feet by her hair. "Maia, it's going to be okay I'm coming for you." Jason yelled frantically as he watched her knees shake and her head roll back because she couldn't hold it up. She looked at the camera silent at first then smiled with blood in her teeth. "Darren says I'm done. He's not wrong. I'm done. But not yet." Maia said smiling and out of breath, she was losing it Jason could tell. "That's not what we rehearsed!" Darren yelled taking her by her hair. "One minute." He said putting up his index finger and dragging her out of the frame. After a couple seconds of silence screams echoed from the speakers of the computer and into the cave, gut-wrenching screams. Soon after, Maia stumbled back into the frame almost as if she were tossed. She stared into the camera emotionless before blood began to spill from the sides of her lips and she fell to her knees then forward on her face. Darren stepped back into the frame and navigated over her body as he cleaned blood from his hands with a blood stained rag. "Don't worry." He said looking down at her then back up to the camera. "She's not dead. I just believe her body is just exhausted from the constant healing and regenerating and pain." He said chuckling and tossing his rag over her. "Darren when I find you. I'm gonna put your fucking head on a stick and mailing it to Eve. So she knows she's next." Jason said almost breaking the phone from his tightening grip. "Can't you just see the fear on my face?" He said sarcastically as he pulled a gun from his hip. "I suggest you come quickly, I don't know how much more she can take." Darren said pointing the gun in their direction. "And frankly I'm getting bored; I get creative when I'm bored. Hasta luego!" He smiled then shot at the camera until it went black. "I couldn't trace it." Bruce said spinning around in his chair. "Do you see what you two gotten her into!" Tim yelled breaking the silence that fell over him since he found out who Estelle really is. "Do you see Jason? I swear if Maia doesn't make it out of there in one piece I'm gonna..." Tim stopped himself not knowing what exactly he was capable of doing to Jason if Maia got killed. "You think I wanted this? I didn't want any part of this! But I knew she was going to do it with or without me, I did it to protect her!" Jason replied sharply with emotions he couldn't handle welling up in his stomach. "How's that going for you?" Tim asked swallowing back curse words and punches. "Father..." Damian said ignoring Jason and Tim's exchange. "Go back to the part where Mason speaks I believe she was trying to make contact with me." Bruce turned around and re-winded the computer to the horrific scene. "Right there! I was right." He yelled forcing Bruce to pause the video. "She forcibly blinks three times. Back when we would train together me and Mason established a secret code in case we need to contact each other while surrounded by the enemy. Computer, play back every third word." It obeys and the scene skips. "I'm not done yet." Maia says and the video pauses. "She doesn't want us to save her yet. She believes herself to be gaining information from the imbecile torturing her." Damian said making everyone but Bruce and he cringe at the word torture, a word they all wanted to avoid. "So what? We wait until the pain drives her insane? No dice." Dick said putting his mask back on. "We wait." Bruce says getting up from his seat and pulling his cowl back over his face. "She's been...tortured for quite some time. We can't let all of that go down the drain. So we wait for two more hours. Then we go and tear shit up." For some reason, Jason's presence must be rubbing off on Bruce.

"Ahhhh! I told you-Ahhhhhh! I don't know anything!" Maia yelled as her nails scratched into the arms of the chair he bonded her to. "How about we turn up the voltage?" He asked turning the dial and flipping the switch. She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow. She could feel her organs being fried until her gene redeveloped them which were also an unpleasant feeling. "I know Deathstroke sent you! Tell me where he and his troops are!" He said turning off the switch. "I'm not working for anyone!" She yelled. "You know." he said walking over to his tool table. "You're a great test subject. Most people die within the hour but you..." he said picking up a blade with a jagged edge and examining it. "You're special." He said walking over and showing her the knife. "Usually I put a mouth guard it the subject mouth so they can't bit down on their tongue." He stuck the knife in her arm forcing another scream to escape her lungs. He began slowly dragging it down the length of her arm cutting through bone and muscle. "But with someone like you, you could just bite right through your tongue." He said pulling it out. "And another one would just grow in its place." He added watching her arm reconstruct itself. He quickly slapped her cheeks as her eyes began to flutter close. "Don't pass out on me now, you just woke up." He said almost in a pout. "You're insane." Maia whispered between heavy breaths. "Apparently it runs in the family." He said walking over to the switch and turning it back on. He left it on for three minutes before yawning at her screams and flicking it off. "Ready to talk?" He asked watching her head tilt to the back of the chair and her eyes close. Then suddenly he heard laughter, _the bitch was laughing_. "I don't think I heard the punch line." He said stepping forward. "You think you're going to live?" She said breaking out into a more boastful laugh. "I am going to live and Eve and I will make love on the highest cliff in world right after she makes the war call. Unfortunately you won't be there to see it." He replied angrily. "You're so naive. You think she loves you? She loves your abilities. You're nothing more than an errand boy." She said laughing uncontrollably and leaning forward so he could hear every word. "I'm going to stop her from making that call. I'm going to rip her head off by the seams of her neck! But before any of that I'm going to kill you. I'm going cut you everywhere I know won't kill you then I'm gonna chop your manhood off and feed them to dogs while you bleed out listening to my laugh and there's nothing you can do to stop me...because you can't kill me!" He stepped back as the words harshly darted from her mouth. She settled back into the chair and let out a shaky sigh. "But in the meantime how about we turn it up, that last one almost tickled." He stood there for a while just listening with the color fading from his face. The look she gave him, the look filled with pure hatred and fear, scared the hell out of him. He has to end this; he couldn't give her the slightest chance to go through with her plan. "Let's see how well your gene works against water."

Jason and Tim were forced to partner in the same car as part of their plan and the ride there was almost painful. "Jason, I have to ask you a question." Tim said breaking the silence. "No." Jason said simply as he tailed Bruce and followed at the agreed distance. "Excuse me?" Tim said leaning up to look at him.  
"You wanna know if I've been fucking Maia and the answer is no. Don't worry; our relationship isn't on those terms."  
"So you two have never..."  
"Nope, your her one and only as far as I understand."  
"And you never tried to...pursue her?"  
"We made out once but to my understanding you two weren't together at the time and we both were drunk. It was nothing more than just that, a drunken make out session."  
"I know."  
"What do you mean you know?"  
"I was trailing her that night and followed you to your apartment. I saw everything."  
"Wow, creepy much?"  
"I had to make sure she was safe."  
"Let me guess you don't trust me? Never mind don't answer that."  
"I don't get it. Why are you so devoted and loyal to her? If I was to come asking for help you would have kicked my ass then told me to handle it on my own."  
"I usually try to avoid the little Bat family, but she's different. She didn't judge me for what I do. She understands why I do it and even if she doesn't like it entirely she doesn't try to change me. When you a have a very small amount of friends and allies, you cherish the ones that are there."  
"She's an amazing woman."  
"Yeah you got that right, so don't fuck up what you two have. Cause I'll be the first to try to catch a rebound."

He's been at it for at least an hour. She passed out once but woke up ten minutes later. He held her head under the water by her neck and she didn't have enough strength to struggle out of his grip. _The bitch just won't die_. He pulled her out of the pool and tossed her to the side. _How was he the one who was exhausted?_ Maia rolled over onto her stomach and pushed her self up on her knees. She spit out blood mixed with water. Her body still must have been recuperating from earlier. She couldn't taunt him, couldn't speak, and couldn't even hear over the excruciating wails her lungs produced. Drowning felt like her head was about to burst, like her lungs were being squeezed until they were completely flattened, and her chest felt like something weighing two tons was pressing down on it. She could barely see anything, the pain of it; the overwhelmingly desperate need for air took her vision right out of her eyes. All she saw was black until she couldn't feel anymore. Then her lungs would produce more air and it would all start over again. The pool had washed out her hair dye and it was black again, it fell down her shoulders and clung to her skin as her shaking elbows tried to hold her body up. She looked over to Darren who breathlessly looked into the brown stained water. She decided to make her move and went towards the door. But as she got up her knees gave out and her body plummeted back towards the ground. "Were you really trying to escape?" He asked standing to his feet and walking over to her. "There is no escape." He said grabbing her by her arms and pulling her to her feet. She was out cold. Her body was limp in his grip and her head leaned forward. "Agent 7091, get her casket ready. The subject is ready for burial."

"This changes things." Bruce said as he looked around. The tracker led them to a field, it was barren. There weren't any buildings for miles. "But the tracker led here." Dick said looking over the grass to see if it was ditched here. "She is here." Bruce said kneeling on the ground and taking a handful of dirt. "It isn't real." He stood back up and swept a big clump of dirt over to the side. "They're under ground." He turned his cryptographic sequencer on and quickly reprogrammed it to find the entrance. "Okay, we need to establish a new plan." Bruce closed his gadget and then walked towards the entrance. "Father what's the plan." Damian asked as Bruce kneeled down and pulled open a hatch. "We're gonna wing it." Bruce said plummeting his body down the entrance. "And that's the world's greatest detective for ya." Jason said as he followed his brothers down the hole.

The place was filled with association operatives. The boys found an empty room and staked out there to devise a real plan. "I don't think winging it is gonna work." Dick whispered as he leaned against a wall and peeked out the window in the door next to him. "We need a small unit to retrieve Maia while the rest of us divert the operatives else where." Tim added looking over to Bruce for approval. "Agreed. Red Hood and Nightwing will go find Maia. Red Robin, Robin, and I will create a diversion. Once Blue Jay is retrieved, radio us and we'll vacate. Understood?" The Boys nodded. "Okay, execute." Bruce ran out the door with Damian and Tim close behind. Dick looked over at Jason who only worked with them on occasion. He looked scared but not because of the highly trained assassins outside the door, Jason could look death in the face and give him the finger, but because Maia might actually get hurt. "You ready?" Jason asked as sounds of commotion began at the end of the hall. "Let's bring her home Jay." Jason nodded and led Dick out the door. They avoided being noticed and headed down a hall which led to other halls and doors. There wasn't enough time to check them all. "What do we do now? I'm guessing they didn't tell you where they kept hostages before you rebelled." Dick said as he looked over the multitudes of options. "No, but I bet we can find someone they did tell." They walked down a hallway and darted across to a wall as they heard footsteps. Realizing it was only one man Jason nodded towards Dick. As the man turned down their hallway Dick swung his arm back hitting the man in his neck, causing him to fall backwards. Before the operative had a chance of hitting the ground Jason grabbed him by the collar and held him up against the wall. "Where are they keeping her?" He asked pulling a gun from his waist and pressing it against his temple. "I'm not telling you anything!" The boy hissed as he gently his eyes closed. Jason looked over to Dick who stood there with a worried expression and leaned closer to the boy. "You're scared. I can see your knees shaking." Jason whispered so Dick wouldn't hear him. "You don't want to die and I will kill you. You can stop me, all you have to tell me which hallway and door she's in and no one will know...you will live." The boy reopened his eyes and swallowed dryly. "Hallway A, Door 3. The hallway is only three over to your right. Please..." Jason nodded and looked over to Dick before knocking the kid out with the back of his gun. "Hurry lets go before we run into more of them." Dick sighed and shook his head. "Was that necessary?" Dick asked stepping over the boy's body. "He would have alerted his people. We got enough to deal with." Jason said putting his gun away and motioning for Dick to follow him down the hallway. As they reached the end of the long hallway Jason checked for clearance and signaled it was okay. Dick was surprised he remembered the signals, it was taught to them in Robin Sunday school. They watched the signs as they passed numerous hallways. C, B, and then finally A. "Shit." Jason said as the group of operatives standing in front of Door 3. "Jason I can handle them." Dick whispered pulling out his nightsticks. "You go find Maia." Jason nodded and quickly went back to where they came from to get to the other side of the hallway. He ran down hallway B and made a quick left turn back to hallway A. Dick was already taking operatives down two at a time and Jason slowly crept behind them and ran through door 3. The place was horrific, there were tables and chairs filled with blood and bloody instruments, and a pool, and a man kneeling by the pool who was washing his hand and face with the dirty water. Jason ran at him and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "Where the hell is she?!" Jason yelled throwing his back to the ground. "She's dead." Derrick uttered as a smile began to grow across his face. "Do I look like I'm playing with you?" He asked stomping on his stomach. Derrick began to laugh almost choking on the pain Jason inflicted. "She's ready for burial." Derrick said looking behind Jason towards a casket. Jason growled and pulled him back up by his collar and dragged him over to the electric chair. He bound his hands and walked over to the switch. "Did you use this with Maia!?" He asked. Derrick looked up panting; he was still exhausted, and gave him a grin. Jason flipped the switch and ran over to the casket as screams filled the room. He pulled small explosives from his jacket and placed them by the metal hatches and turned away as they went off. He then pushed the heavy lid off the casket. Maia was there, her hair black and wet, they dressed her in a white dress that fell just above her knees and clung to her wet thighs. He slowly lifted her body from the casket. She looked broken, her skin was cold and wet, and there were dark bags underneath her eyes. Jason placed a hand on her back and checked for a heartbeat. It was faint but it was there. Thank God she was alive. Jason smiled and shook her a little. She began to cough up water and blood. _The bastard tried to drown her. _"Highest Cliff..." She muttered her eyes shutting harder. "Maia it's me, Jason. You're okay now; you're going to be okay." He whispered to her brushing some of her bangs out of her face. "Jason...I don't need him anymore." Maia whispered before letting her eyes fall close. He understood what she was really asking and carried her out the room. Outside the room Dick was finishing his last operative. His head shot up as he saw Jason carrying her. "Is she..." Jason shook his head no and held her out to him. "Get her home." He said as Dick pulled Maia into his arms. "What are you gonna do?" Dick asked as Jason turned back towards the door. Jason stopped as his hand touched the knob and looked over shoulder. "What I do best."

Tim felt someone hit him hard behind his head. He quickly turned around and threw a punch which the guy dodged, this wasn't just any operative. "The Red Robin, you won't believe the things I've heard about you." He said getting himself into a fighting position. "The things you heard aren't nearly as bad as reality." Tim said as he came towards him and threw a well aimed punched which Tim dodged. He must have anticipated that because Tim's side was meant with a hard knee. "Not really. You here for the Red Hood's Bitch? Didn't think he hanged with the Bat entourage." Tim lost it and kicked him in the stomach causing him to hit the wall behind him. He then grabbed him by the collar and punched him in his jaw. Eric smiled as blood began to drip down his teeth. "Oh she's your bitch? You won't believe the things I did with that piece of ass." Tim punched again, harder until he felt teeth. "Have you seen her naked because I have." Tim went for another shot but Eric laughed and moved to the side causing Tim to put a dent in the wall. He then grabbed Tim by his neck and pulled his head towards the same wall he just dented. Tim stumbled backwards. "The thing about me is..." He pulled out two knives. "I hate fighting fair." He started swinging at Tim quickly and Tim decisively dodged each one. Until the other guy threw a kick, which Tim dodged with his forearms, and flung one of the knives into his arm. Tim grunted on impact and reached over to pull the knife out but Eric jump and kicked it in further. Tim fell back to his knees. "I hope you're just off today. Maybe I should of saved the head attack for later in the battle, I mean this just isn't fair." Tim pulled out the knife from his arm and stood to his feet. "Red Robin, Blue Jay has been retrieved. Vacate to higher ground." Batman's voice rung in his ear from the comm. Eric shrugged with a smug grin and ran at Tim ready to attack again. Tim waved and pressed a button on his belt and the room began to fill with thick white smoke. When the smoke cleared Red Robin was gone. "Ask your bitch about Eric!" He yelled in frustration before stomping down the hall to look for someone else to fight. Once Tim got to ground level he was met by Bruce, Damian, and Dick who was carrying Maia's seemingly lifeless body. Tim pulled his cowl back and raced towards her. "Is she..." Dick shook his head no and passed her over to Tim. _Why was she wet?_ "Where are you going?" Bruce asked Dick as he headed back towards the entrance."Jason's still down there." Dick said opening the latch. "Grayson, Todd can take care of himself. Leave him; we need to get Mason help." Dick turned towards his protégé, the one who was too ashamed of her mission to come to Dick for help. "Jason's gonna do something he regrets. I need to stop him." Dick reopened the latch. "No need." Jason said climbing out of the entrance. "It's already too late."


End file.
